Bittersweet
by ceirdwenfc
Summary: This will be a multi-chaptered story centering on the relationship between Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones during their seventh year at Hogwarts. It follows canon for HP by JKR as well as Dumbledore's Army and the Year of Darkness by thanfiction.
1. Chapter 1 Return to Hogwarts

Ernie Macmillan leaned out of the compartment window and waved goodbye to his parents. He knew that he was too old for this, but while being an only child had its advantages; it also had its responsibilities. He and his Mum had started this ritual in his first year, and while he would rather sit with his friends before the Hogwarts Express departed, he indulged his mother's desire for that extra goodbye.

He was feeling especially indulgent as he glanced at Hannah Abbott in the seat opposite his. Usually, she joined him at the window in saying goodbye to both her parents as well as his, but all that had changed. Her father was barely there this year, and Ernie was happy she was returning to school for their seventh year. He grimaced as he remembered that she had missed the second half of last year when her mother had been murdered by Death Eaters.

There had been very little contact between them over the summer – very unusual for their close friendship -- but there had still been plenty of contact with the third part of their trio, Justin Finch-Fletchley, whom he knew would not be returning to Hogwarts. Justin was Muggle-Born, and with the changes at the school, he was not one of the students _required_ to attend like the Purebloods or even Half Blood wizards. In fact, Muggle-Born wizards were banned entirely.

Ernie turned back to his parents, quickly changing his frown to one last smile, waving one last time as the train lurched forward. He dropped himself down into the seat across from Hannah and settled his legs on her lap, laughing as she shoved his big feet away. It was good to see a smile on her face. He really had missed her this summer. Ernie leaned forward, putting his hand on her knee and she nodded, returning his warm look.

The compartment door slid open, and they glanced up as more of their year joined them. Susan Bones, a tiny slip of a girl, and Wayne Hopkins, tie undone as usual, came in together, settling next to Ernie, and Zacharias Smith and Megan Jones followed right behind them, barely squeezing into the edge of the seat next to Hannah. Ernie rolled his eyes as they pulled their lips apart, laughing. Outside the compartment, Fritz Bagman and Derek Adams waved but continued past as Morag hesitated in the doorway, seemingly thinking, but before she could make any decision either way, she was pushed in by Sally-Anne.

The door slammed closed, the train lurching at the same time, and Ernie was quite surprised to find Morag abruptly in his lap. He steadied her with a firm hand on her back, and Hannah's eyes widened as Morag's arm went around his neck.

"Morag," he said quietly.

"Oh, dunnae git yer knickers in a twist, I'm just waiting fer the lovebirds tae settle some."

Megan blushed deeply as everyone in the compartment turned to her and Zach. They were still sitting close together, but Morag, with a helpful push from Susan, squeezed in between Megan and Hannah.

The corridor outside of their compartment remained steadily busy and noisy despite the absent trolley car, but a dark shadow fell briefly along the glass, and Susan let out a tiny gasp. "Is that…"

"It is," Zach answered quietly. "Death Eaters. Didn't you see them on the platform?"

"I did, but on the train?"

"Will they be at school?" Sally-Anne asked worriedly.

Wayne nodded. "I think so. Snape's headmaster, after all."

"My Da expects them tae be everywhere now," Morag added. "What was that?" She looked pointedly at Megan, who was carefully putting her wand away.

"Concealment charm," she said as the glass now shimmered silver. "When they look in, they'll think we're all sleeping."

"Where did you learn that?" Wayne was looking at Zach with wonder, yet still conveying a leer at which Zach just grinned, letting his nearest hand settle on Megan's knee. Hannah laughed as Megan took it and dropped it back on Zach's own lap.

Ernie leaned back in his seat, inadvertently pushing Susan with his shoulder, and he blushed, embarrassed. Tightly packed and already small train compartments sometimes were not the best suited for someone like him. "Sorry, Susan."

"It's fine, Ernie." She patted his shoulder, letting her hand smooth over his robe to rest on his elbow. Ernie noticed an odd look on Hannah's face, but then it was gone, and Wayne was asking about Quidditch practice, which he had spent all summer thinking about. He leaned across Susan, glad to talk to his teammate about his plans. The first practice would actually be at the end of their first week of classes. Just training and preparing for try-outs, but they usually faced Slytherin first match of the season, and he wanted to be prepared.

If not for the Death Eaters and the changes at Hogwarts, he might have been looking forward to his last year at school. He glanced at Sally-Anne as she adjusted the collar of her robe, closing the flowing layers over her more tightly-fitting uniform. He didn't realize that he was staring so openly until he caught Susan's disapproving eye and Hannah's foot struck him in the ankle. He returned the silent admonishment with a shrug at Hannah, letting his eyes continue to wander over Sally-Anne, despite that she didn't have the time of day for him anymore, as if she ever had.

He thought back to when he had really fancied her, but that had been back in fourth year, and now that he was of age, he had a different woman in mind. Well, no one really _in mind_, but he was certainly young enough to date a few more. Still, after the disaster that was last year and Morag MacDougal, he decided he should be a bit pickier. In some ways, they had been great together, and he smirked a little to himself as he recalled those ways with a quick glance in her direction, but in other ways, everything was a battle, and he didn't want to live his life in a battle. He was in no hurry, though. After all, his father had been more than twenty years older than Ernie was now when he and his mother were married.

He shifted in the seat, jostling Susan again, and silently apologizing again with a small smile, wondering for a moment why she was still sitting so close, but then he quickly stretched his legs out and turned his attention to Hannah. "Shouldn't we be going to the Prefects' car?"

He adjusted his tie officially as he waited for her answer, but Hannah's brow was furrowed. "No prefects this year, Ernie."

"Sorry? No prefects?"

"I heard that as well," Megan confirmed.

Ernie shook his head in disbelief. "That's simply… I mean it's unheard of…no prefects. I'll just go and see." Fastening the clasp on his robe, he slid the compartment door open. He hadn't gone very far when he came nose to hairline with a doughy–faced, black-robed man who appeared to have a Gryffindor boy by the scruff of the neck.

The Death Eater gave his smaller charge a push and stood toe to toe with Ernie, pulling himself up to his full height, though still nearly a foot shorter. "And where might you be goin'?"

Ernie hesitated, not knowing who this caustic man was. "I…I was heading down to the Prefect's car. We usually meet there to discuss and become familiar with any new rules. Sometimes we have a bite to eat before we arrive at Hogwarts and assume our duties. Is this the correct direction?"

Ernie motioned past the man, but his way was blocked. The thin lips turned up into a sort of deranged smile. "There are no Prefects this year. Go back to your compartment, Mr…"

"Macmillan. Ernest Macmillan."

"I see that you're a Hufflepuff. Like the rules, don't ya? Well, there'll be plenty of new rules for everyone. Things have changed." He put one thick finger on Ernie's black and yellow tie and pressed the knot against his throat. "Back to yer place, Mr. Macmillan."

Ernie stared for a moment, but quickly returned to his friends, sliding the door shut and watching more black-robed Death Eaters patrolling in the train corridor. He shook his head at Hannah, silently answering her question about their Prefect status, as he resumed his seat. He recounted his encounter, to the others, but when asked, he realized that he had no idea who the man was. Whoever it was, he hoped that he would remain on the train when the students disembarked, but Ernie had a feeling that that was just wishful thinking.

Upon arriving at Hogsmeade station, things _were_ different. There were more black-robed figures keeping watch on the platform, several more than there had been at Kings Cross. It was quiet in the carriages on the way to the castle. Dark as usual upon their arrival, it gave an ominous feeling, and coupled with no wind, no rustling leaves, it made Ernie uneasy. Well, not uneasy so much as uncomfortable. It felt strange, but he couldn't place exactly what it was, and he glanced at Hannah and then Susan and Wayne, giving them each a small smile as he wondered what awaited them this term at Hogwarts.

A normal arrival would have included all of the students second-year and higher already being in the Great Hall and waiting for the first-years to arrive for their Sorting. Their trunks, brooms, pets, and other things would have been taken by the House-Elves during that time and placed in their rooms beside their beds.

They had been informed by owl that summer that pets would not be allowed this year. And on the train, he discovered that there would be no Prefects. What else could he expect? As they stood in three even lines, their trunks at their feet, Ernie knew that the Death Eater he'd encountered in the train corridor was correct. Things had changed.

He wasn't paying attention as another group of students jostled by, and he stumbled forward into Derek. Hitting Derek was like hitting a brick wall, and Ernie was no small lad himself, and he scowled as he recognized Eric Vaisey's voice dryly lamenting the other House's inspection and realized who had bumped into him so hard. _Slytherins_. _But…inspections? _Ernie nudged Derek, questioning him with a look, noticing more openly that there wasn't a line for the Slytherins as they entered the Great Hall ahead of everyone else.

Derek shrugged, but stared past Ernie. A tall black-robed figure was walking through the Slytherin wake. Ernie recognized him immediately from the train. Ernie tugged on one of Hannah's pigtails and she yelped, startled.

The Death Eater stopped, turning to glare at them. "You're to stand quietly until it's your turn for inspection. Is that understood?"

Derek simply nodded, but Ernie spoke as the man turned to leave. "Inspections?"

"Inspections. Are you hard of hearing, boy?"

Ernie raised himself to his full height, pulling his shoulders back to quietly but deliberately show off their width. He was no boy. He would be eighteen in a few weeks. "I hear just fine." There was a slight snarl, a faint roll to the 'r' as his burr almost escaped his usual careful diction.

"Then hear this…Macmillan, wasn't it? Things are different now. At the Ministry. At Diagon Alley. At Hogwarts. It would do you well to remember who's in charge."

"Who exactly are you?"

"I'm your new Dark Arts teacher; Professor Carrow."

_"Dark Arts?"_

"Dark Arts," Professor Carrow repeated. Ernie met his stiff gaze unflinching; eyes steady, but he said no more to their new Professor.

Carrow continued down the queue as Ernie and Derek exchanged another look. Hannah slid back to stand next to Ernie, poking him in the ribs, and he gave her a small smile as they continued to watch their new Dark Arts teacher make his way down the Hufflepuff queue.

"You've made quite an impression," Hannah smirked at him, but at almost the same moment, Carrow turned around suddenly. "Silence!" he boomed.

Ernie stood straight up, abruptly displacing Hannah, who had been leaning on his shoulder, and eyed Carrow coldly as he kicked Ernie's trunk. "Open it!" For a moment, he just stared back, but finally deciding that there really was no reason to disobey, he squatted down, tapping the lock with his wand and flipping the lid over.

Carrow used his wand to move things around, grunting and muttering, but after a while, he tapped his wand against Ernie's chest for a second time. Ernie knew he was trying to be threatening, but he only felt a sad, even pathetic dislike for the man, "I'll be watching you, Macmillan."

He again moved away down the queue, and Hannah leaned forward again, her voice carefully low. "Does he know you?"

Ernie chuckled and shook his head. "Only from earlier. I would doubt –"

He stopped immediately as they both turned at the sound of a shriek further down the queue.

"No!" a girl's voice wailed. "He's just a bird, an innocent baby!" Trying not to attract attention to themselves, Ernie and Hannah moved down the queue closer to the ruckus, and now Ernie could see that the girl was in tears, her hands fisted in Carrow's robes. It was Susan, her dark hair usually braided so neatly in its single plait beginning to come undone. Carrow pushed her down harshly, but she got up again almost immediately. "Please don't hurt him!"

Ernie took a step forward, but Wayne grabbed his arm to stop him, shaking his head. Professor Sprout had joined Susan and Carrow, and Ernie could see a small bundle in the Death Eater's thick hands, as he unwrapped what was hidden inside. Susan's face was tear-streaked, flushed crimson as she spoke again, almost whispering.

"He's hurt. He'll be well soon. He's not really a _pet_. I'm only taking care of him, and then I'll release him. That's all. I didn't have anyone to leave him with. I couldn't leave him alone. He'd die."

Carrow stared at her angrily. "Name?"

"Denby."

"You were given the list of banned items for this school term, and pets were on the list, _especially_ owls. Didn't you read the list, Miss Denby?"

"Yes, of course, I…" she said quickly, then paused, realizing his mistake. "Sorry? No, I'm not -- I'm Susan Bones. The owl's name is Denby." There was a smattering of snickering around them. Ernie smiled too, but only briefly. The new Professor did not seem amused by the mistake, and his face was twisted in an ugly, dangerously distorted look.

Ernie took another step forward, but although he easily shook off Wayne's tightened grip of warning, Susan's gasp stopped him as the small, bundled owl was flung back into the still-opened trunk at her feet. She reached for it at once, but Carrow's wand was already out and aimed.

"_Avada Kedavra._" A green flash, and the entryway was filled with silence.

Susan dropped to her knees, her body shaking, tears falling as she stared down at the dead bird. Her voice, however, was completely steady as it echoed in the stunned entry hall. "You didn't have to kill him. He would have been healthy enough to leave in a few days."

Carrow lifted her chin with the tip of his wand. "With a message, no doubt. What was your name again, girl?"

"Susan Bones."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, twirling the wand as it pressed against her porcelain skin. "Any relation to Amelia Bones?"

Susan's eyes remained locked on Carrow's as she answered. "She was my aunt. She died."

"Unpleasantly, if I recall. One year ago, wasn't it? Or thereabouts. You should do well to remember that, Miss Bones. I'll certainly remember you." Carrow removed his wand and moved further down the queue until the Hufflepuffs had all been searched, even the most innocuous of prohibited items confiscated. Ernie couldn't see down the queue very well, but there was one more flash of green light, another burst of weeping, and he knew that Susan hadn't been the only one to lose an illicit pet.

Susan remained kneeling next to her trunk for the remainder of the inspections, Hannah beside her, one arm around her friend's shoulders as she cradled the little bundle gently, holding him close and rocking back and forth as she whispered into his stilled feathers. Ernie thought back to their second year, when he had helped Susan rescue a rabbit that had been attacked by Mrs. Norris. He hadn't thought it would survive, but he'd done what he could anyway, and she'd been so determined in her caring and healing skills that the little animal had defied his expectations and recovered fully.

At last, the inspections concluded, they were directed into the Great Hall, their trunks and brooms left in the entryway. Ernie and Hannah exchanged a look as he passed, leaning down to put a hand on Susan's small shoulder, squeezing it gently, trying to offer some measure of comfort . Hannah remained behind with Susan, and Ernie glanced back only once before taking his seat between fellow Quidditch players Fritz and Derek.

He barely acknowledged his teammates, glaring up at the staff table where Professor Carrow laughed quietly, his uneven teeth showing like a feral cat that had just caught and released his prey for another day. Everyone in the Great Hall was oddly quiet, except the Slytherins, who appeared quite unbothered as they caught up on old times and new rules that they either didn't mind or knew wouldn't affect them greatly. He saw a couple of figures in green-trimmed robes pointing at his table, grins wide, but he ignored them, waiting for the welcoming speech.

Snape sounded pleasant enough, droning through the usual niceties that he and the others had heard for the past six years. He mentioned the new organization of the Ministry, the new Minister. He was amiable, even genial-sounding in his expectations. He reiterated the no pets policy, but expected that this year would run as smoothly - if not more so - than any previous years. Ernie watched the other professors sitting behind the new Headmaster as he went on. Professor Sprout looked grim as she stared at Snape's back, Professor McGonagall looking apoplectic at his relish for his new duties as Headmaster.

Snape then introduced the new professors: Amycus Carrow for Dark Arts and his equally repulsive sister, Alecto, for Muggle Studies. There were a couple sounds of surprise at the title of Dark Arts. At least, he wasn't the only one who hadn't heard that change. Muggle Studies was now mandatory. There would be no Prefects, but there would be a Head Boy and Girl. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Ernie shook his head slowly, as if trying to empty it of cobwebs as he realized that the appointment was all the stranger because Draco Malfoy was nowhere to be seen, certainly not in what should have been his place as Prefect opposite Pansy at the head of the Slytherin table.

The feast was unusually quiet, especially after the announcements. Despite not being official Prefects any more, Hannah and Ernie were asked by Professor Sprout to show the first years around on the way to the Common Room from the Great Hall. After an uneventful sorting ceremony, the new Hufflepuffs were welcomed. Their ties and scarves would be waiting for them on their new beds. They paused at the still life painting that hung over the Hufflepuff common room door. For this term, they were to peel the banana. The young first-years giggled. Ernie almost laughed, wondering if he had ever been that young or that small.

They filed in after Hannah, and as they entered, they were greeted by the portraits of former Hufflepuff witches and wizards filling their common room, the most prominent one being Helga Hufflepuff herself, who greeted the new and returning students with a smile. Hannah took the five girls to their dormitory to get them settled and Ernie did the same for his five boys. When they finished, they met in the common room, landing on the sofa side by side with a thud and two exhausted sighs.

The common room wasn't crowded and the mood subdued, everyone having heard about Susan's owl. Hers, as they had suspected, hadn't been the only pet to meet an unfortunate end this evening; Emma's kneazle had also been killed. Ernie didn't know what they could do about their new Professor, but he disagreed with Zacharias' statement that they should get used to it; that there really wasn't anything that they could do. He nodded, but in his heart, he didn't agree.

There had to be something.

***

Ernie was sitting alone in the common room, which was unusual, but he had been tiptoeing around Hannah all day. He was fortunate not to have witnessed the argument she had had with Neville after Herbology, and he dipped his quill into the ink bottle, making scratches on the parchment.

He had an informal meeting with the current Quidditch team coming up, but it was still more important than whatever spat there had been between Hannah and her Herbology partner. Try-outs for the open spots weren't until next week, but until they had a fully formed team, he expected them to work out and practice. He didn't like the idea of their winning with the other teams having missing players, but they were still the most physically fit, and they had a really good chance at winning the Quidditch Cup this year, or at least, that was how it looked as he had surveyed the other teams' players who had returned to Hogwarts. The Hufflepuff players were older, for one thing, and they had been playing together for awhile.

Ernie didn't even see Hannah approaching until she sat on the foot rest across from him. "Homework already?" she asked, peering over his parchment.

Ernie looked up from his scribbling with a smile. "I _am_ in NEWT potions, Hannah. It's not as though it's the first day of classes for us in NEWT levels."

She stood and quickly plopped herself down on the sofa next to him, looking over his arm, to see more clearly what he was doing. "Ernie. That's not potions. That's Quidditch."

"I didn't say it was potions, did I?" He nudged her with his elbow. "How's Susan?"

"She's still upset. She loves her animals."

"I know." At Hannah's silence, he glanced up again. "Everything all right?"

She leaned in across the table towards him, her expression oddly serious for the almost gossipy pose. "Did you hear what happened to Seamus; about what he did yesterday? About what Carrow did to him?"

Zach was walking by with Wayne, but stopped when he heard Hannah's voice, sitting down Ernie's other side. "Seamus? He's a hothead. I heard he egged her on."

"Maybe he did," Wayne added, sitting on the abandoned footrest, "but he didn't deserve to be beaten like that. And _Cruciated! _Do you know that they wouldn't let him go to hospital wing?"

Ernie nodded gravely. "Is he any better?"

She nodded. "A bit, but that's started a lot of talk over in Gryffindor. Neville –"

"Neville? Didn't you and he have a…" Ernie hesitated, "a thing, earlier today?"

"It was a misunderstanding," she said coldly, effectively cutting off any other comment he may have been considering. "He and Ginny are restarting the DA. There's a meeting tomorrow. Are any of you interested?"

He sat up straight, looking first at Zach, then at Wayne, and then finally meeting Hannah's gaze. "Are they serious?" When Hannah nodded, he stated, "Harry's not back this term. Who will lead it? Ginny, I suppose?"

Hannah shrugged. "They didn't say. Could be Ginny. Could be Neville, maybe. I don't know. Who else should we tell?"

"Neville?" Ernie couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice as his eyes widened.

"What's that look mean, Ernie? What's wrong with Neville?"

"Nothing's wrong with Neville." Ernie went back to his parchment, not looking up as he continued, "Do you really think he can take Harry's place?"

"Yes," she said quickly. "Why? Wouldn't you follow Neville?"

"I didn't say that. It's not that. I would. I like Neville, but that doesn't much matter, I expect. I didn't like Harry, and I followed him just fine."

"Who else should we tell?" Hannah repeated, ignoring Ernie's last comment.

"Aside from the four of us? Zach, would you join?"

"I wouldn't mind having a listen. I don't know, though. I wasn't too keen on it when it was Harry, and Neville…" His voice trailed off, and he glanced at Hannah, then back to Ernie. "I know he's your friend, Hannah, and I really don't know him that well, but…he's not exactly leader material. You know what I mean?"

Ernie shrugged as Hannah remained silent, then Wayne spoke up. "Well, I'm willing to listen to what they have to say. I saw Seamus right after, and there was no reason to beat him almost to death, even if he did bring it on himself. On her worst day, Umbridge wouldn't have gone that far." He stood up to walk away, then turned back, speaking in a low voice. "They killed two pets yesterday; from this House. They killed Cedric. I'm joining. I don't care if Colin Creevey is running it. Don't forget, though – ask Susan."

"Susan?" Ernie asked, adding, "she wasn't that interested the last time."

"That's not true," Hannah stated quickly. "You don't know her very well, Ernie, but I would think after what happened to Denby, she'd be right at the top of the list to join."

Ernie squinted at Hannah. "Denby?"

"Her owl."

"Oh. Denby. I didn't remember his name. Just seventh-years, then?"  
"I don't know, but it's a start. I suppose I'll tell the girls."

"I'll tell the boys, although it seems half of them already know," he said, pointing at Wayne's and now Zach's retreating backs. "And I'll invite the Quidditch team at tomorrow's practice."


	2. Chapter 2 The DA

Ernie caught up with his fellow Hufflepuffs as they entered the Room of Requirement for the first meeting of the new DA. As he had come directly from Quidditch practice, he hadn't had time to properly dry after his shower, and he was still very wet, his hair tightening into tiny curls and dripping water dripping onto his open track jacket as the t-shirt beneath stuck to him in places where his body hadn't fully dried.

It was very early in the term, but as Captain, he wanted the team to begin practice right away. There would be tryouts over the next two weeks for the one chaser they needed, but the majority of the team had been together for almost two years with luckily very few substitutions, and they played well together. The Beaters could practically read each other's minds, and he was very excited about their prospects this year for the Quidditch Cup. Still, there was no point in getting over-confident; he needed to put them through their paces, keep them in good shape and practice as often as possible before the actual games started.

His thoughts were pulled back from the pitch as he crossed the room and saw Seamus reclining on a cushion. It was the first time he had seen him since his encounter with Carrow, and he looked dreadful, his face already turning that awful yellow from the beating he had taken. Ernie didn't cross the room, but nodded towards him, receiving an answering nod in return to the sympathetic grimace before Hannah caught his eye and Ernie turned away, waving to greet her.

She was sitting with Susan again, and he noticed again that they seemed closer since last term. Susan's Aunt had been a well-liked witch and member of the Wizengamot, and her death had even gotten his parents talking about politics, something that his Dad never usually put any stock into if it didn't have to do with Demiguise regulations. After Hannah's mother had been murdered midway through the year, the two girls had begun spending more time together, and he was glad his friend had someone who understood what it was like to lose a relative so awfully.

Neville crossed the room to join him now, smiling warmly as he put out a hand. Ernie returned the smile as well as the handshake, gripping the offered hand firmly but careful not to press too hard. He wanted to see how this would go. "Good to see you, old chap."

"Likewise," Neville said tightly, wiping a few drops of sweat from his forehead, and Ernie bit back a laugh.

"Nervous?"

"A bit. I don't know how Harry did it last time. The idea of standing up and talking to all these people…there's so many of them." He looked around the room again, and Ernie wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear the last that Neville muttered under his breath. "Where the bloody hell did they all come from?"

"People heard about Seamus' beating and our pets being killed, I think," he offered supportively. "They don't like the new changes. Don't worry about the crowd. You'll do fine; you're a better person than Harry."

"What does that mean?" Neville had been shifting through a handful of notes, but he looked up, surprised.

"As I said to Hannah; I like you, Neville. I _didn't_ like Harry. He was a pompous, arrogant, self-absorbed, look-at-me-but-don't prat and I still joined up. "

"Harry didn't like you much either," Neville said carefully, "but I think you were both wrong. You're not as pompous as you come off, and Harry's a good guy who was under a lot of pressure." He gave Ernie a small smile before he turned away, and Ernie shrugged, letting it go. The meeting was about to start, and he watched as Neville went to the front of the room, shifting nervously and clutching the scrap of parchment in his hands. "Well …" His voice cracked on the first word, and as he cleared his throat, trying again, Ernie felt great sympathy for his obvious embarrassment. "Um … this is … there's a lot of you. I'd really thought … uh … that it would be just … a couple of us…"

**XXX**

There had indeed been quite a few people present at the meeting; and Ernie tried to figure the exact number as he stretched out on the length of his bed that night, the tips of his fingers touching the top of the headboard as he stretched. Two dozen? Three, even? His body, but his mind would not wind down. He closed his eyes, wishing for sleep to come, but the images were still flashing behind his eyelids.

It was a lot more this time, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it all, even though Neville had seemed to become more confident over the course of the meeting. The choice of Colin Creevey as their Secret-Keeper particularly knotted his stomach after Peter Pettigrew's betrayal of the Potters, and he wasn't sure how the boy could take it as easily as it had seemed.

The biggest thing, though, had been the assignment of Lieutenants for each house; creating a formal chain of command that really emphasized that this was now much more an army. Neville's explanation had made sense enough, and the selection of Ginny Weasley for Gryffindor and Luna Lovegood for Ravenclaw was no surprise, but he hadn't expected his own appointment; having been sure their new Commander would pick Hannah. She and Neville had a close relationship; they had been Herbology partners for years, and he knew that she could more than handle it, as well as equally sure that his House would accept her without so much as a second thought.

"_Actually, it's because she's my friend that I picked you." _Neville's justification repeated in Ernie's mind as he thought back on the meeting, and even in memory, the words still confounded him a little. _"I want to play to everyone's strengths in this, and for Hufflepuff, you're all such hard workers, that might not always mean the nicest jobs, and I don't want anything to get in the way of what's best for everyone. No offense, but you're not as likely to set off any Gryffindor chivalrous streak, Ernie." _

He had accepted, of course, and there hadn't been much time to think on it more when they had been interrupted by Dobby arriving to pledge his own…_unique _brand of support, along with the other house-elves of Hogwarts, but now, with more time on his hands to consider what it was he had agreed to….

Lieutenant. Ernie wondered what exactly that meant. There had been no Lieutenants in Harry's homework club. It would be different than being Quidditch Captain, he knew that. Certainly the stakes were higher. How much of a leadership role was expected of him? Would he have to delegate the Hufflepuffs? Would they follow him? He felt the changes already as they left the Room of Requirement; the eyes on the back of his head, a couple of pats on his back, some encouraging whispers. He was in charge of them now, but what would that mean?

He just didn't know. He thought about the similar responsibilities he had on his family's farm. As he had taken on more and more of the day-to-day responsibility at home, he was looked up to. He knew that the hands thought he was a hard worker and as much their equal as their supervisor. He had never asked anything of them that he either hadn't done himself or would have been willing to do. Yes, it was his family's farm, but he'd worked it longer than he'd helped to run it, and every man there knew that. There was a built-in respect for his work ethic. He slept in the barn alongside them during the lambing season. He was up to his elbows in blood and mud.

He supposed that being the Lieutenant might be the same; perhaps with less mess. The Hufflepuffs knew him as a Prefect since fifth year, and Professor Sprout had ensured that their House still followed the Prefect system to keep order and to help the newer students adjust. This would simply be an extension of that.

And what about Neville? Could he really lead all of them? Into battle? His confidence had grown over the course of the meeting; Ernie could see that. He had no doubts about Ginny. Growing up in her family of boys, Ernie knew that she could hold her own in almost any circumstance. Luna. Luna walked her own path, but she was smart and she was something else…encouraging. There was nothing that Luna felt couldn't be done. That was important in a leader.

Could he express that confidence to his own House? He thought he must have been at least as qualified as Neville, but when he thought of leading and directing and giving orders that were expected to be followed…he just didn't know what kind of reaction he would receive. In Quidditch, they had a mutual goal. What goal would the Hufflepuffs unite for?

He took a deep breath and let it out. What on earth would his parents think? His father especially? His father believed in rules. He would never approve of his son becoming a leader in a resistance organization. This wasn't merely training to stay physically fit. Or even defending themselves. That much was clear. They were training to become a military group; to assist the Order in the war; to overthrow the Ministry with Harry if it came to that. If. _When_ it came to that. The Minister was dead. Headmaster Dumbledore was dead. The man who had been thought to have killed him was now in charge of the school, and they were being taught by Death Eaters. Ernie felt as though his world had turned upside down and yet, he knew still that his father would not approve.

Before this moment, he had always done everything to make his father proud. He hadn't started out being too fond of the Demiguise and their invisible ways. It was rather annoying actually, but he persevered as he saw how much it pleased his father to follow in his footsteps. Ernie had always loved the animals, but he thought he might like to do something else. He worked hard and grew to love it the way his father did. The feel of the sweat on his body, the calluses on his hands, the feeling of accomplishing something. He knew early on that he wouldn't be a scholar, but working with his hands gave him rewards he couldn't explain. He loved the land; the place between the sky and the heather; his every muscle being stretched and used; the feeling of the sun on his face and the spongy earth beneath his feet. Everything was clear-cut with simple consequences.

He remembered when his father took him to Diagon Alley at a young age to show him all aspects of the business, and he scowled at the thought of his first encounter with Malfoy. He was happy to learn that having money and spending it didn't turn him into that prat. Ernie had his own Gringotts vault, although no real access to it until he became of age. His father had been slighted when Ernie used some of his own money to buy some new, nicer robes. He hated that, but he hated being talked about behind his back even more. He loved his father, but he saw no reason not to spend some of his money. What was it there for if he couldn't enjoy the benefits of his hard work?

He'd said it impulsively at the meeting. _"Not to be materialistic,"_ he'd started out saying. He sounded like an idiot, shaking his head at the memory. Of course, he was sounding materialistic. _You're offering them money, you dolt. _ He knew he had more than Galleons to offer, but it was really the only tangible thing he _could_ offer, and so he had.

There was so much more though. He was gratified with what other Hufflepuffs had stood up and offered. Fritz Bagman, his teammate had offered his expertise in physical training. Fritz trained his whole life with a professional Beater father. Susan Bones had an invisibility cloak – old and worn, but useful nonetheless. They also had a bone-deep loyalty and an enviable work ethic, enjoying the hard work almost as much as the recreation. He turned the Galleon over between his fingers and thumb, warm from being held so long in his palm.

They were in this together now; this new team. They would be a proper army soon, and as Ernie thought back on his fellow Housemates, his chest swelled with pride. He remembered how they had felt when Cedric Diggory was named Hogwarts Champion back in fourth year, and how it had been taken away when the fourth name came out of the Goblet of Fire. That deflation was hardly anything, though, compared to his death. His murder by You-Know-Who was the beginning of this war.

Ernie set his jaw and replaced the Galleon in his pajama bottoms. Cedric was the first casualty. This war would begin against the Death Eaters here at Hogwarts. Against Voldemort. They would not run. They would not hide. They would die if they had to, but Cedric would be avenged. More than avenged, he would be remembered.

He smiled as he thought of Hannah, thinking of their mission. _Their_ children would grow up without their parents being murdered in an orchard. No child would be told that their parent was murdered. He was especially proud of his fellow Hufflepuffs, and pictured Hannah and Fritz with Derek standing with Susan, Rowan and Morag. Wayne and Sally-Anne had been with Megan and Zacharias Smith. And he thought of the missing. He really missed Kevin Entwhistle and of course, Justin.

Soon, they would _all_ be asked to do the hard work and make sacrifices, but Ernie knew that his House was strong and determined and faithful; dependable to the end. He nodded his head, resolute in what they were planning. They were a fine House. Yes, he would be proud to be their Lieutenant. And as his last thoughts drifted off to sleep, he knew life at Hogwarts was about to change.


	3. Chapter 3 A Few New Recruits

_What was the turning point in the 1491 Battle of Stirling in relation to the relationship of the Clans to non-Human magical beings?_

Ernie stared at the top of his roll of parchment as it both mocked and coaxed him to answer. He decided to make a list of relevant topics to be researched tomorrow at the library, beginning with his own family. Clans: Stewart, Macmillan, McLeod, McGillivray, MacDonald, Graham. Non-Human beings: house-elves, Goblins, Centaurs, Hags, Kelpies and Werewolves. As he scratched the words into the parchment in two neat rows, he wondered when he would have time to go to the library. He had all of his classes, plus Quidditch practice. Thank Merlin they didn't have another DA meeting scheduled for tomorrow as well.

A shadow fell over his work, and he looked up, meeting the eyes of fifth-year Christopher Parnett. "Hello, Chris. Do you need something?"

Chris looked around warily, but responded only with a clipped, "Yes."

"What can I help you with, man?"

"You're a Prefect."

"I was."

"You are…in this House anyway. And you follow the rules."

"I do." Ernie tapped his quill on his knee, puzzled. He had no idea what Chris was going on about, but he let him continue.

"Where have you been going these past few nights with Hannah Abbott?"

"Hannah? Where have I been – what are you asking me?" Ernie sat up, placing his quill down and ignoring the blackened smudge it left on his last word. "Hannah and I aren't –"

"- dating. Yes, I know. So where is it you go, then?"

"I don't really think that's any of your business," Ernie replied firmly. "What I do and with whom I do it is of no concern –"

"You're misunderstanding." Chris was becoming pink-cheeked and flustered, but a second voice interceded.

Ernie looked up to find Felton Summerby standing beside his friend, "Just spit it out, Chris."

"Spit what out?" Ernie was thoroughly confused.

"He wants in."

"In where?"

"In whatever it is you're doing with Hannah."

"What the bloody hell –?"

"And Fritz," said a third voice as Michael Vance joined them.

"And Zach and Morag and Susan. We want in." Felton glanced around the common room and sat next to Ernie. "We know it has something to do with Snape and the Carrows, and we're not the only ones." He handed a folded up parchment to Ernie. "We remember Cedric as well. We want in. There's a list of our names."

Ernie swallowed, placing the list deep in his trouser pocket without looking at it. He knew what they were trusting him with; if this list of names, or any other, ever got out to Snape, the punishment would likely be severe. He also knew he was precluded from telling them anything about where he and Hannah went because of the bind on the Fidelius Charm. He loosened his tie, trying to figure out how he would answer, but they didn't seem to want one, and by the time he had opened his mouth, they had already gone.

He exchanged a meaningful look with Hannah, who was now directing the first-years to their dorms for the nightly curfew. "Almost lights out," she called. First-years filtered out of the common room, followed soon by the others, leaving Ernie with Hannah, Susan and Zach, who joined him at the table.

"Now what?" Ernie asked quietly. "Did you see the list?"

Zach shook his head. "No, but I heard them talking in the loo. We may have to let some of them join just to get them under the Fidelius, or someone will overhear them in the corridors," he said simply.

"Hannah, has anyone come to you?"

"No." She shook her head as she said it, but the three of them were all looking at Susan.

"They've come to me." Susan spoke hesitantly. Her hands went to her neck, and Ernie found himself trying to keep from gaping as she unbuttoned the top two buttons on her shirt and reached into her bra, pulling out a small scrap of paper where several of the girls' names were neatly written. He smiled as he reached across the table for it, his fingers brushing hers as he took it from her. He was afraid of looking away and missing any more of the exposure of what appeared to be very lovely cleavage. _How had he not noticed that before?_

"Okay then," he said quickly, though his mouth had become a bit dry as he watched her small fingers re-fasten the buttons until Zach kicked him under the table. Licking his lips, he focused on the two papers in his hands, reading the new names. His eyes widened as he compared the two parchments. "This is _every_ Hufflepuff. _Every one_."

"Every? That can't be." Hannah jumped up to look over Ernie's shoulder.

"Every Hufflepuff in fourth year or above." He and Hannah exchanged a surprised look, and then he looked at the other two. "Who gets to tell Neville?" He was not surprised when all eyes fell on him, and he shook his head slowly before nodding, realizing that as Lieutenant, the task was naturally his.

"We should head to bed before Professor Sprout checks up on us." He sat a moment more as everyone gathered up their school things and headed to their respective dorms for bed. He knew that they would need as many members in the DA as possible, but _every_ Hufflepuff? How would they manage those meetings?

This was going to be an even bigger responsibility than he had imagined.

***

Ernie was overjoyed to be on a broom again. It seemed like ages since he felt so free, especially since returning to Hogwarts. This was only the first week of term, but it seemed like months had passed since that first class and he was grateful for the early practice. He soared in a circle around the pitch and then suspended on his broom watching the chasers maneuvering out of the way of the Bludgers. Everyone seemed in top form. He could see that the team had continued their training through the summer. They would have a good chance at the Cup this year. He smiled proudly. They could take the Slytherins on size and brute strength alone. The Ravenclaws were always formidable, but Ernie was confident that his was the dominant team. Since he'd been at school, the Gryffindors had been the most competition for them, and with the Weasleys mostly gone and Harry out as well, it would be nearly a new team. He smiled again. Hufflepuff had a real chance this year.

He had the Beaters return the Bludgers to their box as they continued with other drills, focusing for a while on giving Janice Dorney practice as Keeper. He glanced over at their audience. It was unusual to get too many people at these early practices, but there was a knot of Slytherins sitting off to the side.

Ernie nodded towards Aidan Ashford, their Captain, but he flew over to where Hannah and Susan were sitting together, deliberately ignoring the green-robed infiltrators so that they wouldn't have the satisfaction of thinking they had bothered him. He had noticed Susan sitting in on their practices more frequently towards the end of last term. She would sit quietly, doing her homework or reading. Sometimes, she let her hair down and then re-braided it neatly with pretty colored ribbons. She was certainly attractive to look at it, but so delicate and frilly.

Nonetheless, after watching her unbutton her blouse the previous night, he had been distracted by her this morning at breakfast. He had been chewing his toast and thought for a moment that she was staring at him, but when he turned to double check, she had been facing Hannah, talking insistently. He must have made a mistake about where she had been looking, but on the other hand, maybe not, because she had certainly been watching him now, and her face seemed colored as he landed in front of the stands.

"How do we look?"

"Good," Susan said, looking past him to the team.

"Like you've been practicing," Hannah added with a smile. "What do our chances look like this year?"

Ernie started to answer, then stopped, looking towards the Slytherins, but they had already begun to make a rather noisy production of leaving, so he nodded tersely at their Captain once more before turning back to Hannah, the grin returning to his face, but she was pointing at something behind him, and he turned just in time to catch the Quaffle that had been aimed at the back of his head. "Nice try, Bagman!"

Fritz laughed, calling out to Ernie. "Shouldn't you be up here?"

"In a minute! I have things that are much more important than you lot…run those drills we talked about yesterday for another hour, and we'll have another practice tomorrow, same time.

He turned back to the girls, talking first to Hannah. "Any idea what to do with all the new recruits?"

"You're the Lieutenant, I thought."

"Yes, I'm the Lieutenant," he repeated, turning his attention to Susan as he tried to make light of the new and uncomfortable authority. "Would you girls be willing to help me with that, then? Or help me manage my team, maybe?" He laughed when Susan looked startled when he spoke her name. "Keep them on their toes. Let me know if they try skiving off when my back is turned?"

Janice called out a question, and he flew away without a backward glance, but his mind was still half in the stands with the two witches. He knew the team would never skive off, whether he was watching or not, but he couldn't think of what else to say to Susan. She was different than most of the other girls in seventh year.

The rest of the practice went smoothly, and he didn't even think about the DA or his new Lieutenancy again until he was stepping out of the shower in the locker room. Drops of water clung to his hair, and he left a path of water on his way to the bench in front of his open cubby. He placed one towel on the bench and sat on it, not bothering to cover himself up. He left the shower so hastily that a puddle was forming at his feet. He shook his head, spraying water all around. He glanced at his wristwatch as he put it back on his arm.

He had barely closed his hand over the fabric of his trousers when he felt the heat of the Galleon in the pocket, and he pulled it out to read the message at once. It requested an urgent meeting of the Lieutenants at Luna's appeal. He rolled his eyes, hoping this was truly something important; he didn't know Luna that well, but she seemed a bit, well, flighty. Urgent, it said…he looked at it again, then noticed that the numbers on the front meant it had gone off nearly twenty minutes ago.

"Bloody hell!" He was going to be late. He snatched his track suit out of the cubby, pulling the bottoms on over his pants, throwing on the jacket, leaving the shirt on the bottom of his cubby. He draped another towel around his neck, pulling his trainers on as he grabbed his rucksack and ran, the sound of the locker door slamming behind him. He ran all the way to the seventh floor corridor where he was supposed to meet the door for the Room of Requirement. Luckily, the halls were relatively empty. The door appeared, and with one quick glance back, he entered.

The Room surprised him. It had adapted to their smaller numbers, looking more like his grandmother's sitting room. He sat in one of what he thought would be comfortable leather chairs that were placed around a large wooden table. He took the chair closest to the warm fire and forgot how wet he still was until he found the leather uncomfortable against him. He stuck to it, and had to adjust both his seating and his trousers as they stuck to both the seat and his damp legs. They all sat there, Ginny, Luna and Neville also around the table, looking at the quills and parchment in front of them, a Sneakoscope sitting quietly between them. He looked around at them, not keeping his building annoyance to himself, shaking his wet head as he rubbed it with the towel, seeing the drops land on the parchment directly in front of him. He saw Ginny flinch as she was hit with his flying water drops. "You said it was important, Luna?" He pulled the towel from his head, his hand hitting the table a bit louder than he'd anticipated.

"It's about Harry."

With her sing song voice, she had grasped his attention, and he saw Ginny and Neville sit up a little straighter, leaning in to hear her better. Neville was the first to speak. "Is he all right?"

Ernie looked on as Luna spread out a transformed copy of the Quibbler. He stood behind her and looked over her shoulder, reading the headline:

**Harry Potter Defies Ministry with Daring Break In!**

**Dozens of Muggle Borns Spirited to Safety!**

Luna explained what they story said. "It happened a week ago, but it was completely hushed up by the Ministry, and Dad didn't start getting reports from witnesses who had escaped until the weekend. He printed a special edition for it."

The photograph was blurry, but it showed a large wizard with a thick beard shoving a middle-aged couple into one of the Ministry fireplaces as he fired a spell back over his shoulder. "I don't see Harry anywhere," Neville mused.

"That's him." Luna indicated the tall wizard in the group. "It looks like the Death Eater, Runcorn, but witnesses say he broke into the courtrooms where the MBRC was holding those awful trials, stunned Umbridge and Yaxley, and produced a _stag Patronus_ to get past the Dementors and help about fifty people escape!"

Ginny gasped. "Polyjuice Potion! It's what we used at the wedding to hide Harry! They must have nicked some!"

Ernie leaned in closer, searching the photo. "That might be Harry's wand, now that I look at it."

Their excitement barely contained, Neville leaned over the table. "You're right, Luna, that _is_ fantastic news. Do you have any more of these?"

She shook her head. "No, but I'm sure we can figure out a way to smuggle them in. I'll put Ravenclaw on it. If there's a spell out there that will get them in past the new security, we'll find it. I can get this one because my Dad and I have Encrypting Amulets that let him send me the _Quibbler_ as simple letters, but it only works for one copy at a time, and it might look a little suspicious if he started writing me dozens of letters at once."

"Speaking of dozens …" Ernie felt all eyes turn toward him. There were only three sets looking at him, but he still felt a little in the spotlight, and he smiled apologetically. "I was going to wait to tell you, old chap, but we may have a wee problem with Hufflepuff."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, of course, no one has been able to say anything with the Fidelius in place, but there's been a good amount of guessing, and I've been getting a lot of requests. There are a few more who want to join, it seems."

"How is that a problem?" Ginny asked.

Ernie gave her a wry smile, and a small, nervous laugh. "I think it might be noticed if every Hufflepuff in fourth year and up vanished at the same time every week or so."

"_All _of them?" Neville was dumbstruck.

"All but six, to be exact. And those six are new to Hogwarts this year; they were being taught at home before it became mandatory."

"But … _all_ of them?"

Ernie gave Neville a long look, crossing his arms across his chest, taking a deep breath. He could feel his chin jutting out. He liked Neville, but he was surprised that he had such a low view of his House. It offended Ernie, and his stance dared anyone else to question him. He understood why the Hufflepuffs would be united in this. Their House was loyal to a fault, trusting _and_ trustworthy, hard work was embraced; patience was truly a virtue with them, first to volunteer and last to leave any task. "_All _of us who were there for Cedric Diggory."

"I'm sorry. I should have –" Neville blushed, but Ernie cut off his apology.

"You're usually the house that turns out the heroes; no one's going to pretend you're not." Ernie gave a nod towards him and Ginny. "But Cedric was _ours_, and he was bloody magnificent. Brave, smart, good-looking … everyone said he was the best Hufflepuff had to offer in fifty years, and that's not saying so little as you lot might think. More Orders of Merlin have gone to Hufflepuff than Gryffindor, you know. You might go leaping to the front when a fight breaks out, but we're the ones who never even think of giving up, no matter what."

Neville nodded and sat down again, looking up at Ernie who had only moved closer. "I never meant it like that. I used to wish desperately I was one of you."

Ernie stepped back, his face softening, stunned by Neville's words. "But you're a Gryffindor."

"Well," he looked at Ginny, "I'm willing to try to be one now, but I've never really felt like I fit there. I used to watch you guys during Herbology, or out on the grounds and think that you'd care that I always try, that I always work my hardest, that I'm always loyal, even if I usually fall on my face when I try to do anything heroic. I mean, the greatest glory I've ever brought to Gryffindor before now was getting ten points for being Body-Bound by Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they went off to save the school." He pointed to the yellow and black badger banner hanging over the fire.

"I cried myself half sick when Cedric was killed. Don't ever think I don't respect you."

Ernie nodded his head respectfully at Neville. He had never heard anyone, but especially a Gryffindor, ever say they wanted to be a Hufflepuff. They were often dismissed as twits, no brains, no glory, not even Slytherin worthy. The leftover House, but Ernie knew better, and it gratified him that Neville had admitted how he felt. "Thank you. Truly." He smiled then. "And good to hear, as you are up to your eyes in us now."

Neville laughed. "I guess I am." He thought for a moment. "How about you, Hannah, and two more from fourth, fifth, and sixth years who are already D.A. come to the official meetings, and then you can have your own meetings inside Hufflepuff for everyone else? I'll get with Colin later tonight to extend the Fidelius Charm over the whole upper years for you."

The meeting went on for another hour, and finally Ernie was in his own bed. He sat up, as he did most nights now, thinking, against the headboard. Tonight, he thought about the rest of Luna's meeting. What was Harry doing at the Ministry? Ginny seemed to think that he wanted to get himself possessed by Voldemort. That was crazy. The locket made sense. If Umbridge had the locket, and they found it, that could lead to other Dark artifacts of Riddle's. He heard Neville's words in his head again. "Slytherin, Seeker, Snargaluff, whatever … why was Harry willing to risk everything to get it? He's not going to defeat You-Know-Who by waving jewelry at him. It's got to have some magical function or property, or maybe there's something _inside _the locket he wants. What would be small enough to fit in a locket that could be that important?"

He thought about what Ginny said about her experience in the Chamber of Secrets. He remembered that year well. His best friend Justin was one of the victims of the basilisk. He remembered feeling helpless when Justin was petrified. He had no idea what Ginny was going through at the same time. There was more talk tonight about the Heir of Slytherin and his artifacts. Someone finally proposed using the Sword of Gryffindor to help Harry, and that would mean stealing the Sword from Snape's office. _Stealing the Sword of Gryffindor_, Ernie thought. That would be a formidable task. It would take planning and precision as well as stealth and cunning. He crossed his arms like he did in the Room, remembering his part of the conversation:

"_Then we help. That's what we're here for, if I'm not mistaken." He refused to back down or be talked down._

"_But," Ginny protested, "breaking into Snape's office? That'll take weeks of planning if we want half a chance of pulling it off!"_

"_So it takes weeks. Or months." Ernie shrugged. "We work from the inside, Harry works from the outside, and whoever gets to the Sword first, it's all for the better. Either Harry already has a plan, or we have a rather lovely present for him when he shows up thinking he'll still have half the job ahead of him." He glanced across the table. "Neville, you're our leader, the final word is yours. What shall we do about the Sword?"_

_Neville did not hesitate. "We get it. You're right, we take as long as we need to, and we use that time to train ourselves into fighters, because Harry could show up any day now, and this isn't just about defensive magic any more. I'm going to ask Dobby to find out everything he can about the security on Snape's office, that's a start." He reached for the quill and started to make notes on the parchment in front of him._

Ginny was assigned finding out everything she could about Harry, separating rumors from fact, and Luna set out to find out spells to use against the Death Eaters and finding out about the Slytherin locket, if it truly exists and where it was seen last.

Ernie's task was much simpler and he recalled their conversation at the end of the meeting.

"_Ernie, I'm going to be honest with you … the only reason Slytherin had the Quidditch Cup all those years before we had Harry as Seeker is because they play dirty. You guys always turn out the best athletes."_

"_There is nothing glorious, cunning, or particularly learned about a pushup," Ernie recalled pointing out._

"_Exactly. And fighting is about just as much running and ducking as it is Hexing and Charms." Neville took a pinch of his own waist to demonstrate his point. "I'm not the chubby little kid I used to be, but I'm not in that great of shape either. A lot of us aren't. I want Hufflepuff to whip us into fighting trim. No one needs to die because they were too out of breath to cast a Shield Charm."_

Ernie smiled as he leaned back, thinking that Neville didn't know what was in store for him. He thought over his team, and decided that they would separate the boys from girls. Fritz would take over the training for the boys and he would ask Rowan Glynnis, a sixth year Chaser to take on the girls. He would be surprised if no one complained about those workouts. They would be sore, but they would be fit, and he would see to it that no one couldn't survive a battle because they weren't physically prepared. They would begin their preparations tomorrow, and he would begin by delegating. He extinguished the candle and slid his body down under the bedcovers. He thought about the upcoming week. There would be the main DA meeting, the Hufflepuff meeting and now the training, and that was added to his NEWT schedule and Quidditch practices. He closed his eyes, but he couldn't seem to fall asleep.

After an hour of tossing and turning, he left the dorm to wander out to the common room. He stepped through the round doorway, and was at once sure that someone was watching him. This feeling wasn't unusual in a room filled with living portraits, but this was different. He stood still for a moment, looking around the room, but saw no one. He went to sit by the fireplace, and found a book. He thumbed through the Advanced Transfiguration book, letting it open to the name plate on the inside front cover. _Susan Bones. _It was then that he realized she was here in the room. He looked around again, and saw the shimmer of her old invisibility cloak. He almost said something, but then decided to give her some privacy. If she wanted him to know she was there, she would have revealed herself. He gave a long look at the place where he thought she was and went back to his bed, stopping for a glass of water on the way. Perhaps counting Demiguise would help.


	4. Chapter 4 The First Mission

Twenty-eight DA members stood in small groups, getting ready for their first mission. The House colors were gone. The Chromomorphus Charm turned all their uniforms black. Their heads were covered; the scarves that would cover their faces were in hands or sticking out of pockets. Shoelaces were double-knotted. Hair was tied back. In the last week, they had been training under Fritz and Rowan to minimal complaint. At least, it was minimal on the part of the Hufflepuffs; after all, Fritz and Rowan were in _their_ House, but all in all, the trainings and meetings were going well. They worked hard and in this short time, Ernie could see a difference in all the Houses.

After Snape declared the new disciplinary policy and named the Carrows as the new disciplinarians, they tested it. Parvati Patil from Gryffindor volunteered, and she was Cruciated. She survived. She did quite well in fact. They knew after her punishment that it was time for their first organized mission. The other students needed to be shown that it was possible to stand up to the Carrows and Snape in small ways to keep up morale until Voldemort was defeated.

According to Dobby, whose task it had been to accomplish, Snape and the Carrows were all drugged and sleeping, and the DA members were ready to move out. Silence overtook the room as Neville went over their final plans. He explained how to use the galleons as a signal. Two squeezes; the galleon goes cold – everyone's on alert. Four squeezes; the galleon goes hot – everybody runs. Everybody. No heroics. Ginny provided everyone with Garbling Gum to disguise their voices. Ernie had been partnered with Neville, and as they checked one another for any overlooked detail in their preparations, he could feel that the adrenaline had already begun. He was excited about the mission. Writing their missing friends' names in the classrooms was going to be very satisfying when the entire school saw the "writing on the wall." It was a simple plan to take part of their school back. He and Neville were assigned the Great Hall. He popped the gum in his mouth, and covered his face with the now-blackened scarf. They stood together, all dressed alike with only their eyes showing as their disguised voices raised their battle cry, "Dumbledore's Army," their wands held high in the air. The silver sparks met in the center of the ceiling. When the light faded, they were ready.

As they traveled down the dark corridors – they dared not light their wands – Ernie's heart thumped in time with each footstep, his breathing raspy, scared and excited until they reached the double doors leading into the Great Hall. He went right up to the doors, intending to open them, but Neville silently stopped him, flourishing his wand and wordlessly casting the _Silencio_. Now, when Ernie pulled the doors open, there was no sound as, thankfully, Neville's spell worked and the entrance remained silent.

They stood at the back of the Great Hall, briefly halting in anticipation and as each of them took a different path, they found themselves meeting on the platform that held the staff table. He knew that no one could see it under his mask, but Ernie was grinning like a child on Christmas morning. He switched his wand to his left hand and began the painstaking process of putting the graffiti on the stones just above the Headmaster's chair. His _Flagrate_ was flawless, wordless and no one would be able to recognize his handwriting. As the words _Remember Cedric Diggory_ flowed from his wand, Neville was doing the same, inscribing _Long Live Harry Potter_ above that.

When they were both finished with their simple yet powerful seven words, he took a step back to admire their work. He glanced at Neville and saw that his whole face was grinning beside him. They were satisfied and as he stood back, his grin was almost visible beneath his black scarf. He froze, the smile promptly leaving his face when he heard the pretentious slow death march sound of clapping, mocking them. He tilted his head towards Neville, but didn't speak or turn until moments later when the Headmaster himself spoke from somewhere behind them in the dark. "Out for a little evening vandalism, are we?" Snape was standing at the end of the center aisle, a smirk on his face, his wand holding them at bay.

"Hex yourself!" Ernie spat, hearing all the fury he felt for this man and what he'd turned his school into through his distorted voice.

Snape flicked his wand, almost as a second thought, and a harsh spotlight was thrust upon them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Neville react, shielding his eyes. Ernie ignored the bright spots bouncing in front of his eyes, keeping him from seeing clearly as he switched his wand back to his right hand, and slowly reached into his pocket. He assumed that Neville had signaled everyone with his galleon, and so he took great care in keeping as still as possible while reaching for the packet of Peruvian Darkness Powder he had hidden in there. Snape was distracted while he talked to Neville, and Ernie knew he had only one chance for this to work; then they could make their possible escape. Snape began to laugh. "Neville Longbottom, I see. Your little costumes are quite effective. I can't say I recognize your friend, but I would know that flinch and cower anywhere."

Ernie was furious, and his eyes still hadn't cleared all the spots away, but despite not getting his hand out of his pocket, he reacted instinctively to Snape's distractions as he wrenched his wand up in the direction he thought Snape was. "Imped—"

Ernie felt Snape's spell hit him squarely in the chest, losing consciousness as he fell onto his back, his wand rolling from his fingers, hoping beyond hope that Neville found the darkness powder in time to escape. _He should have known from all his years in potions with the headmaster that he would be formidable._

***

When Ernie's eyes blinked open, he started to sit up, but Neville's hand on his chest kept him prone. He was a bit panicked as he spoke. "Snape's down. Everything's booby trapped – don't touch the furniture. Just run._" _Ernie nodded, and Neville let him up, helping him to his feet.

They sprinted through a jumble of furniture. To Ernie it was like running through his fields at home, trying to dodge the invisible Demiguise, not sure if you were going to run into one and get knocked down, or in this case, stuck to something. They continued as fast and as best as they could until they were trapped again, the Great Hall furniture blocking them at all angles. There didn't seem to be any way out. He heard Neville swear under his breath and he thought of adding his own expletives to the Hall's echoes. The chairs had formed a barrier, and not even their smallest members could have squeezed through there without touching anything, much less two men the size that he and Neville were. They both paused. Ernie glanced back at Snape's still figure unconscious on the floor, afraid he would wake at any moment.

As if hit by a bolt of lightning, Ernie knew and he smiled. He reached out his hand, touching Neville's shoulder, careful not to push him into the precarious pile of chairs. Ernie was excited when the idea first came to him, and he knew it showed on his face. Neville smiled in return as Ernie used his other hand to show Neville a flipping motion. "Levicorpus?" he whispered, a distorted hoarse voice coming from his throat.

Neville nodded, and Ernie used his wand to lift Neville easily into the air, up fifteen feet or so and carrying him above the floor. Ernie concentrated on his task, moving his wand carefully as he floated Neville across the barrier and with a twitch of his wand, Neville fell at the feet of their two waiting comrades. He shook his head in disbelief when he thought Neville would land badly, but apparently he _had_ learned something from Fritz in all those trainings about proper falls.

The taller of their two rescuers did the same for him, hoisting him high into the air with the same spell, but he was lowered much more gently to fall less than a foot. Neville was already standing, his right arm looking a little funny to Ernie, but they had no time for anything now as they all broke into a sprint.

There was no stealth now. They crashed through the doors of the Great Hall and out into the entry way, pausing. Neville gestured to Ernie. "Down. Common room." He pointed to the other two and after a brief moment of mutual congratulations, they all took off to their respective common rooms.

Ernie pounded down the corridor, and knew that Susan would be in her invisibility cloak, waiting with the door propped open for his arrival. She must have signaled to Fritz and Derek, because as he approached, the door flung open, many hands grabbing him and pulling him into the common room as they began to strip off his clothes. "Oi! You couldn't warm up your hands a bit?" he cried out, his voice still distorted until he spit the gum into his hand. Fritz laughed at him as he gathered Ernie's clothes into a pile, tossing his pajamas over. Ernie felt someone pulling his shirt over his head, and couldn't help a teasing glance at Derek, even though he knew nothing had been meant by it., "Oi! Warmer hands, but not where I'd like them."

The younger boy turned beet red, but he laughed as he apologized, and Ernie returned the smile. "Much better," he smirked as he felt a woman's hands smoothing over his back through the pajama top. Susan was in front of him, buttoning his shirt. He couldn't believe how fast she was with his buttons. Merlin, but her fingers were tiny. Her cheeks colored when she saw him watching her, but then she smiled as their eyes met, and he grinned right back at her. It was over almost before it began, and as they all headed to their separate dorms, Ernie grabbed his clothes and handed them to their House elf to get rid of. He turned, remembering to thank everyone and then before he knew it, he was jumping into his bed, pulling the covers up to his neck. He was breathing hard, not so much from the exertion, although that was part of it, but more from the adrenaline. They got away with it. He couldn't wait until tomorrow when everyone would see what they'd done. Snape's face would be priceless.

***

As the group approached the Great Hall for breakfast, Martin Cadwallader clapped Ernie on the back with a smile. Ernie grinned back, but soon noticed Susan's look of concern. He moved closer to her as she finished talking to Zach, still not quite hearing their quiet conversation. He raised his eyebrows curiously as Zach moved into the Great Hall, but Susan remained in the entrance with Ernie, and he frowned as he saw that she was alone "Have you seen Hannah? I hadn't seen her all morning, but I thought maybe she was with you or had gone somewhere with one of the other girls."

"Hannah? No." Susan shook her head, "She was gone when I woke up…I thought she was with you. You're such good friends, and after the close call –" She stopped herself, worry deepening almost towards panic on her face, but the influx of more students propelled them through the open doors and into the Great Hall behind Zach.

They turned right towards their House table, but stopped short, speechless when they saw her. Hannah. Susan clutched at Ernie's arm, surrendering a tiny gasp. Hannah was tied, a gag in her mouth, eyes widened in terror, standing on the platform in front of the staff table. To her right was Luna Lovegood, tied and gagged the same way, both still in their nightclothes. Ernie pushed his people forward and they sat, but before he sat down, he looked around the Hall for Neville, finding him standing beside his own House table. Neville shook his head slightly and Ernie saw Ginny pulling him down. Ernie finally sat down, watching Hannah on display as she appeared to become more terrified. Susan was sitting behind Ernie and as the food appeared on the table, she touched his arm again, exchanging a frightened look.

As Snape began speaking, his words were amplified as if by spell, but Ernie knew that it was merely the silence in the vast hall. "Last night, I caught two students in this Hall committing a most ill-advised act of vandalism." Ernie's eyes flicked to the shining words above the Headmaster's head. "They managed to escape, but they have been apprehended since."

Ernie balled his hands into fists as the Headmaster's words continued to frighten Hannah. She began to struggle against her bonds, and he bit his own lip as blood began to trickle from hers. Snape didn't seem to notice and had even seemed satisfied by her reaction as he continued, "Miss Lovegood and Miss Abbott will be demonstrating for all of you the extreme foolishness of such actions. The Cruciatus Curse would not seem to have been enough of a deterrent, but the Carrows assure me that they have many other means of enforcing discipline which they are eager to show you."

The two Carrows stood, like attack dogs jumping at the bit, and Ernie almost stood as well, but Susan's hand on his arm was keeping him tethered to his place on the bench. He couldn't anticipate what the siblings were going to do, but as the sister ran her wand along Luna's cheek and made eye contact, Luna screamed. Susan's grip tightened on him, and Wayne, who was sitting in front of him, turned back to look into his face. He shook his head almost imperceptibly.

Ernie looked left as Neville stood.

There was triumph in Snape's eyes, and if Neville saw it, he ignored it, walking forward and standing in the center aisle. Snape tilted his head; one eyebrow rising in surprise that Ernie knew couldn't be genuine. "Mr. Longbottom? Do you object to my authority as Headmaster of this school to punish troublemakers?"

"They didn't do it," he heard Neville say, and when he responded to Snape's snarl with "Then take me instead," he knew they had lost this round. He felt dejected and thought it was over until he heard Snape's response, "but there were two." His head snapped up and he knew then that Snape was going to humiliate Neville and punish the girls anyway. Snape raised his hand to authorize the punishment, and without thinking twice, Ernie rose, dislodging Susan's grasping hand. He straightened his back and stood tall in the aisle beside the table. For just an instant, he felt a hand on his arm trying to pull him back down, but he wasn't going anywhere he didn't want to be, and he spoke clearly, looking directly into Snape's piercing black eyes. "Then I shall be the other."

"Ah, yes. The brave, chivalrous Gryffindor and the strong, loyal Hufflepuff. You must feel so proud, flinging yourselves into harm's way to save the fair maidens from a fate worse than death. But, if you are determined to make examples of yourselves, I can accommodate you." Snape was practically salivating as he released Hannah Abbott and Luna Lovegood from the clutches of the Carrows.

He gave Hannah a small smile and exchanged a quick look with Neville as they stood near each other in the center aisle, waiting for what Snape would do to them. Whatever it was, was nothing compared to keeping Hannah and Luna out of it. There was certainly something to be said for taking responsibility for one's own actions, although Ernie knew that even if he had not been the second one, he would still be standing proudly at Neville's side.

Snape waved his wand nonchalantly, as if ordering breakfast, or summoning a potion bottle or cauldron. He felt Snape's eyes on him as he and Neville stood alone when thick iron chains burst like snakes from the wall below the graffiti, coming into the aisle and fastening around their wrists and ankles before either of them had time to react. Ernie tried to stop himself from moving forward. He tugged back against his restraints, but he was dragged forward until he was pressed against the cold wall beneath the words he and Neville had burned into the wall late last night. Ernie thought he would say something, certainly this kind of punishment was not appropriate to do to students, although he knew that Snape could make the argument that he was actually an adult, having come of age last year, but when he started to speak, to protest , a gag had tightened around his mouth.

He choked on it, turning his head, scraping his cheek against the stones as he faced Neville. His breath hitched, getting caught in the gag, and his pulse quickened, wondering if this was their punishment, but then Snape spoke again. His smooth voice grated on Ernie's ears, and he swore to himself, picturing what he'd like seen done to the Headmaster.

"You will remain there," he began, "without food or water until the damage has faded. I believe you will find that it was done quite thoroughly. It should take two or three days at least before the last has gone." Ernie was fighting against his own restraints, but stopped suddenly as he felt the burning on his skin. He gasped beneath the gag as a sharp, stinging feeling contacted his back as his robes, shirt and undershirt alike were stripped away. Only his trousers remained intact as the rest of his clothes fell to puddle at his feet. He could see that Neville looked the same. "Mr. Filch, I believe you have waited for this for a very long time."

As Snape spoke, he could hear muffled sobs from some of the students, and then a few gasps and moans as he heard Filch's footsteps rushing from behind them. His gag vanished, and he and Neville's eyes locked. He watched Neville who closed his eyes, but only for a moment, and then saw him brace himself against the wall.

For Ernie's part, his teeth were clenched and his fists balled as he maintained eye contact with Neville. Neville's brown eyes holding Ernie's hazel and Ernie heard the swish, crack, and slap of Mr. Filch's whip. Once. Twice. Three times. Again and again. A dozen times now. Two dozen. Three. Forty times in all. Neville remained silent, and Ernie knew that when it was his turn, he had to as well. He couldn't see Filch, but he knew he was grinning. Ernie saw Neville's blood splatter the wall between their heads, landing on their words. He heard more crying from behind him, thinking he recognized some of the older students now, and some of the really young ones were in complete hysterics. There was a pause in the crack of the whip, and as he saw Neville slide down the wall, partly in relief that it was over, partly involuntarily and he knew that it was his turn.

Neville's eyes were closed, and Ernie glanced up at the words. The two names shined, almost as a beacon. He stared at Cedric's name and planned to for as long as he remained conscious, remembering his friend, his teammate, and the first victim in the Second War. And then it began. Once. Twice. Forty lashes again.

He made no sound.

When it was ultimately over, he could still see Cedric's name and Neville's slumping body, still breathing. He could hear Madam Pomfrey's voice as she attempted to check on them. Susan was standing with her as she argued quietly with Snape. She was looking directly at him; into his eyes, and she smiled at him. He couldn't manage to make his mouth curve into a smile, but he appreciated her trying to convey her support; her concern. He watched as Madam Pomfrey shooed her away with the rest of the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors who had joined her near the dais.

He closed his eyes finally, wondering vaguely why it didn't seem to hurt so much anymore. It had been bad enough during, but now he just felt cold and oddly distant from his own body, though he could see a pool of blood at Neville's feet, and he imagined he had a similar one at his own. Soon the Great Hall was silent except for the labored breathing of both he and Neville. He rested his head against the cold wall, beginning to slump himself as Neville had, praying silently for a sleep he knew would not come easily, if at all.


	5. Chapter 5 Recovery and Beginnings

Ernie's entire body ached. Actually, ached didn't scratch the surface of what he felt. Each distinct line on his back was open and raw, and he could feel the sores as they wept and drained. It was worse where the gashes had crossed over each other. His face was scraped and tender, protesting each movement of facial muscle, his hands numb, wrists and ankles stinging from the manacles. As he fought through the pain to open his eyes, he could finally see his dorm room.

Everything was vibrant and blurry at the same time as he opened them no wider than slits, and he saw a woman standing on the other side of the room, her back to him. Her long, dark hair was plaited down her back and she was moving back and forth, shifting things on the table. She bent over to retrieve something that had fallen to the floor. She seemed very familiar, but everything was so bright, Ernie couldn't concentrate.

Her white shirt glowed, and when she turned slightly, he could see her porcelain complexion shining in the candlelight. She appeared angelic, and Ernie wasn't completely sure that he wasn't dreaming. Maybe he'd died up there on the platform and this was heaven. _Is there this much pain in heaven, though_?

He heard his name fall from her lips, and she took two steps towards him. Her face was glowed in the aura of the light, so so bright that it was painful to look at her, and then darkness enveloped him once more as his eyes closed.

*********

There was nothing on his body that wasn't in some kind of pain, ranging from dull and throbbing to stabbing and excruciating. His teeth hurt. He ran his tongue along the top set to make sure that they were still, in fact, there. His shoulders throbbed from hanging so long, but that was nothing compared to how his wrists felt. They had been manacled and held his whole body up, all 215 pounds of it, not to mention the twisting he had needed to do while sending messages to his Housemates. His lips pursed together, then curved into almost a smile, remembering how he used the Quidditch signals to talk to his team. He had known they recognized them when on the second morning, Fritz had come up to the staff table to speak with Professor Sprout and winked at him, then responded with hand signals of his own.

He took a deep breath, and he smelled…_wait, are those roses_? He inhaled deeply and when he did, he smelled rose petals and peppermint. His eyes still wouldn't open, but as he breathed in and out, he enjoyed the unfamiliar scent. There was a soft hand gently moving his curls from his forehead. Even the scratch of her fingernails- he assumed it was a her - was warm and soft against his clammy skin. He sighed deeply as she pressed a kiss to his forehead, whispering words of encouragement, willing his eyes to open for her, telling him he would be all right. He smelled her, felt her touch, her fingertips, her lips, but he couldn't open his eyes. He wanted to see who this mysterious healing angel was. Soon, the rest of his senses completely failed, and he was asleep again.

*********

Ernie woke up once again, and this time it was to the velvety feel of a woman's hand on his forearm, her thumb moving back and forth, raising the hairs in a tingle that strangely wasn't unpleasant. His eyes remained closed, but he could feel the light penetrating through his lids, and he knew it must be a new day. How long he had been unconscious he didn't know. He opened his eyes slowly, and was surprised that this time they actually opened easily.

He smiled thoughtfully at the raven-haired woman – Susan, he realized now -- sitting beside him on his bed, one hand resting on his arm, the other reaching for a glass on the adjacent table. She removed her hand quickly from his, switching the glass, rising and using her left hand to support the back of his neck as the cool glass touched his dry lips. He almost gasped at the welcome relief of coolness on his warm lips and as the icy water slid over his tongue and down his throat, he felt an immense reprieve. He saw the surprise in her face as he finished the entire glassful. It was better than he'd ever imagined that water could be.

She gave him a tiny beaker with his pain potion; it was warmer than the water, and it slid smoothly down his throat. As he spoke, his voice cracked from its lack of use. "You're always the one I wake up to. Nothing better to do?" He winked, but his voice was already tiring.

She turned away, hiding her face, but he saw the look of hurt there as she began to explain. "Everyone's been helping. Professor Sprout let us all skive off these two days since they took you off the wall." She noticed his confused look, so she added, "This is Wednesday. The Carrows came last night, but she barricaded the House and threatened to bring retaliation from _all _the Hufflepuffs, even if they weren't at Hogwarts any longer." She turned back to him and smiled. "Everyone has been just fantastic; everyone's eager to lend a hand."

"You're the only one I've seen, though. I really thought Sally-Anne or Morag or at least Hannah might be around."

"They've all been helping," Susan said quietly, grimacing at the first two names of his former girlfriends. "Everyone. Even the ones who don't much like you," she added with a smirk.

"Everyone likes me," he added, cheekily. "Just some more than others."

"That's true," she said, and with the speed of a Quaffle, she was sitting on her knees beside him, her delicate hands seizing his rough, now scruffy face, tilting his head up as she pressed her mouth to his. He was stunned at first, and didn't exactly react, but the taste of her mouth was beginning to make him dizzy. _Or was that the pain potion_?

His body ached, and for a moment, he thought that it was her kiss, but his sore back was in agony as he moaned against her lips, and then she was pulling away, standing next to the bed, speaking some foreign language he couldn't quite understand. It was probably English, but his brain hadn't caught up to the feelings left in him from both the flogging and the snogging, but he heard her say, "Well, Hannah will be right up. It's her turn."

_Her turn_? he thought, not understanding, still not comprehending until the door closed behind Susan, and he was alone.

When the door opened and closed again, Ernie thought that Susan had returned. He didn't expect to see Hannah, but then he remembered Susan's words from just a few moments ago. _Hannah will be right up. Her turn. _He waited for Hannah to say something, but she busied herself at the table. After a few minutes had passed, she came over, refilling his water glass, putting a cool wet cloth over his forehead. He hadn't realized that his head was warm, but the cooling cloth felt so good against his skin, he couldn't help but smile. "Susan said it was your turn. What does that mean?"

"It's my turn to sit with you, but tomorrow night, you'll be on your own. She'll probably change your bandages again tomorrow, though, after we get back from the meeting."

"Meeting?"

"DA. You're not going, of course."

"Of course I _am_," he said, trying to sit up but not succeeding.

"Ernie, you're badly hurt. You wouldn't make it"

"I don't care if the Quidditch team has to carry me there. I'm our Lieutenant, and I'm not missing a meeting."

"Fine," Hannah said, crossing her arms across her chest. "It's your funeral."

Ernie glared at her for a moment more, and then decided his head felt better on the pillow. _Much better on the pillow. _He closed his eyes. "She kissed me."

"Who?" Hannah asked. Her voice sounded as though she turned towards him now.

"Susan."

"Susan kissed you?" Ernie opened his eyes at the sound of surprise in her voice.

"Why is that so incredible?" He was still too sore for the chuckle he had intended, but he knew they were friends enough that she could see the teasing sparkle in his eyes. "I'm irresistible, you know."

"Irresistible?" she snorted. "I think not." He smiled, relaxing his body into the bedcovers as best he could. His back stung, and his shoulders spasmed with every movement; each breath. Hannah helped him sip some more of the cool water and he licked his lips, wondering why he was tasting peppermint. He was asleep before he could ask her to wake him for the meeting, forgetting that it was tomorrow. He was so tired and still in so much pain that sleep was a welcome relief.

***

Ernie had only arrived moments earlier when the Room of Requirement echoed with cheers as Neville entered, supported by Michael Corner and Terry Boot of Ravenclaw. Ernie turned to face him as he entered; sure that the relief he felt at seeing Neville was evident on his face. Their Commander was pale, exhausted-looking, and he had clearly lost a fair bit of weight, but he looked better than Ernie had feared he would after seeing himself in the mirror, and he was surprised at how well the other wizard had fared when he had frankly not been nearly as strong to start with.

He started across the room, frustrated at how much he needed the support of Fritz and Derek just to walk however unsteadily, but Neville met him halfway, and he and Ernie shook hands, then embraced, the necessary gingerness against their mutual injuries not lessening the new sense of brotherhood that had formed through the long torture.

After this initial welcome back, Ginny and Luna took over the night's drills as Neville and Ernie sat on opposite sides of the room, taking their own notes, as they watched everyone work. Ernie was focusing on the Hufflepuffs in the group. Unfortunately, he was slightly distracted. Every time he glanced at Susan, he could see the shape of her body beneath her tight-fitting workout clothes. He could feel her lips on his, her hand on his arm, her fingers as they pressed into his neck when she helped him yesterday to drink the water. He shook his head and observed Morag and Megan, then Zach and Wayne, but still, his mind and his eye kept going back to Susan.

They were friends, sure, but they had never…well, he had never considered her more than that. Now, as he watched her, he began to realize how wrong he had been to judge her and dismiss the notion out of hand.

To him, she had always seemed to be a frilly, feminine flower. She was dainty and he was so much the opposite, taller by nearly a foot, broader by at least twice as much. She was as dark-haired and eyed as he was golden.

When she wasn't wearing her Hogwarts uniform and robes, she wore pretty little dresses in light colors, putting colored ribbons through the braid in her hair; sometimes flowers as well. Her skin was the color of a porcelain doll, like he'd seen at his grandmother's house a long time ago. She was a tiny thing, small boned and delicate.

He snorted to himself, setting off a wave of pain through his shoulders. _There was nothing delicate about the snogging she gave me_.

As he watched her cast a spell that gloved her hand in silver, catching Luna's Stunner with an easy confidence, he found himself increasingly impressed by much more than the spellwork she had shown. She wasn't frail or delicate at all. She was strong and athletic; so much stronger than he could have imagined. And that blue hair ribbon was kind of pretty, he admitted. It suited her. It was almost the same color as the blue of his family tartan.

"Ernie, you look pale." He looked up to see Hannah standing over him. He hadn't noticed that the other Lieutenants had just called a break as Susan trotted over to get some water from the table. "Are you in pain?"

He was about to shake his head no when he noticed that when he instinctively flexed the muscles in his back, he was in an _extraordinary_ amount of pain, and he winced.

"You should lie down," she insisted, motioning for Fritz and Derek to help her get him on his back. Susan had apparently noticed and was there faster, directing Hannah to lay him on his stomach instead. "Are you sure?"

Ernie barely noticed the annoyed look Susan gave her best friend. Hannah rolled her eyes in return as she smiled at Ernie and settled the cushions so he would be able to lie on his stomach once they had removed his shirt. When he was naked to the waist, Fritz and Derek helped him into position as he groaned and bit his lip, surprising himself with the taste of blood as the still-fragile skin split beneath his teeth. Susan took a cloth from her satchel and wiped the blood from his mouth, smiling gently at him as the other boys set him down carefully.

"Oh, Ernie," Hannah said, startling the small group. "You're seeping through the bandages. Should we get Madam Pomfrey?"

"I can change them," Susan said quickly. "I've been doing it since he was moved back to Hufflepuff anyway. I'll just need to run out and get some supplies from our common room." Susan returned to Ernie's side much faster than he had expected, a sink having suddenly appeared with everything she needed, including a pitcher of warm water, new bandages, and clean towels to wipe away the seepage, as well as miniature versions of the filled potion bottles she would need.

The drills were about to begin again, and Ginny made sure they were well enough away from Ernie and Susan that his bandages could be changed safely.

Susan kneeled beside him, giving Ernie a tiny cupful of the pain potion, and as he rested his head on an extra cushion, she peeled the bandages from his inflamed back, making him shudder. Susan took one clean towel and patted his weeping back as dry as she could, then took a new towel and spread the potion onto it, patting that directly onto the wounds.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as he flinched and bit down on his hand to keep from crying out. Tears were involuntarily squeezing from the corners of his tightly closed eyes. She covered his back with another clean towel. "Let's let this sit for a few minutes." She scooted up closer to his head.

His arms were folded under his cheek. He dared not lift his neck up. He had just gotten comfortable and wanted to be still. She brushed the hair from his closed eyes and his forehead, but let her hand remain in the locks that were longer by his neck, raking her fingers through his thick curls. Her fingertips were soft and gentle on his neck.

He took as deep a breath as he dared. He smelled the rose and peppermint again, and he felt soothed by it. He moved his hand a little at a time to avoid aggravating his sore muscles until he was able to rest his palm on Susan's knee. He squeezed her leg. His eyes were still closed, but he noticed that she didn't recoil from his touch or move away and he smiled into the cushion.

Ernie stayed on the floor with Susan close by as Ginny showed them their next act of defiance – leaflets. As the little bundles were handed out, Ginny spoke. "Now, _some_ people don't know when to quit, but we are an army here, and we follow orders. Although, Ernie, I want to let you know that on the other side of this door, House rivalries are firmly in place, so Hufflepuff had better change their hand signals before the next Quidditch match."

He showed her two fingers in a signal that was most definitely not used in Quidditch. When she responded in kind, sticking out her tongue, he laughed and she continued, "Our bravely battered leadership told us to keep going and make another attack, so that's exactly what we're going to do. Tomorrow morning, everyone will take one of these --"

Once she had finished her explanation and everyone had their supply of the charmed grains that would turn into the leaflets they were going to scatter through the school, they began to leave the Room of Requirement in small groups. Susan cast a charm to keep the towel on Ernie's back in place until they could get to their common room and finish with the last potion, then carefully slid Ernie's shirt on, and Fritz and Derek assisted him back to the dorms. They wanted to get back before the corridor patrols began again for tonight. After receiving Susan's instructions on what to do when they returned him to his bed, the trio left first, expecting to be followed soon after by her and Hannah.

It didn't take Susan long to arrive at Ernie's bedside. He had already been stripped down to his shorts, a thin sheet covering him to his waist. Once Derek and Fritz had managed to get him settled onto his stomach, she immediately began to add a new potion to Ernie's back and he immediately felt the heat of the wounds disappear for the most part. This potion was more of a cream, but she didn't rub it in, putting it on each wound almost as though she were painting his back with the thick, healing concoction. When it covered his entire back, she laid the strips of bandages, on top, first vertically, then horizontally, taping them to his sides.

Ernie was lying quietly, not speaking, resting, but his eyes were open now, and Susan began to clean up the leftover bandages and put the potion bottles away. He had been staring at her, watching every move she made, and that had gone unnoticed until now. She smiled at him when he caught her eye. He suddenly felt warm. Susan called Derek to help her roll Ernie, and he left them alone as soon as his task was complete.

"Does it hurt?"

"Some."

"Well, that's not bad, then." She smiled again, his lovely nursemaid.

He decided bluntness was the order of the day. "You kissed me yesterday. Or was I delirious?"

"Were you?"

"I don't think I was."

"And so...."

He was confused. "And so what?"

"And so, it was silly." She paused. "I shouldn't have done that."

Her hand had stopped to rest on his coverlet, and he took it up, bringing it to his lips, warm and soft as he kissed her fingers. He felt them trembling on his lips. "No. You shouldn't have." Her head jerked to look at him in disbelief. "You shouldn't have waited until I was half dead." He tugged gently on her hand, a difficult feat considering the amount of pain it put him in, and he hoped she would understand what he wanted her to do.

He smiled as she leaned down, slowly coming closer until their lips met, his hand still holding hers as they kissed. When he tasted the peppermint on her tongue, he didn't know if the pain potion was kicking in or something else was happening to him. The pain was momentarily pushed to the back of his mind as he enjoyed the taste of Susan; the feel of her kissing him. She put her fingers in his hair, and he wished he could move freely. He wanted to pull her onto the bed with him, put his arms around her, tug her hair from its braid, but he could hardly move.

He could barely lift his arm, but he managed to squeeze her hand, and when his tongue touched hers, she deepened the kiss. Their foreheads met, and then their cheeks, but there was no time for anything more. They broke apart as the door opened. "Time for bed," a gentle voice said.

"Just what I was thinking," Ernie murmured.

"Miss Bones," Professor Sprout prodded quietly. "Curfew."

Susan looked one last time at Ernie, promising to check on his back first thing in the morning.

***

The next morning, Ernie was stiff and sore and still in more pain than he'd ever experienced before. Professor Sprout had just left after informing him that he was expected to return to classes today. She had frowned through most of their conversation, and he could tell that she was seething, and couldn't have disagreed any more with the Headmaster. Her protests had fallen on deaf ears, and when she called upon Madam Pomfrey's opinion, she was surprised the experienced Healer had agreed with Snape. She didn't think that Poppy was Imperiused, and she agreed that if she had been removed as Healer and replaced with a Death Eater, things would only be worse for everyone at Hogwarts, but she still expected more from her. Sprout had uncharacteristically ranted on for a few minutes more before leaving, but she did tell him to remain in bed until Miss Bones arrived to change his bandages.

Soon after, there was a light rapping on the door, and Ernie's' heart fluttered at the sound. He laced his fingers behind his head, trying to show off his build for Susan, but was almost immediately in pain, so he opted to be reading his potions' textbook when she walked in. He called out, "Come on in."

Susan entered carrying assorted curative things to use in changing his bandages, and Ernie smiled secretly at the look in her eyes when she stopped abruptly as she caught sight of him, naked to the waist, propped up in bed. He wasn't at his best, certainly, and he knew he wasn't one of the more handsome boys at the school, but he also knew that the long hours of Quidditch practice and hard manual labor on his family farm had given him a legitimately impressive physique. She caught herself, and proceeded to the table across the room, dropping her armful of supplies. "Good morning," she said, glancing back for only a second.

"Mornin'," he answered, then when she wasn't looking, flicked his wand at the door, closing and locking it wordlessly.

"How do you feel today?"

"Bit better," he winced, sitting up.

"You're still in pain."

His eyes met hers, but he refrained from comment. He knew the pain showed on his face, but didn't think he should whinge any more about it.

She helped him lean forward and cast a numbing spell on his back, removing the bandages and washing his back. "No shower for two more days, you know." She handed him the beaker. "Drink this. It's for the pain. It has a slightly higher dose, but you're going to be on your feet most of the day, so you'll need the extra bit." She began to rub the ointment onto his wounds. This ointment seemed to actually go into his skin and felt very unlike yesterday's cream. She put the new bandages over the ointment, and waved her wand, adding a temporary sticking charm to keep them there. She helped him roll over, but it was not easy. He knew he was a big man, and he hated the idea of needing her help. When he was finally carefully sitting with his back against the headboard, she sat next to him about the bed and gathered the items that were strewn on the bed for his bandage changing and placed them back into the medical rucksack she had brought with her.

He touched her arm, not sure what he was going to say, but when she looked at him with those oh so dark eyes, he smiled, his cheek dimpling. "How long have you liked me?" Lack of confidence had never been a problem for him, and he was glad that he said it. He wanted it out in the open. He looked at her lips as she formed the words, but he barely heard her. He really wanted to kiss her again.

"Sorry? What makes you think I like you?" she repeated, sounding annoyed that he wasn't listening.

"I…well, you do, don't you?"

She bit her lip. "I don't know what gave you –"

"You snogged me! That's what gave me –"

"I didn't snog –"

"Kissed me then. Twice. Well, twice while I was awake. I don't know what you did while I was unconscious." He smirked again. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'o' shape and he _almost_ laughed, but he didn't and continued questioning her. "Why didn't you snog me sooner? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were with all the other girls."

"Not all."

She made a derisive sound and began to count off on her fingers. "Sally-Anne, Alicia, Morag, that girl in Inverness last summer –"

He grabbed her hand, feeling his face flush with embarrassment and wanting the list of his conquests to stop.

"You never even noticed me, Ernie. You still don't." She rose from the bed, but he grabbed her by her arms. He saw her face pinch and realized too late that he'd grabbed her a bit roughly. He loosened his hold, but wouldn't let go of her completely. "You never saw me," she added.

"I was a fool then, because I see you now." He brought her towards him, and when she sat on the bed again, he surprised her by flipping her on her back. She shrieked and he hesitated, afraid he'd hurt her again, but when he saw her lips curve up, he smiled and rose painfully to his knees, hovering, running one hand down her arm as he took hold of her around the waist and brought his head very close to hers. "I see you now," he repeated, "and you are the most beautiful witch I've had the pleasure tae have in my bed." He heard the burr of the Highlands that he tried to hide since first year come out unbidden as he let his lips drift very close to her ear and as he spoke he moved slowly around her cheek to her mouth, his breath caressing her face on the journey.

When their lips finally met, he felt her moan as well as heard it and when he tasted her tongue on his, for that split second he was in the glen, lying with her in the heather under the early morning light. She smelled of rose petals and tasted of peppermint and the pain in his back was pushed away for this moment of absolute pleasure. His body rested carefully on hers and as he felt the curve of her breasts against his chest and his hand found her arse, it was his turn to moan into her mouth. Her hands slid into his hair, and she lifted her leg, rubbing it against his as she leaned into him. They stopped only when they heard the doorknob to the room rattling and then a voice from the other side.

"Ernie, it's Zach. Is the door stuck? It's nearly time for class, and Snape said you'd better not be late."

"One moment," Ernie called, looking into Susan's eyes. She reached her hand from his neck to trace his dimple with one finger. He smiled at her, deepening it. He let her up and she helped him with his shirt. She opened the door for Zach. He and Susan exchanged an odd look, and then she was gone while Zach remained to help Ernie get ready.

Luckily for Ernie today only consisted of Potions, Herbology and Dark Arts, the one class he wished he could skive off. Zach and Wayne shadowed him, keeping Ernie from being knocked into. Susan met Ernie in Dark Arts with the rest of the House, but she always sat with Zach and he always sat with Hannah. He watched her throughout the class and smiled each time she looked in his direction.

Professor Carrow made a point of reminding her of what had happened to her Aunt, then began to ask questions about the rest of her family. "What does your father do now, Miss Bones? Trouble supporting a family with no job, I suppose, hmm? Blood-Traitors don't do so well in these enlightened times, do they?"

She didn't answer him, but her cheeks colored as he continued with some snide comments about her father's lack of work and lack of money and perhaps he should remember where his loyalties should lie. As soon as class ended, she left quickly without so much as a glance back in spite of Ernie calling after her. Ernie tried to run after her, but his body was not cooperating with that kind of exertion.

Zach and Wayne helped him to the Great Hall for dinner right after and he couldn't help but notice that Susan was not there. When he asked Hannah about it, she just shrugged and admitted that she didn't know anything about her friend's family circumstances; it was something Susan had always been private about.

Ernie was quite hungry, but he tried not to eat too much. He knew that after barely eating for the last several days, he needed to start out slowly if he wanted to regain what he had lost in muscle. He did decide to make up a plate for Susan, however, and when he carried it back to the common room, he was surprised to find her alone and doing her charms homework. He sat beside her, but she didn't look up until he put his hand on her knee, rubbing back and forth. They were alone in the room except for a couple of first or second-years that Ernie didn't recognize right away. "You weren't at dinner," Ernie said in a quiet voice, ignoring the others in the room.

She shrugged and looked away wordlessly.

"I brought you something to eat. I hope I chose something you'll like," he said, handing her the plate.

She looked genuinely surprised. "Thank you, Ernie. That was very thoughtful of you." She took the plate and munched on a chip, then bit into the chicken leg that was still warm. She finished it quickly, surprising Ernie with her appetite, and started on the rest of the chips as they sat quietly together for a time. He conjured a cup of tea for her.

"Is everything all right with your parents?"

"My parents are fine," she answered tersely.

"But Carrow said –"

"Carrow's an idiot. And he doesn't know what he's talking about." Her voice sounded stressed, but he thought it best not to question her about it further. He thought he'd try a different tactic.

She hadn't looked at Ernie until he changed the subject. "How long have you liked me?"

She paused and bit her lip, then popped a grape into her mouth. "Second year." He started to speak, but she interrupted him. "It's okay, Ernie. You don't have to –"

She didn't so much stop speaking as Ernie cut her off by kissing her. His eyes opened as their kiss ended and he smiled at her. "What do you like about me?" It wasn't fishing for compliments, and he hoped she understood that, but they were just so _different _that he was honestly curious what would draw her to a burly athlete and shepherd's son, since he truly didn't believe it was just a matter of the Galleons he had inherited.

She shrugged noncommittally, moving away from him down the sofa. He slid closer by the same distance, putting his arm around her, and as he leaned in for another kiss, she touched his face. "Your dimple," she smiled, "and your curls," and she touched his hair with two fingers, and then added, touching it, "your nose."

"Now, I know you're lying. I have a horrible nose. Been broken twice, and it shows."

She jostled him as she sat up on her knees, cupping his face with her hands, slanting in, kissing the tip of his nose. "It's _your_ nose. It's part of you. And I like it." Ernie's breath caught in his throat as she stared into his eyes. _They're so dark. I think I love her eyes_. His arm went around her waist, pulling her to him. He saw the surprise in her eyes, but as they closed, so did his and he was kissing her again, and it was better, so much better, than this morning.

Her fingers were raking through his hair, and he could taste the grape she had just eaten, feel her curves against him. It was intoxicating. His brain was beginning to shut down as his hands roamed her body, moving smoothly over her clothes. One hand tried unsuccessfully to fumble at the buttons on her shirt while his mouth savored her neck. He pushed her down on the sofa, trying her buttons again. He remembered how quickly she had dressed him after the first mission and wished his fingers were smaller and could work faster, that his injuries weren't still making his movements so stiff and awkward.

He stopped suddenly, hearing the laughter as the portrait opened. Hannah and Morag were returning from dinner, and they stopped abruptly as they realized what was happening on the sofa.

Ernie smiled, thinking that perhaps if he wished hard enough, they would go away, but Susan's hands were on his chest, and for an instant, he thought she would continue what they'd begun despite their new found audience, but then he felt the pressure of her pushing him away, still gentle in her touch, but firm. Her cheeks were becoming pink and he knew it wasn't just from their exploits, but from embarrassment.

Susan leapt up, straightening her clothes and hurrying across the common room to her dorm. Ernie sat back against the sofa cushion as Hannah took Susan's spot with Morag on his other side. "So…" Hannah began.

Ernie grinned sheepishly, not quite blushing, and Morag took his hand and was about to say something when Susan burst back in, stopping only for a moment to collect her charms homework. She turned to leave quickly without a word, but looked at Morag's hand holding Ernie's and came closer to the three of them, leaning down to Ernie's face. "Thank you for dinner," she said in a breathy, high pitched sort of way, then kissed him chastely on the lips. "Good night." Before anyone could react or respond, she was gone.

The next morning, Ernie arose early, dressed and waited outside the girls' dorm, saying good morning to all of the seventh-year girls as they emerged for breakfast. When Susan finally came through to the common room, she was taken aback to find Ernie practically leaning on her dorm door. Before she could say anything, he had taken her in his arms, kissing her deeply and handing her a pink rose. She smiled at him and without either of them saying a word, they walked down to breakfast together, hand in hand.

The Galleons seemed almost unneeded for communication when compared to the Hogwarts rumor mill. By lunch, everyone in the DA knew they were together. When Neville met him outside the greenhouses later that afternoon and teased him about his apparently far more enthusiastic recovery, he laughed and suggested that he might even want to send Filch a thank you note. After all, if not for the flogging, Susan may never have admitted her feelings for him. Fortunately for everyone involved, Neville talked him out of that by reminding him that he already got the girl and there would be plenty of suicide missions if he really wanted them.


	6. Chapter 6 Getting Caught

A week into their relationship, Ernie and Susan had been caught intensely snogging four times; twice by Madam Hooch, who had found them once under the Quidditch stands and once in the locker room. The_ boys' _locker room. Susan received an embarrassing Howler and spent the rest of the day avoiding Ernie _and_ Professor Sprout, but Ernie managed to catch up with her in the hall outside of potions and asked her to meet him back there when his class was over. Avoiding the passing snickers, but red-faced, she reluctantly agreed.

He smiled as she helped him clean up his work space. Everyone had already left with the exception of Professor Slughorn, who was finishing up a few things and clearing his own work space. Ernie tossed Susan his rag and she wiped down the worktop while he went over to speak to the Professor. Slughorn left Ernie to lock up the lab and he and Susan continued their cleaning.

She reached across him to take his cauldron for washing, and he took this opportunity to grab her around the waist. She protested a bit too loudly and pulled away from his grasp. She carried the cauldron to the sink and began soaping it, filling it halfway with warm water. She had been so intent on getting the burn marks off of the cauldron's bottom, she didn't notice Ernie come up behind her until his lips were on her neck. "Oh," she said involuntarily, moving closer to the sink. He closed this new distance and his teeth grazed her ear. "I love those earrings."  
"They were my Aunt's."

"They're pretty. They look nice on you." He nipped at her ear again, and then he was sucking softly on her neck. She had begun making quiet, encouraging sounds. He was always taken aback at the newness of his feelings for her, and the noises she made for his touch pleased him like no other. His hand moved along her body, beginning at her hip and gliding to follow her curves. His arms went around her waist, but he decided to take a risk and instead of letting them remain there as he usually did, he cupped both of her breasts and tugged her against him.

She let out a gasp and said his name in what he knew was _mock_ annoyance. He almost laughed when, instead of pulling away from him, she pushed herself deeper into his hands. He was still surprised that despite her small stature, there was so much substance to them. Through her clothes, they were certainly attractive, but he hadn't actually realized how much there was to them until he held them for the first time. He massaged them now, relishing the feel of them, even through her clothes, round and defined, dense and weighty and they fit so well in his hands as though they were meant only for him. Her shirt and bra were so thin that he could feel her nipples peaking and he let his thumbs rub over each one and when her head fell back against his chest and she sighed out his name, he was glad that he had. For a second, he thought he heard a noise in the corridor outside the lab, but he was more involved in the arousing breathy sounds Susan was making and when he couldn't stand it anymore, he released her breasts and spun her around, grabbing her upper arms, kissing her mouth hard. He grabbed her arse and lifted her up, but quickly they had sunk to the floor of the lab, writhing against each other. He was so hard now, he was in actual pain and he knew that she must be able to feel it against her. Her skirt had ridden up; her skin warm to his touch.

Her wet, soapy hands were in his hair, and he felt the slipperiness of the soap as she moved her hands up under his shirt. He tried unbuttoning her shirt, but in his haste, he heard the fabric rip and then his mouth was on her breast and he didn't care at all about the buttons pinging across the dungeon floor. His shirt was open, and then it was off, and as he groped around for his belt and trousers, the door slammed.

Everything stopped in that moment. Time. Sound. Motion.

His eyes caught Susan's, and she looked alarmed. He looked at her heaving chest, and they both thought that perhaps if they didn't move at all, they could become invisible. It was possible.

"Mr. Macmillan."

Ernie closed his eyes, thanking Merlin that it was just Professor Slughorn, but he still didn't move or speak.

"Mr. Macmillan. I'm going to leave and return in five minutes. I will speak to you both then."

Ernie opened his eyes when he heard the door close again. After an ironic smile and a shared kiss, they scrambled to redress quickly, Susan using her wand to repair her shirt, then putting her cloak back on. They gathered the rest of Ernie's potion supplies and placed them in the now-dry cauldron while they waited for the Professor to return. They finished only seconds before he re-entered his classroom. "Now, you two, as much as I _love_ love -- and I do -- the potions lab is not the place for your dalliances. Miss Bones, you don't take potions this year, do you?"

Her cheeks colored and she looked at her shoes. "No sir."

He turned to Ernie. "Mr. Macmillan, I expect more from you. I've already informed your Head of House –"

"What?!"

"Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes, Miss Bones. Professor Sprout will be dealing with your punishment, and I expect that you will not be visiting Mr. Macmillan in potions unless it is a dire emergency." He smiled kindly, touching Susan's arm. He was surprised when she flinched. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. Fine."

"Well, if you're finished clearing up, you may both go. I expect Pomona will want to see you shortly."

It wasn't long upon returning to the common room after dinner that Professor Sprout called them both into her office.

"You both realize what would have happened if you had been caught by Professor Carrow?"

"Which one?" Ernie asked hotly.

"Does it matter?" Professor Sprout raised her eyebrows at him, almost daring him to speak out again. She was a gentle Head of House for Hufflepuff, but when she needed to be stern, she was. And he knew it. "Your back's barely healed. Susan's barely –"

"She's of age," Ernie said defensively, knowing where that sentence was going and not liking it one bit.

"Stop interrupting," she said, using a tone she usually reserved for the Slytherins. "This isn't about whether or not you're within the letter of legality. This is about what the Headmaster and his…disciplinary staff feel is appropriate, and I can assure you that having known Severus Snape for nearly sixteen years: two students, of age or not, cavorting in his Potions dungeon is severely off limits."

"It's Professor Slughorn's dungeon now –"

"Professor, it was my fault." Susan had been biting her lip, but she had remained silent until now, letting Ernie argue with Professor Sprout about their being found out in the potions room after hours.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Susan. Of course it was your fault –"

"Professor –"

"And yours as well, Mr. Macmillan," she said, turning back towards him. "I should ban you both from the Hogsmeade weekend we have coming up." She paused, letting her words sink in as horror crossed their faces, and then continued, "But I won't. This year has been difficult enough, but I expect better behavior from both of you. Honestly, I can remember Minerva complaining about Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown, but I think you two have even surpassed them." There was an exasperated tone to her voice now, and then there was a long pause as the three of them stood there in the professor's office, Ernie and Susan alternately staring at the floor and glancing at each other. "Go to bed... Separately," she added with a stern look. "Good night."

They stepped into the common room. Ernie walked Susan to the girls' door and kissed her sweetly on her mouth. When she disappeared from view, he threw himself into the chair by the fireplace across from Hannah, scribbling on a parchment and handing it to Hannah when she rose to go to bed. She smiled and waved good night, but returned quickly, sitting beside him once more. She looked uncomfortable as she twirled the note for Susan in her hands. "Ernie, I know you two have gotten closer," she began, and he grinned back, but she quickly became serious. "How'd she get all those bruises?"

"What bruises?" His brow furrowed with concern.

"Her arms. Her back. She had one on her thigh, and I noticed one on her arse when she was dressing."

"You watch each other dress?" he asked with a salaciously raised eyebrow that was only half a joke.

"We don't _watch_. What is it with you boys?" Hannah said in exasperation.

Ernie laughed, but his demeanor quickly returned to serious. "What kind of bruises?"

"Deep, black and blue bruises. Quite a few, really."

He couldn't think of anyone who would hurt Susan. "Do you think they're from training? With Rowan?"  
Hannah shook her head. "I don't think so. Sure, we've been sore, but no bruising. And Susan's not as delicate as she looks."

He looked around the common room. The lights had dimmed, but the fireplace was still roaring. He and Hannah were the only ones there. "Can you ask her to come out so I could speak with her?"

"Sure, but then I'm going to bed." She turned back with a smirk, "and no snogging. I don't want detention for leaving you two alone."

Ernie laughed. "No promises."

When Susan came out a few moments later, Ernie was caught by surprise and almost completely forgot why he had wanted to see her. She was wearing a thin nightdress that highlighted her sweet curves. He was taken in by every detail that normally would have been ignored – the pale blue color that was intermingled with plaids and flowers, and his lips curved into a smile when he saw the tops of her breasts peeking out from the low neckline. Her hair was combed out and flowing freely down her back, and her arms were bare as well as being barefoot. He didn't think he'd ever seen her dressed so intimately. He stuttered as his breaths became deeper, but then he saw the bruises on her arms, just as Hannah had said, and his brain kicked in again.

"Susan," he managed to say coherently, rushing to her. She had obviously expected an embrace, and she looked alarmed when he grabbed her arm, tentatively exploring the disturbing marks. "What happened?" He sounded harsh, but his fingers ran tenderly over the dark bruises, concern darkening his face. He bit his lip and lifted the hem of her nightdress enough to see the mark on her thigh. It looked like fingers! He reached unthinkingly for the elastic of her knickers, wanting to see if there really was one on her bum as well, but she slapped his hand away and stepped back.

"What are you doing, Ernie?!"

"Where did you get those bruises?" She looked frightened as she swallowed and licked her dry lips. He reached out a hand again tentatively. "Susan, if someone hurt you –"

"No one hurt me, Ernie."

"_Someone_ hurt you, and I mean to find out –"

"You," she whispered, her eyes on the floor.

"Sorry?" His eyes darted from her arm to her face.

"Th-They're from you."

He stared at her incredulously. "I've been hurting you?" She nodded. He ran a finger over her arm once more. "Why didn't…why didn't you say anything to me? _How_?"

Ernie was stunned and full of such distress, he couldn't speak. He couldn't look at Susan any more. He walked away, sitting on the big chair by the fireplace, his head dropping into his hands, feeling like he would be sick. He closed his eyes, trying to get the image of the dark bruises on Susan's previously unmarred skin out of his head.

She came around and kneeled in front of him, putting her hands on his knees. "We…we were snogging, and I didn't notice most of them until the next day."

"Why didn't you say anything to me? Did you think I was _trying_ to hurt you, Susan? I would never –", but he faltered knowing that he had, in fact, hurt her.

"I didn't think you were trying to hurt me. That's why I didn't say anything about it. I thought – you're so strong, Ernie. You've been a bit…enthusiastic, and I just thought that you didn't realize. I know that you're use to girls that are athletes, and I didn't want you thinking I was fragile."

"I didn't realize, but that's still not okay, Susan. Look at your arms," he murmured to her. "You should have said something. If anyone else had done that to you…well, I would kill them. I'm so sorry."

He went to bury his face in his hands again, but she stopped him, running her palms over his face and lifting his head as she stood. She climbed up on his lap and sat on his leg, putting her arms around his neck and kissing his face gently. He put his arms around her, drawing her closer. He could feel his body already responding to her closeness and it was then that he pulled himself back. _How was he ever going to control himself around her?_

"Please forgive me." He was still speaking to her in hushed tones, unable to make eye contact.

"There's nothing to forgive, Ernie. It was an…."

"Susan, I…I don't know…if I can control myself around you. I know you can feel it. You do the most amazing things to me, Susan. I feel things for you that I've never felt for anyone else. Being with you is so intense; I just don't know what to do with it." He looked into her eyes, knowing that he was falling so far he could never climb back up. With any other girl he had been with, he had never expressed himself with so many words. It had always been physical, and not in a good way, he thought, thinking for a moment of last year with Morag. Susan was different, and he couldn't believe how quickly it had all hit him. "You have to stop me; you have to tell me when I hurt you. Promise me."

She nodded and then she kissed him, her hands playing in his hair, touching his cheek. He pulled her back with him as he settled into the chair, keeping Susan on his lap; her head nestled into his neck, his head resting atop hers.

Hannah woke them at two in the morning and when they sheepishly grinned and explained that nothing had happened, Hannah gave Ernie a scowl that reminded him of his mother. He and Susan kissed again and said good night; this time for real.

***

Ernie woke up early on his birthday. He knew that he had to get through the day's classes and then he could continue his celebration with his plans by the lake; with Susan. She had shied away at the idea of a midnight swim, but soon conceded when Ernie told her that this had been an unusually warm Autumn. She had countered that Portsmouth wasn't nearly north enough to think that mid October in the Highlands was anything that any sane person would refer to as warm. The fireplace in the common room had been going since school started, and the stove in the bedrooms was on every night this week, but after he offered to warm her up, she agreed to meet him and wear her swimming suit.

Ernie stretched and finally saw a small pile of gifts at the foot of his bed. Glancing at his watch, he saw that there was enough time to open them before his shower. The first gift was from his grandmother. He smiled, opening the wrapping to reveal a talking mirror and a charmed razor. He loved his grandmother, but she and his parents were always so practical. His parents' gift was a bit larger – a new black woolen cloak and a similarly styled tam. He put the tam on his head, then balanced the wrapped book in his hands. _Hannah_? he thought. _No, it's from the team._ Greatest Quidditch Plays in the Past 100 Years. He swung his legs off the bed, smiling as he saw Hannah's gift – a Hellebore. Every year he tried not to kill his birthday gift from Hannah, and every year he failed…it had rather become a joke between them.

And that was all.

He didn't know why he felt a twinge of disappointment this year, but he pushed it from his mind and went on with his morning ritual – shower, shave, dress. He threw his robes on over his uniform, and was adjusting his tie as he stepped through the door into the common room.

He felt the arms around his neck before he saw Susan. He dropped his rucksack to take her around the waist and pulling her closer, kissed her. He felt a shove from behind, hearing Wayne's teasing voice, and then Zach gave him another solid push. Ernie lifted Susan up, taking two or three steps out of the doorway, not once breaking the kiss.

When it finally ended, she whispered, "Happy Birthday, Ernie," and she kissed him again, pressing a small package into his hand.

"Thank you. What's this?"  
"Your present, silly," she laughed.

"I thought that kiss was my present." Susan shook her head. Ernie examined the wrapping, admiring it with a smile. It was his tartan wrapped lumpily and tied with a blue piece of yarn. He untied and unwrapped and was staggered to see a Natagraph in his hand. He looked at Susan and then back at the Natagraph, shocked that not only she knew what it was, but that she could find one and afford it. These were expensive, even second hand, which this one was obviously not.

"Do you like it?" she asked, her voice twinged with concern.

"Like it?" he asked, looking at her again. "Yes, I like it. How did you know I wanted one?"

"Well…I didn't. I had seen it in a catalog and they said that they were dead useful for people who work with livestock and I thought the temperature gauge was important since your farm is in the Highlands. This one also tells you the wind direction and speed and when you put it against the mum's tummy, you can hear the baby's heartbeat, as well as know how far along the mother is, but you have to say the incantation…it's all in the pamphlet there. It works for sheep and Demiguise though."

"This works on Demiguise?"

"Yes, as long as they're mammals. I thought that would be useful."

"It really is, Susan. Thank you." He leaned down, kissing her affectionately and then they headed out to breakfast and the day's classes.

Ernie could barely concentrate through his classes, waiting in anticipation for that night's secret meeting with Susan by the lake. His lack of concentration caused him to pay dearly in potions when he stirred when he should have swirled. Luckily, there was a hissing noise to warn them, and he and Zach Smith called out, ducking under the work table before his cauldron exploded. He'd need a new one of those now. Good thing next week was a Hogsmeade weekend.

Another good thing about blowing up the potions lab and having a girlfriend was the tea and sympathy or in his and Susan's case, the snog and sympathy. He felt better in no time, and even agreed to let her fix the scorch marks on his forehead and trim the singed hairs from the fringe hanging in his face. They would be meeting by the lake at midnight, and he did want to look his best.

***

The night air was unusually warm for October, and there was no breeze. Ernie smiled, standing behind the elm tree, watching as she approached the lake. She was under her Invisibility Cloak, but between the tattered cloth and his intricate knowledge of the Demiguise on his family's farm, he could see the dents in the grass and other shadows as she ran down the hill. He was just too used to seeing the invisible.

The thick black cloak he had received for his birthday lay on the grass in front of the tree. He turned in her direction again, but as his eyes darted left and then right, he couldn't see her in the shadows. He looked at the lake, but it was calm and still, strangely, so like the warmish air, so unusual for this time of year.

Fortunately for them, he noticed, the night sky was also darkening under a cover of clouds. That would make it more difficult for those idiot Carrow siblings to notice them. At least, that was what Ernie hoped.

He sensed something. He didn't hear it so much as feel it. Perhaps, it was the change in the air, perhaps, he felt her breaths, but it was more likely just a feeling. Ever since Susan and he got together, he had more feelings, more sensations, things seemed brighter, emotions more vital, but he had an intuition about Susan now. He smiled to himself. He spun around suddenly, bracing his feet, reaching his long arms out, closing his hands over her arms that were still hidden away. She shrieked as her hood fell away, and Ernie laughed, pulling her to him, capturing her mouth before she could gasp. He finished the kiss, licking his lips, tasting the peppermint he had begun to love so much.

"How did you see me?"

"You remind me of the Demiguise," he whispered into her cheek.

"I remind you of Demiguise? Is that really the line you use to seduce a woman by the lake?"

His lips quirked in a smile when he saw hers. He released her arms, reaching to unfasten the neck of her cloak, but her hands on his stopped him.

"I thought you wanted to swim." She stepped back and unfastened the cloak herself, letting it drop.

"Susan" was all he could say, and that was so much a hushed tone, she almost laughed at him. She wasn't wearing anything that he would have considered to be a suit for swimming. It was quite dark where they were standing, but he was sure that he could see her clearly enough, and she was wearing only a bra and knickers. They were matching and black and lacy and her skin beneath almost glowed, asking him to reach out and touch her. He almost did, but instead he smiled when she did, but he was still only staring until she surprised him by turning suddenly; taking off at a run that covered the short distance and diving into the lake. He laughed at her brazenness with disbelief at how much she _could_ astound him. He snatched up his wand, muttering _Protego Thermia_ to keep her from freezing.

He watched her as she surfaced, water glistening on her neck as she pulled her long hair back and took the elastic from her wrist, tying it. She laughed again, and for a moment he thought that he could get drunk on that sound. When she began to swim away, he kicked off his shoes and stripped down to his boxers, diving into the iciness himself and giving chase.

He caught up to her quickly, immediately putting his arms around her tiny waist and in seconds, she was pressed against his body, her softness so different than what he'd ever been used to. She placed her arms around his neck, pulling herself partially out of the water, kissing his mouth and sending waves of shivers through him that had nothing to do with the cold the spell protected him from.

When he responded eagerly, her kiss became more intense, overwhelming him with the possibility that it could. He responded with more of his body than he had intended to, but he couldn't help himself. He was now sure that she could feel his hardness pressing against her. It hadn't taken much to arouse him, a fact that he needn't have reminded himself of. He looked into her eyes, loving her darkness – her hair, her eyes, her knickers.

He kissed her mouth one more time before caressing her cheek with his lips, and then her neck, and when he was about to reach out for one breast, she grinned and slid out from his grasp, under the water at first and then swimming towards shore. After a moment of wide-eyed shock, he followed her out of the water, easily catching up to her, grabbing her effortlessly around her waist and laying her carefully on the ground, his body half covering her, one knee between her legs. He just stared at her face for an instant and then slowly let his gaze wander down; enjoying his view of her breasts rising and falling with each deep breath, now taking in the details, noticing that the lace of the bra was see-through, seeing her nipples hardened from the cold water.

He tugged one strap until he had pulled it down, revealing most of one breast. He began to kiss her neck, moving slowly down to lick her. He was amazed that she could be both soft and firm as he grabbed her with his hand and took as much of it into his mouth at the same time, nibbling lightly on her nipple. He smiled when she moaned and arched her hips up to meet his. He whispered her name, and as his knee gently pushed up into her center, he knew that the heat and wetness he felt wasn't just from the lake's water.

"Ernie…"

"Mmm."

"Ernie." She gently lifted his head so he could see her face. "I've never…I mean…I'm…and you're...not…and…"

"I know." She didn't answer, so he continued, "Susan, we don't have to –"

"You don't want to?"

"Oh, I want to. I _really_ want to. We don't have to, is what I'm saying. We can wait."

"We…what about…" She was looking uncomfortable as she adjusted her bra and sat up, displacing him, her arms encircling her knees. He thought that she was avoiding his gaze as he sat up on his knees, unsure at first of what had just happened between them, but then he understood.

"Susan." He waited for her to look at him, and then put his hands over hers as they covered her knees. "We're together now. There won't be any others, Susan. There's only you. I didn't realize what I was missing until I found it. It may sound mental, but I've waited my whole life for you to come into it. I can certainly wait a little longer for you to come to my bed. I hope you know, Susan - I love you." He felt the relief wash over the both of them and he bobbed on his knees until he could reach her lips, kissing her softly. He pulled her into a close embrace as her arms went around his neck and he felt the cooling droplets on his skin from her hair.

"Oh, Ernie," she murmured, kissing his ear as the moon peeked out from behind a cloud.

***

They spent the rest of the weekend up late talking. They talked about everything they could think of. She told him of her dream to work with animals. He knew that she loved animals, and he remembered that time in second year when he helped her rescue a rabbit that had been attacked by Filch's cat. He told her of his plans to live on his family's farm, raising the Demiguise and sheep. It was a good life. Hard work, but a beautiful place to live. They had a lot of land. He wanted to show it to her; wanted her to meet his parents. When he asked about her parents, she told him that they were fine. They were in the Order, and they had many friends who were helping them. Yes, Carrow was right – her father had lost his position with the Ministry, but they still had their vault at Gringotts, and while it continued to be a struggle, they would be okay. They both wanted a few children, not just one as Ernie had grown up. He found out that they both had the same favorite color – blue, but while he loved the early morning hours before anyone else woke up, she liked the early evening after the day was done. He kissed her and they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Hannah found them Sunday morning, and when she found them again, cuddled together late Sunday night, she warned them to go to their own beds. They didn't want to be caught again.

Ernie thought he was dreaming as the sleep left him. The aroma of roses filled his nostrils. A soft moan escaped his lips as he remembered two days before, his birthday by the lake. He pictured Susan in her black lace bra and knickers, water gliding down her body as she emerged from the lake.

They had lain in the grass for a long time, until the very early morning hours. He felt her skin under his fingertips, so soft and smooth. He had agreed with her that they would wait to sleep together, but he had been pleased with how much she let him do, how far he could go, and how much she wanted to touch him.

He had actually thought for an instant that she would change her mind when his hand slipped inside her knickers, between her legs. He smiled remembering her writhing beneath him and he could feel her breasts under his arm again. The memory was so real, it surprised him. He almost never had dreams this vivid.

He shook the remaining sleep from his head, and was even more astonished to find that he was still in the common room, waking up on the sofa, happy to find Susan still asleep next to him, curled up in his arms, her back pressed against his chest. He leaned closer, kissing the side of her head; then her ear and her neck. She tilted her head towards him sleepily and their lips met and Ernie was in heaven.

He tightened his hold around her, and when she rolled to face him, touching his face with her hand as their lips brushed against each other, he felt a wave of something vivid surge through him. "I love you," they murmured together, their lips touching as they breathed in each other's words like the night air from his birthday by the lake.

So caught up was he in Susan's embrace, the feel of her breasts against him, her legs wrapped around his, her lips on his, Ernie barely heard the voices. He dismissed them as Derek or Fritz and Wayne and waited for the snickering and teasing, but he didn't care. Let them say what they wished. He was in love, and he didn't care who knew it.

Not more than a minute later, he cared.

His eyes popped open as Susan was pulled violently from his grasp. Her scream filled his ears, and he was horrified as he jumped to his feet and saw Professor Sprout, a frightened look on her face, standing between both Carrows. Alecto, the sister, had her wand focused on Ernie's chest while her brother, Amycus had his doughy hand gripping Susan's. She struggled, but he was stronger than everyone thought he was, and he pulled her in until her body was touching his.

Ernie took a step toward them, but Alecto raised her wand and Sprout put her hand on Ernie's arm. He exchanged a pleading glance with the professor, but her restraining touch remained firm.

"Macmillan," Amycus sneered. "This pretty little thing doesn't seem like your type." He looked away from Ernie, eyeing Susan up and down, letting his leer rest on her breasts. Ernie noticed that her shirt was partially open, and from where he was, across the room, he could easily see her bra and cleavage. He had no doubt that Amycus had a better view. "The Bones girl, yes? Bit more than bones, I'd say. I suppose she has other…assets to keep your attention. She would certainly keep mine." He continued to grip her wrist tightly, but tucked his wand into his pocket, using that hand to slide a finger along her jaw line, and then letting it drop, almost gently, to the upper part of her chest.

"Dunnae ye touch her," Ernie snarled, his burr evident, the threat laced through it.

Amycus pulled Susan closer, releasing her wrist and holding her around her waist. "I suppose you think you're goin' to do somethin' about it." He flicked his tongue out, moving his face closer to Susan's.

Ernie held his eyes on Amycus', but Professor Sprout's hand remained on his arm, and she spoke next. "Professor Carrow. Please. I don't think the Ministry or Headmaster Snape would approve of your handling of an underage student this way. She should really dress."

"She's fine. I believe Miss Bones is of age, and after all, she sluts around for him."

They could have heard a pin drop in the common room then, but for only a second. Ernie was the strongest in his House, but he was no slouch for speed either, and as he lunged at Amycus, all he heard was the blood throbbing in his brain and Susan's next scream in his ears. His body reacted with instinctive rage to this pig with the disgusting leer and his hands on Susan; on his girlfriend.

Ernie grabbed Amycus by his throat and pushed him away from Susan. She screamed, then Professor Sprout screamed as well, throwing herself into Alecto and knocking her over. Ernie punched Amycus in the face, and then used his shoulder to hit him in the chest.

Amycus had no time to react except to fall backwards into the table. Ernie smiled, having heard the distinct sound of breaking bones under both his assault and as the Death-Eater struck the table.

"No!" He heard Susan's scream, but at that same instant, he felt the magic surge through him, and he was stilled. He was conscious, but unable to move. He recognized the Body-Bind as he fell forward, landing flat on the floor. He could hear movements from behind him, and then Amycus kicked him in the head. He heard Susan scream again as he was kicked in his side, feeling at least one rib break, but he could do nothing.

"That's enough." Professor Sprout's determined voice was steady. "He's still a student. _And_ a Pureblood wizard."

"Yes," Alecto said from behind Ernie, "and we punish the students. And he will be punished."

Ernie braced his mind for it -- he knew what was coming -- and it was all he could do, having no control of his body. Yet he was surprised where it came from. He had expected Alecto's to be the voice cursing him.

"_Crucio_," Amycus said, angrily, his boot against Ernie's head. Ernie wanted to scream. He wanted to writhe on the floor, but he was utterly frozen. After who knew how long, when it finally stopped, he could barely breathe, needing to pant for more air than the Body-Bind allowed. He had never been in so much pain before, because even as bad as the flogging had been, that had at least been localized. This was everywhere. He knew that Amycus enjoyed hurting him, and although he couldn't see it, he knew that he enjoyed putting Susan in her own kind of pain as she watched.

He heard the portrait open and close, then Susan's hands were on him, trying to lift him. He was dead weight, however, and they only succeeded in rolling him onto his back after Professor Sprout removed the Body-Bind. She then healed the cut on his face and his broken rib before leaving them alone in the common room.

Susan slid herself under Ernie so his head lay in her lap. She held one of his hands over her heart while her other hand brushed his hair with gentle fingers as his breathing evened out. He swallowed hard, his mouth dry, and Susan summoned a glass of water, holding his head so he could drink a little.

He was muttering about Carrow and the Dark Arts classes he would still have to take with him, but Susan shook her head, whispering into his hair. "You have to let it go."

"I cannae let it go, Susan. I willnae."

"He hates you. He'll kill you over a little pride."

"Pride? Is that what ye think?"

"Pride, Ernie. Leave it behind the next time you're in his class."

"I cannae leave it all behind, Susan. I just cannae."

"We have to be careful, Ernie. He knows about us now. What…what should we do?"

"Do? We're nae doing anything. I love ye, Susan. That's all there is. Those Death Eaters are ruining everything in our world. They're nae going tae ruin us as well."

He laid there for a long time with his head in her lap until Professor Sprout returned and insisted they both go to bed. They nodded silently, moving to the opposite doors of their own dorms.


	7. Chapter 7 The Sword of Gryffindor

The next week went by quickly. Susan and Ernie were spending much more of their time together. Ernie was of two minds about having so much time together. He loved Susan and loved spending time with her, but with Snape's ban on teams and clubs, Quidditch had been cancelled for the year. Ernie knew that Susan feigned some of her sympathy for him about the ban. She all but told him that she preferred spending her time with him in front of the fireplace of the common room instead of the cold - and getting colder - stands _watching_ him at Quidditch practice. He was able to easily convince her to take walks with him in the brisk cool air.

Ernie loved the Highlands, and his family's home wasn't all that far from Hogwarts. He enjoyed her company and they were able to be alone longer since more and more of the students remained indoors. This was also the first Hogsmeade weekend, and instead of spending it with Susan, Ernie had something important to do and he didn't want her to find out about it. He was going to buy a ring for her. He was going to ask her to marry him. He didn't know _when_ he would ask her to marry him, but he was sure that he wanted to be prepared for the moment when it did come.

He thought about the past few weeks. Each time he snuck a look at her across their shared classes, and she gave him a quick cautious smile, he thought he would pass out from the joy of it. He almost couldn't breathe when he thought of how much she meant to him. What they were doing with the DA was important, and who knew what would happen in June, but he wanted to _live_ and if he wouldn't have tomorrow, they would have today. Susan mentioned that she might like to meet him in Hogsmeade, but it wouldn't be until the afternoon if she was coming at all. She mentioned a lot of homework to get to, so she wasn't entirely sure she would be in Hogsmeade at all. She seemed secretive to him, but that could be his own guilty conscience hiding what he was planning to do in town. He shouldn't worry so much, but he _was_. He wanted it to be a surprise, and he hoped that she didn't catch him and ruin his plans.

When Saturday came, Ernie rose early, which despite growing up on a farm, and not being the most difficult thing for him to do, was still not his favorite thing. He dressed quickly and threw on his cloak, running out to the entrance.

He was first in line and actually waited none too patiently for Mr. Filch to arrive. He got through the secrecy sensor the first time and ran all the way to Hogsmeade. He was there so fast, it seemed as though he had Apparated. He was nervous. He couldn't _believe_ how nervous he was. He looked over his shoulder more than a few times.

Ernie knew that Susan had told him that she may not come at all, but it would be so like her to show up and surprise him. He loved that about her, but this morning he was on a mission and he didn't want her to find out what he was up to before he was ready to let her in on the secret. He scoured the lanes of Hogsmeade, glancing in each shop window, not sure exactly where the shop was that he needed. He'd never needed to buy jewelry before. He laughed remembering that despite dating Morag for a year, they had been apart both for her birthday and Christmas, so he never had to get her anything special. Always practical, he was. Until now. He continued to glance back over his shoulder as he trotted down the path, surveying the shops that remained open through the war.

The brightly colored sign was what caught Ernie's eye, and as he glanced around once more to make sure no one saw him, he entered _Jewels by Jasper_. It was a quiet shop; clear counter tops with mirrors all around and Ernie saw all sorts of jewels and jewelry: necklaces, bracelets, tiaras, earrings and finally, his eyes fell to the rings. Large rings, small rings, rings that flashed, stones that glowed, gold, silver, platinum, copper, yellow, white. Stones of every color of the rainbow. Ernie's eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat. Ernie knew wool. He had no idea about stones or gold beyond the galleons in his pockets or the Torridonian sandstone found at the Loch, and his family's farm.

"May I help you?" The old man was stooped over, hobbling to the counter, supporting himself with a wooden staff, a large ruby fixed at the very top. His head was completely bald, and looked much like a polished bit of quartz. His wrinkled hand reached out to Ernie, who grasped it with a nervous smile, surprised by how strong a handshake he was given.

Ernie answered by nodding slowly, looking from the man to the case with the rings.

"Are you looking for something special? For a special girl?"  
Ernie smiled and nodded. His mouth went suddenly dry and his voice was nowhere to be found.

"What does she like?"

Ernie lost his anxious grin, but found his voice, again surprised by the squeaking sound it made. It didn't really sound like himself at all. "I'm not –"

"Is there a special occasion?" the old man prodded.

Ernie nodded fervently and his voice finally cooperated. "Yes. I want to marry her. I'll need a ring." He sounded sure of himself at last.

"We should start with a price range. A young man of your age will probably want to look –"

"No." Ernie interrupted, returning to his element, clearing his throat first. "Money is no object, my good man. I want the best for her. Something…" he paused to think, but pressed on quickly. "Something pink, a round Is It round or square in the art?

stone is best, I believe." Ernie saw a flash of dark hair outside the shop's window, and his heart fluttered. He realized quickly that it wasn't Susan after all, but his heart was still racing. "I don't have much time."

"Oh, in a hurry to be married, are ye?" The old man made a curved motion near his stomach, winking.

"Oh no," Ernie shook his head. "Nothing like that. In a hurry to shop. I want it to be a surprise."

"Oh," the man nodded, but shrugged. Ernie was certain the older man didn't care about the circumstances of the marriage. He pulled out several pink rings, each one beautiful, each one larger than the last. Ernie examined each one, holding it up to the light, reading their certifications until finally settling on the second largest one. Goblin made. Round. Pink set in gold. The jeweler put it in its box and wrapped it up, and after surveying the street outside and not finding Susan there, Ernie went on his way, his eyes now darting along the street for someone else.

It didn't take long for Ernie to find who he was looking for as he soon literally ran into Neville, bouncing back from him after their collision. If there was any reaction to the impact, he barely noticed as he slung his arm around Neville and led him away from the Hogsmeade shoppers. Hogsmeade looked darker, the townspeople frightened and quiet, Death Eaters practically on every corner, but Ernie barely noticed before, so caught up in his ring buying, proposal planning, hopefully wedding-to-be. He led Neville to the Three Broomsticks, the warmth from the crowded pub hitting their faces like the blast from a furnace.

Ernie gave him a little push, and Neville went to find an empty table while he edged over to the bar, ordering two tankards of mead with a dram of firewhisky added in to each. "Not that," he said, interrupting the barman with a smirk as he reached for the bottle. "The stuff you keep under the bar; the McAllister, not the Ogden's." The barman paused, watching Ernie skeptically until he put his gold on the polished wood of the counter. He smiled, receiving the filled pewter tankards, and after easily finding Neville in a quiet corner, placed them on the table.

"What's this?"

"Don't worry about the gold, it's on me." He waved his hand dismissively indicating that he was paying for their drinks. "Hot oak-matured mead with a goodly toss of the best aged firewhisky in it to give it a nip." After his initial sip, he took a longer swallow, savoring the sweet warmth of the liquid sliding down his throat. "Mmmm."

Neville seemed surprised and gave Ernie a small smile, bringing the tankard to his lips while Ernie touched the box in his robe pocket, smiling secretly to himself. He came out of his musings when Neville began to violently cough, eyes watering. Ernie was confused, but soon enough laughed.

"Galloping Gargoyles, Neville, have you never –"

"If you would keep your voice down," Neville hissed, teeth clenched, still trying to clear his throat, "I happen to live with my Gran, who happens to be a bit of a teetotaler, and I also happen to be almost a year younger than you. I didn't turn seventeen until the very end of July…so no, as a matter of fact, I have never."

"Blimey, I'm sorry. Would have ordered you something a bit gentler." Ernie laughed at the dirty look Neville gave him, taking another long draw from his tankard. "Just take it careful, since you don't know what kind of a tolerance you have for the stuff yet. I don't want to be holding your head over the gutter."

"That's nine months between us, not nine years." Neville took a longer drink this time, managing to keep it down. He met Ernie's eyes, asking, "So, what's this big important thing you had to tell me?"

Swallowing, Ernie smiled broadly at his friend. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the small crystal box and setting it in the center of the table. He drew his wand out and tapped it. It shimmered and glowed to the rosy color, unfolding as it had in the jewelry store. It opened like the blooming of a flower, and he looked up at Neville as the satin cushion with its large diamond ring was revealed. It was bright even in the dimness of the pub. "Goblin-made, cost enough that even I felt a bit of a pinch. What do you think?"

Neville stared at the ring, then looked up again, eyes wide. "Susan?"

"Who the bleeding hell else?" Ernie shook his head at Neville's affront.

"But you're…I mean, really, Ernie, don't you think you're a little young? And you've been seeing her less than a month!"

"Yeah, I know." He tapped the box with his wand again, and leaned across the table while returning the now closed box to his pocket. "But it's _there_. I mean, I've certainly had my share of dalliances in the past, but this is _different_, and I do not refer merely to the vast improvement in the quality of the snogging. There's something real between us, and I'm going to marry her over Christmas if she says yes. That's why I asked you here. I want you to be Best Man."

Neville took another drink before responding to Ernie's statements. He seemed to be thinking about something as Ernie stared across the table at him, waiting for what he would say next. He was surprised that Neville didn't seem to understand. "You're still taking this way too fast if you ask me."

Ernie's smile was replaced by a frown. He tugged at the collar of his robes, bringing to sight some of the scar tissue that had curled onto the top of his shoulder from their vicious flogging also barely a month ago. "I thought you would understand better than anyone that we might not have the luxury of years to wait." He let his robe go, taking another drink. "Odds are she'll be my widow within a few months of being my wife anyway."

"Are you coming back to school?"

"Of course. I made a promise to the D.A., and I intend to keep it. It won't be easy, I know, but we're in the same House at least, and I'm going to want to keep it a secret from the Carrows that we're married."

Neville nodded and extended his hand across the table, grasping Ernie's firmly. "Congratulations, then. Best of luck to the both of you, and I'd be honored."

"Grand. Of course, it will all be a moot point if she says no." The idea of Susan saying no almost made him physically ill. They _had _only been together for a month. _What if she isn't ready to be married? What if she doesn't want to live on my family's farm, assuming we survive to the end of the year? What if…?_ His doubts were interrupted by Neville, shaking his head and speaking.

"I'm pretty sure you won't have to worry about that. She went half-mad when we were…you know. According to Parvati, she's been in love with you for ages."

Ernie smiled, raising his tankard. "Then here's to hope, and here's to love, and damned if You-Know-Who can stop us in either."

"To hope and love."

They continued to drink, and by the time they left the Three Broomsticks, sunset was already upon them. Having found out that they both favored Puddlemere United, they sang the fight song very loudly, their arms around the other's shoulders, half-carrying each other.

They stumbled out, singing the second chorus when they ran into a bedraggled man hunched over in a doorway. Neville mentioned that he had seen some other beggars when he entered town. Surely they knew that this was the weekend the students would be in town, and still early enough in the year that most of their purses would still be full. Neville stopped, digging into his pocket for some coins. He slurred his words a bit as he handed over the Galleon and spoke sympathetically to the man. "Here. Best luck t'ya. Things'll be better soon 'nuff."

"Why, Neville Longbottom, I do suspect that you are intoxicated." The hooded face rose, dark eyes shining up at the two men. Lee Jordan.

"Lee!" Ernie yelped.

Lee went back to hiding in the doorway, waving at the other two, sounding quite annoyed. "Shhh! You idiot, don't yell my blasted name unless you want every Death Eater in Hogsmeade down on us!"

"Whatcha doin' here if they're lookin' for you?" Neville asked bemusedly.

"Hoping to find someone like you. The twins and I have started an underground wireless thing, we're calling it _Potterwatch_." His voice barely registered above a whisper "They nearly got us last time – we managed to Apparate just as they blasted the door in, but I splinched myself something wicked, and I've got to find somewhere to lie low for a while." Lee's entire calf was gone, the place where it should have been wrapped up in a kind of makeshift bandage that was dark with dried blood.

"Can you walk?" Ernie heard his voice as if from a stranger, suddenly not feeling inebriated any longer. His voice steadied the more he used it, and if truth be told, two tankards of mead were really not that much if he didn't just let himself run with the loose, easy warmth. He lifted his wand from his robe, holding it in anticipation of what he didn't know.

"No. I Apparated to the Lupins' place at first. They bandaged me up, stopped the bleeding, and Remus let me borrow these so I could seem like just another beggar, but I couldn't stay there. They're gonna be having a baby, and I'd never forgive myself if I brought Death Eaters to their door. But I'm…I'm in pretty bad shape. I've been here since Thursday. I knew it was a Hogsmeade weekend, so I took my chances, but I've been sleeping here in the doorway, and Madame Rosmerta gives me something after they close, but that means one meal a day and freezing my bum off at night. I could eat a Hippogriff."

Lee looked like death warmed over, but they didn't have the time to come up with any kind of plan at the moment. The door to the Three Broomsticks opened up as a Death Eater stood half in and half out of the doorway. He was leering at one of the witches working at the pub. Ernie heard Neville say, "Don't worry. We'll help you" and at the same time the tall blond man began to speak to the pretty witch. "C'Mon, darlin'," he leered, "get yerself in good with the folks whats got power these days…jes askin' ye ta come fer a little walk…lovely night 'n all…."

Ernie moved so quickly that he barely had time to realize his own actions, much less give them any consideration. He kicked Neville in the back of his legs, forcing him to fall forward on his hands and knees. Neville grunted as he hit the rough cobblestones. He tried to stand up, but Ernie was faster, putting an arm around his shoulders, seeming to steady him, but then poking him in the neck with his wand. "_Emeticus!"_

Before Neville could react to Ernie, he threw up, violently spewing sick in all directions as he looked at Ernie with a venom that Ernie hadn't seen since that prank on Kevin Entwhistle in fourth year. Neville was convulsing, splattering sick in the direction of the pub's door. The Death Eater looked over, and Ernie caught his eye, apologizing. "Sorry about this, my dear sir, but my companion has overindulged a bit. You might wish to take your constitutional in another direction."

"T'hell, ye say?" The blonde Death Eater frowned.

"My mate got pissed, now he's sick as a dog. Best walk the other way."

Looking over, disgusted, the Death Eater closed the door, and Ernie stuck the wand into Neville's neck again. "_Finite Incantatem." _

Shaking, Neville got to his feet, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, giving Ernie the filthiest glare he could manage. "That –" he stepped around a puddle of his own vomit and jabbed his friend harshly in the chest, "—was not very nice."

Ernie couldn't help but smile, but he managed to bite back an actual laugh. "Best I could think of at the moment's notice, old chum."

"You guys are going to get in trouble. I never should have –"

"I meant it that we're going to help you." Neville turned from Lee's nervous face to Ernie's. "I've got a plan, and it doesn't involve making anyone puke." Once they knew that the pub door was still closed, Neville turned towards the empty alley and called. "Mimsy!"

After a loud crack, Neville's house-elf appeared in the alley. The situation was explained to her, and she promised to get Lee home to Neville's grandmother where he would get a bath and food and medical attention. It was dark and long past curfew and they weren't sure how they would sneak back into the castle. _Was there any chance that no one noticed our missing dinner or not checking in? _ Maybe they could sneak in near the library and then cut through the courtyard to the Great Hall. There might be stragglers in there doing homework. They agreed to meet again tomorrow for drinks since neither of them had gotten their needed supplies from Hogsmeade. Ernie still needed a new cauldron for potions after blowing his up last week. They laughed at the idea of mead and firewhisky, but stopped laughing as they drew closer to Hogwarts.

The double doors had already begun to open and Ernie could see Professor Snape with the warm candle glow behind him in the entry hall.

Ernie looked at Neville as the taller man put his arm around Ernie's shoulder, leaning against him, speaking quietly. "I think our best bet is to play it like we're still toasted, then at least he won't think we were up to anything else." Ernie agreed, nodding, changing his pace to be more unsteady and matching Neville's own wavering gait.

"Where have you gentlemen been for the past two hours?" The Headmaster's voice was calm, quiet and laced with venom for the two young men whom Ernie was willing to wager were not listed among his favorite students.

Neville swaggered up the steps directly towards the Headmaster, pulling Ernie with him, arm around his friend, stopping on the landing, swaying. He looked up at Snape with such innocence that Ernie almost believed that the slurring of his words was genuine and not deliberately exaggerated. "Cel'bratin'."

"Celebrating what, if I may ask?"

"That whippin' us haff dead don' seem'tve made yer life 'ny eeshyer." Neville replied with a broad, insolent grin.

Snape's pale cheeks colored and his black eyes flashed, his fury apparent. Neville's grin widened as Ernie felt a jabbing into his ribs beneath his robes. Ernie didn't hear the word, but he felt the sudden churning of his stomach and for a moment, he was relieved when he tasted the mead again, but then he tasted the sour, coppery bile and knew he would remember this night for a long time. As would Professor Snape.

*********

Ernie ran his hand along the outline of the peach, and the portrait swung open, revealing the dimly lit common room. He and Neville had spent the rest of their evening cleaning the steps without magic. Ernie had had an eventful day, and he was exhausted. It was well after midnight, and everyone should have been long in bed. He pulled the portrait closed and stood just inside the doorway. He raised his arms over his head, stretching as far as his fingertips would reach. He heard his back crack in a couple of places and then he bent over and touched the toes of his shoes. He exhaled a deep breath and then stood up. He tugged his shirt out of his trousers and slipping his shoes off, he began to unbutton it and then the single button on the trousers.

It was then that he noticed the outline of a woman's body curled up on the sofa, covered haphazardly with a knit afghan, her hands fisted and close to her mouth. He smiled, sensing that it was Susan before he could see clearly that it was her. He dropped his cloak onto the nearby chair and kicked his shoes on his way over. He kneeled and put his head close to hers, whispering her name. She stirred and he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and then her cheek, running his knuckles along her face near her ear, the smile never leaving his face.

Her eyes slowly opened and she gave him a weak smile, and then as he saw the realization dawn on her that it _was _actually him, she was jumping up, knocking him backwards onto the floor. He laughed, but she was near tears as she leapt on him, arms around his neck, kissing his face over and over again. "Where have you been? They said that you and Neville came back late and Snape gave you detention and…" She wrinkled her nose and he laughed waiting for her next question. "What is that smell, Ernie? What did you and Neville have to do for detention? What happened in Hogsmeade?" She put her finger under her nose, and Ernie laughed again.

"Neville made me sick on Snape. I'll go shower and come back." He began to rise, but Susan entrenched herself in his lap, not letting him move. She waved her wand across her face. She sniffed and seemed satisfied.

"What do you mean 'Neville made you sick'?"

"He stuck his wand in my side and said a spell, and I was sick. All over Snape." His eyes were gleaming and she looked in awe as she shook her head. He wanted to kiss her right now, but he could taste his mouth, so he refrained. For the moment.

"Why were you both so late? I was worried."

"Lee Jordan. We were helping him escape Death Eaters. He got splinched pretty good and Neville called his house-elf and she took him to his grandmother's house."  
"His house-elf? Will Lee be all right?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He'll be safe with Neville's grandmother. Not so sure about his chances with the house-elf, though."

She put her arms around his neck and inched herself closer until she kissed him, murmuring, "You were very brave."

"I was, wasn't I?" He kissed her back, murmuring, "I deserve some kind of reward, I think."

She pressed herself against his chest and kissed him another time. His head spun from the feelings Susan always brought up in him. His arms reflexively went around her, returning her kiss with equal fervor. _How did he ever get so lucky?_ He lifted her up and rose, but quietly settled them both on the sofa where she had been sleeping. He knew that after getting caught here just last week by the Carrows, this was a risk, but he wouldn't live his life to please the Carrows. Susan had been worried about him, and he was going to be good to her, be the man she deserved to have.

He rested his head on hers, softly rubbing his chin against her ear and her cheek. He thought he heard her purr as she fell asleep in his arms. He vowed to always keep her safe. He summoned his wand and set up the wards on the portrait from where he lay. That should at least give them a warning if the Carrows or Snape came back in the night. Susan laced her fingers through his, and as he drifted off to a peaceful slumber, he knew that he would not wait long to ask her to marry him. He wouldn't wait at all. He would do it tomorrow. Hannah would have to help, but it would be tomorrow. Definitely. They had such a short time until the end of the term that he wouldn't waste another moment of it wondering if he should or if he could. He would.

The next morning was a mad rush between waking up on the common room sofa with Susan in his arms and having to deal with Moaning Myrtle hanging around the showers again. There wasn't time to see her again. Luckily, he and Hannah had already planned a study meeting today about their History of Magic presentation and he whispered his plans in her ear. Her mouth hung open and he looked at her incredulously. She was expressing the same reservations that Neville had done in Hogsmeade. He stared at her for a long time before speaking. She knew Susan fairly well. _Have I made a mistake?_ "Do you think she'll say 'no'?" His throat constricted as he said the words. He was sickened. "Will she say no?"

Hannah glanced at Madam Pince. As usual, she observed them with a frown, but their conversation was largely ignored. "Ernie, I don't know what she'll say. When are you asking her?"

"Tonight. We have that combined training with Fritz and Rowan later on, and then I'm going to take her up to the Astronomy Tower."

"You're asking her tonight?"

"Yes," he insisted. "Hannah, I love her."

"But you've only just –"

"Hannah. I love her. I want to marry her at Christmas. Neville's agreed to be my best man."

"You're going to the _Ministry_ to get _married_ at _Christmas_?"

"No." He lowered his voice. "I don't want the Ministry to know at all. I don't want Snape to know. Or the Carrows. We can get married in the Muggle world. It'll be legal _and_ secret. Will you help us? Colin says we'll need identification and witnesses. I want to talk to Morag about where to get married, though. Her parents eloped themselves."

"Morag?"

"Yes, why?"

"Susan and Morag don't really…get on well."

"Why not?"

"Ernie, you really don't understand women, do you?"

His questioning look made her roll her eyes at him. "Ernie, you dated Morag."

"Yes." His eyebrows were raised, still not understanding.

"You _dated_ Morag. You slept with her, Ernie. Everyone knows that. She's in a whole other place than any other girlfriend." Hannah went back to jotting notes, but stopped long enough to add one more thing. "I would ask Susan to marry you before you ask Morag to help you get married."

"You think so?"

"Definitely."

***

Ernie slipped back into the Room of Requirement almost unobserved. He caught Susan's eye and smiled at her. Remembering that Fritz had asked him to work with Sally-Anne's flexibility, he headed over to where she was stretching. They talked for a minute and then he began putting her into different positions, letting her stretch out, see how long she could stay in one position and how fast she could change positions. She had never been very athletic, most of them hadn't, and that was the challenge. He wasn't paying attention to how much time he had been assisting Sally-Anne; he just suggested something, and she did it and they continued on for awhile. When she lost her balance and fell over, taking him down with her, they were both laughing so hard that Fritz asked if they needed a minute to recover.  
They continued laughing as they answered 'no' and he asked them to join the rest of the group that was gathering in the center of the room.  
Ernie stood next to Susan, leaning over to give her a quick peck on the cheek, but she turned away from him, standing behind Derek instead. Ernie was taken aback to see the odd look on Susan's face – anger mingled with hurt. Ernie glanced at Hannah for an explanation, and she gestured to his left.  
Sally-Anne was standing there, adjusting her shirt, putting her hair back into place. He looked at Hannah again, asking with his eyes if she was serious, remembering what she said about Morag earlier. When she nodded, he closed his eyes, dismayed at what Susan was apparently thinking.  
He tried to speak to Susan again, standing next to her for the training and smiling, but she frowned and stepped to the side, putting Hannah between them. Hannah shrugged and shook her head at Ernie.  
Fritz was continuing to ready the space for their combined training. Normally, Fritz Bagman ran the boys through their drills and Rowan Glynnis ran the girls. They were both Hufflepuffs and both on the Quidditch team. They did their job well since everyone was complaining about the strenuous workouts they had been receiving. These physical training sessions were necessary and were in addition to any regular D.A. meetings that they had for planning and spell work. However, today, he and Rowan had a mixed class planned, and soon it was time to begin.  
The workout was grueling, and when it was over, Ernie used a towel to wipe away the sweat and clean himself up, but when he looked for Susan, she had already left.

*****

That afternoon in the Hufflepuff common room passed by quite uneventfully. Fritz sat on the floor, leaning his back against a chair, scratching notes on his parchment. Derek was nearby asking questions, interrupting Fritz's concentration.  
"Homework?"  
"No."  
"Quidditch?"  
"No."  
"Love letter?"  
"No."  
Wayne laughed. Ernie was sitting in the chair opposite them, his grim look and slouching unusual. He was hoping that his plans for the evening hadn't been ruined because of a little misunderstanding. He jumped up when Hannah came through the door that led to the 7th year girls' dorm, closing it quietly. If he hadn't been staring at the door, willing it to open, he wouldn't have noticed her.  
She walked past him and he got up, following her. "Hannah!"  
Hannah tried to erase the grimace from her face, but Ernie had already seen it. "She won't come out. I'm sorry."  
"She can't believe –"  
"Even Morag talked to her. That just made it worse."  
"Worse? How could it be –"  
"Trust me. It's worse." She put her hand on his arm. "You may want to wait until next week."  
"I'm not waiting. I didn't do anything wrong. She either trusts me or she doesn't." He turned to face the girls' dorm door once more, unsure of what he would do, but then he stopped suddenly, almost walking into Susan, who was standing directly behind him, her arm partially extended as if reaching for him. They both stood for a moment, still and silent, stubborn, but Susan let her hand finish its movement, and she touched his forearm.  
"I do trust you. I was wrong to think…it looked like…. I was angry, and I was wrong. I'm sorry,  
Ernie."  
He saw her pain and fear and her love for him and he knew. He took one step towards her, taking her in his arms and kissing her, holding her. He could sense everyone in the common room take a collective sigh of relief, but he was too busy murmuring against Susan's ear, "Meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower. One hour before curfew. Wear that blue ribbon in your hair."  
Smiling, she gave him a small nod.

*****

Ernie stood alone at the top of the Astronomy Tower. It was cool, cold in fact, but the sky was clear, the moon was bright and the stars shone against the dark sky. He stood, but was soon pacing, then squatting, then standing. He leaned against the battlements. He leaned over them. He couldn't be still. He put his hands in the pockets of his dress robes. He took them out again. He fiddled with his tie. He untied it. He re-tied it. Three times. He smoothed his waistcoat. He ran his fingers through his hair. Twice. He didn't think he was this nervous since his first discourse as Quidditch captain. He braced his hands on the battlements and looked up at the bright stars dotting the dark sky as if put there by a paintbrush, shining, twinkling, looking back down at him.  
He hung his head, trying to remember to breathe, but wrenched it up an instant later when he heard the door click open and then close softly. He took in a deep breath, raising himself to his full height and he turned around.  
He smiled when he saw Susan standing a few steps away from him, the blue ribbon braided in her hair, wearing the even brighter blue dress that he loved and he knew. He knew that this was the right moment. After talking to both Neville and Hannah, he had begun to have doubts. What if they _were_ too young? What if they weren't ready? What would his parents say? All of that was erased when he saw her. Usually when she wore that dress, he noticed how well it fit her – her soft curves and her slim waist. The brightness of the blue matched the morning sky and the skirt falling to her knee made her legs look longer than they actually were. He didn't' notice any of these things tonight because when he saw her smile at him, his brain switched off for a moment and all he thought was that he was about to ask the woman he loved to marry him. He stepped closer, but didn't' realize he had been doing it until there were merely paces between them.  
Susan opened her mouth to speak, but Ernie's fingers on her lips quieted her. He rubbed the tips of them across her lips, feeling the softness usually reserved for his own lips. She remained quiet, not an easy feat he knew as he reached into his robe pocket and pulled out the blue and yellow tartan scarf. He took it and carefully wrapped it once around her neck. He looked into her dark eyes, his hazel ones shining back at her. "This is the Macmillan tartan. These are our hunting colors; they are also the colors we wear into battle. We're shepherds. These are the colors my father wears when he conducts his business. They're the colors of my family, and I'm giving them to you."  
She touched the edges of the scarf, caressing them between two fingers and she smiled up at him. He hadn't stopped smiling and he leaned down to kiss her cheek, now reaching into his other robe pocket and startling her when he dropped to his knees. He held out a shaking hand with the crystal box that he tapped once with his wand. They both watched as the crystal changed to a rose color, unfolding like the petals of a flower to reveal the diamond ring whose size alone caused Susan to gasp and say his name aloud.  
"I know we've dated for only a short time, but I love you, Susan. I'll love you forever, and if forever's one day, one month, one year or one hundred years, I'll be your man. Forever." He continued to look into her eyes as they filled with tears. "Susan, will you honor me and wear my colors and my ring and become my wife?"  
He only needed to hold his breath for a second as her warm hands enveloped his face and she leaned down, murmuring against his lips, "Oh, Ernie. I love you. Yes." She kissed him each time she repeated the word. "Yes…yes…yes." He slid the ring delicately onto her finger and stood, drawing her close to him and they shared a kiss under the star-painted sky.

*******

Ernie readied himself for tonight's task of stealing the sword of Gryffindor. Neville and Ginny would be the team stealing the sword. He and Luna were the back-ups. The four of them had transformed their school uniforms once again to black, removing their awkward robes. The other six would be in their night clothes. In the unfortunate case that they were caught, this would look the least suspicious. They all had garbling gum. Ernie looked at the three teams – Parvati and Padma, Michael and Terry and Hannah and Susan.

He watched Susan as she prepared. She was wearing the same nightdress she wore when he confronted her about her bruises. Her hair was unbraided, but still tied in one neat ponytail. He noticed that she had no bruises – he had taken great care in how he touched her and he thought that he was becoming more aware and gentler. He was never terribly rough, but sometimes he was unaware of how strong he could be. Susan was also wearing her engagement ring. He smiled proudly. She would only wear it on her hand when they were in the Room of Requirement. Other times, in public, she wore it on a chain beneath her shirt.

When everyone seemed ready, he took her by the hand and moved off into a peaceful corner of the room. They had begun this conversation earlier, but were soon overcome with emotion and wanted a quiet place; a private place, so when Neville finished going over the plans again, they stepped away. Ernie was honestly taken aback by his sudden emotion at this moment. Stealing the sword of Gryffindor was a daunting task. It was dangerous, it was exhilarating, but all he thought about was Susan's tasks for that night and the danger _she_ would be in.

_All_ he needed to do was scale a tower and steal a sword; maybe break a glass case. Susan would be on the ground possibly fending off Death Eaters, maybe even Snape. When he thought of Snape's hands on her, or worse, Carrow's, he glowered and pulled her closer, telling her if it became too dangerous, she should forget about him and run. "Run as fast as you can; back to the common room. Don't think of me at all. Just run until you get through the portrait." His words caught in his throat when he tried to express himself.

Her fingers on his lips were smooth…delicate and soft as she "shushed" him. Her eyes had begun to water. _Oh, how he hated to see her cry_. He hadn't meant to upset her and he told her as much. He held her hand as her fingers caressed his lips and he felt the metal of the ring under his thumb; the ring she'd taken when she said that she would marry him. He tried to pull her in closer, but she was already pressed against him and he held her tightly, whispering, using his other thumb to brush her tears away.

"Remember. Run, love, and don't look back," he whispered.

"Shush. Ernie." She stepped up on her toes. "I love you." She emphasized the word 'love', drawing it out as she kissed him, her lips sweet and in that moment, he expected a different reaction – he expected longing and desire, but all he felt was comfort, knowing that they were in this together; they were partners, a team and he would meet her tonight in the common room and talk about the mission and plan their wedding for the Christmas holiday and if they lived, there would be babies. Lots of babies, he thought and then he kissed her. Their lips broke apart and he beamed as her tears were finally ceasing.

They both sprung apart then, startled, wands drawn, as the clock chimed and then exploded, turning to look at Ginny, standing on her toes, her wand held high. Susan exhaled a laugh with her breath and then she and Ernie let out another nervous laugh as they gathered at the front of the room, Neville drawing his wand, shooting off the silver sparks.

"Dumbledore's Army!"

*********

"I don't think…this was such…a good idea…after all." He heard Luna's voice, panting and yet still composed. Nothing ever fazed her. He could hear the heavy breathing of his companions, and grinned. Working with the animals at Loch Cibeirdraoid and playing Quidditch had certainly honed not only his skills and muscle tone, it also gave him a greater stamina than his fellow students, a detail that was beginning to show here on the flat plane of the stones of the tower that lead to the Headmaster's office. He glanced up, but continued his climb.

As prepared as he was, he still couldn't risk not paying attention. It was a long drop down, and if he fell, he would be little more than a splat on the dewy grass below. Concentration was key, but he admired Ginny's brothers. These Gripping Gloves made the climb so much easier considering the lichens, mosses and slime molds causing him to slip and slide as they crumbled beneath his boots. The hand and footholds in the stones were not as obliging as he would have expected. He wondered how many close calls the others had had. They had been climbing for over an hour now, and still had only reached the sixth floor. He knew that they were behind schedule and as the night wore on, his fingers were becoming numb with cold.

He heard the smile in Neville's voice as he responded to Luna. "As always, Luna, you have…an amazing talent…for stating the obvious."

Neville turned to Ginny. "Doing okay?"

He heard Ginny's voice, laced with contempt and loathing as she answered, "I'm fine. Castle's a skrewt-faced son of a poxy hag…but I'm fine."

"Not far now, kids. Fifteen feet, and we get to be in a nice, warm, cozy little office. I wonder if Snape's redecorated. Umbridge had that appalling fancy for fluffy kittens and chintz, but I don't know; I see him leaning more towards pickled students in jars, though he might have a charmingly framed signed photo of You-Know-Who on the desk." Ernie was trying to lighten the moment, but he could feel Neville's glare and bit back a smile. He really wasn't trying to show off, but he couldn't help it, if only a bit. He knew he was the best prepared for this type of mission, and he was sincerely impressed with how far each of the other's had come. Despite the fact that he had barely tapped into his strength, he was determined to do his part, and if that meant cheerleader for now, then so be it.

_Crack_. The sound, so sharp, so sudden, echoed through the crisp, silent night air.

For a moment, everyone froze. A quiet panic rose in Ernie's soul as he realized what the sound was. Breaking stone.

"Don't move, either of you!" Ginny's voice was tight with terror. "Let me get to my wand. I'll repair it."

He held perfectly still or he thought he had, but then, instead of being above Neville, he was now beside him, only a few feet to his left. Ernie swallowed, whispering to the one person he wanted to see right now, almost in prayer, afraid of what was about to happen. "I'm sorry, love..." And there was another _crack_, not as loud as the first, but twice as worrying, and the ledge gave way. The combined weight of the two men had been too much for the stone, and as it shattered under them, Ernie felt responsible, and fearful, hoping that when he hit the ground it would be hard enough to kill him instantly, certainly not expecting to be able to survive a fall from this height, picturing Susan's face as the ledge cast them mercilessly into the darkness as the swirl of the ground came up to meet them.

"_Microgravitas_!" Luna shot the spell towards them, and although he couldn't see her, he felt as the spell hit him and he slowed, floating gently to the earth below. He looked up at Neville's falling body, which suddenly jerked as his glove hit the window sill, keeping him from plummeting to where Ernie was now turning his body to land safely on his feet.

Neville was now dangling three stories above the ground; Ernie on the ground, and he heard Ginny shouting down to Neville as his glove was beginning to slip. He reached out with his other hand, anchoring it beside the first and hauling himself up, planting his feet on the lower sill.

"Stay there, we're coming!"

The perch seemed precarious, but it offered Neville a chance to rest a moment and he shouted back up to Ginny, "No!" Neville waved her back, signaling to both girls to stop their downward climb. "Keep going, rest on the seventh-floor ledge – just strengthen it first – and wait for me. I'll be back up."

"Me too." Ernie jumped to his feet on the grass, planting both hands on the wall as he searched for his first foothold.

"You're scrubbed." Ernie stopped and looked up at Neville in dismay, and saw Neville looking down, shaking his head. "We've gone way over already. We can't wait for you to climb an extra thirty feet. I'm sorry, but this is why there were two of us. Abort and go back. That's an order, Lieutenant."

An order? He couldn't just walk away. How could Neville expect him to walk away? And what about the rest of them? What about Susan inside? He'd promised to protect her, and now she'd be alone. He heard Neville's voice in his head again. _That's an order, Lieutenant._ His grimace was evident, he knew, but he bit back a retort and swallowed, nodding crisply. "Yes, sir."

Ernie turned and disappeared towards the kitchen doors, looking back only once as Neville began his second climb up the side of the tower.


	8. Chapter 8 A Reluctant Leader

Neville, Ginny and Luna had been caught stealing the Sword of Gryffindor from the Headmaster's office. Now they were being held captive somewhere. Ernie hoped that they were being held captive somewhere. The DA just didn't know. This emergency meeting had been called by Ernie – he was, after all, the last remaining Lieutenant, a fact that had not gone unnoticed.

Everyone else who had not actually been in the office had managed to get away, including Ernie, a fact which pained him greatly. He would have preferred to have been taken with Neville rather than be on display here. He felt the looks trying to be unobtrusive, the questioning expressions on their faces as he met their eyes. Each time he looked at Hannah as she drifted in and out of coherence, he was reminded how he had failed her and the DA, how he had failed Neville. He couldn't look Susan in the eye.

No one in the Room of Requirement knew what they should do next, so they all stood around, discussing what had already happened over and over again. They did know that the DA needed to go on, but so far no one had stepped up with a suggestion for how. Ernie looked towards the Gryffindors, and while they were still animated, they were also still talking amongst themselves. The Houses hadn't been separated like this since the first meeting.

Ernie stood among his fellow Hufflepuffs as they discussed the next move. He laid his robes off to the side, his shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows; his tie undone and draped around his collar. He glimpsed Susan's warm smile when her hand brushed his, encouraging him, but she still looked nervous. Each house was talking about the same thing. They needed the Seconds for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw to move up into the positions of Lieutenant. That much was apparent, but who would replace Neville?

He glanced at Seamus and noticed that many of the students were looking in Ernie's direction, some pointing, and most were still talking in low tones. He knew that they must blame him for letting the Commander be captured.

Finally, it was Colin who called out. "Lieutenants." Ernie stepped forward. He swallowed uncomfortably, looking around. "Seconds," Colin continued, "Terry for Ravenclaw, Seamus for Gryffindor. Everyone agrees that with Luna and Ginny gone for who knows how long that it's Terry and Seamus in their place, right?" The two Houses nodded as everyone mumbled their agreement. "Now," he continued in a strong voice, "who takes Neville's place? We need a leader."

"We should hear what happened on the mission first," Jimmy Peakes said, standing. "How did they get caught? What went wrong?"

"You're asking why I wasn't caught as well, aren't you?" Ernie asked in a quiet voice. He wasn't accusatory. If he were on the other side of the questioning, he would want to know what happened. Jimmy didn't respond. Ernie looked around at his comrades' faces, knowing that they all wondered how they could have lost three of the four leaders they all looked up to. "The ledge cracked and I fell. Neville and I both fell. Luna hit me with a spell. I landed safely. Neville grabbed a lower ledge with the Gripping Gloves. He ordered me back to my House. I obeyed my Commander."

"What about Hannah and Susan?" Seamus demanded, "Weren't they supposed to be there? In the hall? Weren't they supposed to keep Snape and the Carrows from gettin' the others?"

Ernie looked at Seamus. "Yes. They were in the hall." He glanced back at Hannah, who was sitting very close to Susan, her hands fidgeting together. Her eyes were still red-rimmed. She wasn't really paying much attention, but it seemed as though she had stopped rocking. For the time being.

"Why weren't they caught then as well?"

Susan stood up defensively, dislodging Hannah. "We _were_ in the hall. Once Snape got through and went into the office, there was nothing left for us to do. What was the point in staying just to be captured as well? You were here for the plan. We followed the plan. What else should we have done? What would _you_ have done?" Her hands were on her hips now, and she had taken a couple of steps towards Seamus which he acknowledged with steps of his own.

"That's enough," Ernie said, putting himself between them. His voice was quiet, but he gently encouraged Susan to step back while looking into Seamus' face. Seamus took a step back as well, shrugging.

"We were there as well," Terry interrupted, nodding towards Michael. "So were the Patil twins. Everything was according to plan. We don't know what went wrong up there. There was nothing any of us could have done."

"Well," Colin said. "Now that that's done, we still need a leader." Every voice was still, every movement stopped. Finally, the silence was broken by two voices stating their nomination in unison:

"Ernie."

"Seamus."

The two young men looked at each other, startled, staring at the other one, each having said the other's name. They both grinned, and as the tension in the room broke, they chuckled.

Seamus continued first, "It should be Ernie. He's the only Lieutenant left. He should be in charge."

"That's not true," Ernie countered. "It should be a Gryffindor. After Ginny, it would have been you. Your House has the leaders. I'll do whatever you ask, but I'm no leader."

"Coulda fooled me," Seamus laughed, nodding in Susan's direction. She had resumed her seat next to Hannah, a comforting arm around her friend. "We're askin' you to be the leader. Just 'til the fearless one comes back."

"What if he doesn't come back?" Susan asked, looking at Ernie as she spoke, her fear evident on her face and in her voice. "The new leader will have a target on his back."

"We all have targets on our backs. Some are just more prominent than others. I wouldn't think Ernie's back could get any worse, darlin'. You're bein' selfish there wantin' to keep your man safer than the rest of us."

"There's no need to use that tone with her," Ernie retorted.

Seamus moved towards Ernie. "We're down three. We all have to step up and do things we don't like. You really think that even my House wants to follow me and my big mouth?"

"I don't," Dennis Creevey said. All eyes turned to him, and he continued. "We need someone who thinks first, and everyone knows that Seamus is brave, but he doesn't think first." He eyed Seamus nervously, but held his gaze.

"Can't argue with the truth," Seamus shrugged. "Who agrees? Ernie Macmillan, our new Fearless Leader." It wasn't a question, but a statement, and as every eye in the room looked towards Ernie for a leadership he just didn't think he could muster, he nodded his head, more in defeat than in acquiescence. At first, he had never felt so low, so out of sorts, so afraid of the unknown, but then he started to feel a bit better. He hadn't noticed until the moment when everyone was voting that Susan had moved closer until she could touch him, taking his hand in hers, squeezing his fingers, pressing a light kiss against his muscled arm. He looked down at her dark head and knew that no matter what else, he had Susan, and as long as he had her, he would never face tomorrow truly alone.

*****

Ernie hardly noticed when Susan emerged from the round door of her dorm into the common room. She was already talking to him, and while he heard her voice, he couldn't focus on her words as lost in his own thoughts as he was. He didn't look up when she sat on his lap, facing him, straddling one leg. As she put her hands soothingly on his face and in his hair, she also lifted his head so they could make eye contact. "Ernie."

"How's Hannah?"

"Like a kneazle in an owlry. She's pacing back and forth and twisting her hands and pulling her hair. I'm surprised she hasn't pulled any of it out. Did Neville know?"

Ernie had been staring at her, but he hadn't heard a word she'd just said beyond his name. "I'm sorry. I didn't –"

"Does Neville know?"

"That she loves him?" He shook his head. "I doubt it. He's clueless."

"Like you." Susan smiled, brushing a stray hair from his eyes.

"I'm not clueless anymore. Is she all right?"

"No. I don't know what I'd do if it were you, Ernie. At least on the platform, I could see you. The not knowing…." She put her hands on his face again and kissed him deeply.

He pulled her closer and nuzzled in her neck. "I can't do it," he blurted out suddenly, the words strangling him. "I can't lead them." He looked into her eyes. "Next meeting's in two days, and I can't do it, Susan. I dinnae know how Neville did it. I cannae."

"Of course you'll do it."

"Why can't Seamus Finnegan do what he's supposed to do?! He's a bloody Gryffindor, for Merlin's sakes!"

Susan kissed his cheek. He felt her breath on his skin, so warm and comforting. "Seamus is a hothead, and they don't _want_ Seamus. They want _you_."

"I'm not a leader, Susan. I'm strong. I work hard. I'm a Hufflepuff. I do whatever's asked of me. This is just too much. I can't _lead_."

"Oh, Ernie." She ran her hand through his curls, tugging on the longer ones at the back of his neck. She traced her finger along his face, looking into his eyes. "This _is_ what they're asking of you. You may not like it; it may not be in your nature, but you _can_ lead. More than just Hufflepuffs will follow you," she said. "You're smart," she whispered, holding his head between her hands, their lips brushing. "You're strong," she said. The feel of the words on his lips were a potion. He felt better with her whispering, her lips against, his and he breathed in her confidence in him. "I'd follow you," she added, and when he looked into her dark eyes, his breath quickened with her next words, her love for him obvious. "Lead me. Lead us all. Until Neville comes back."

He closed his eyes. He was afraid to ask the question already forming. He thought of the sound of Susan's voice in his ears, the feel of her words on his mouth, and as much as he wanted to accept her reassurance and be the man she saw when she looked at him, he was afraid. He was afraid of failing; of looking foolish; of failing and he finally asked her the question. "What if he doesn't come back, love?"

There was no hesitation when she answered him. "Then we'll get to that when we get to that." He looked into her face, staring at her eyes. He nodded his head and kissed her gently. He laid his head on the back of the sofa as her soft fingertips rubbed along his forehead. He had no idea how she always knew what to say or what to do to make him whole and better and secure. The throbbing in his head slowly subsided with her gentle touch and her quiet words of encouragement. He had picked the right woman to spend the rest of his life with. She balanced him.

***

The previous night's training had gone really well. It was exhausting, though. Ernie hadn't realized how tired he was until he woke up in the morning on his stomach on the floor with Susan on top of his back. The last thing he remembered was that she had been giving him a back rub. He thought for a brief moment that they could move to the dorms, but he remembered Professor Sprout's face the last time they were caught in his bed. He rolled over, taking Susan with him. She let out a little gasp, but he caught her, kissing her.

No time for a lie-in – they were expected in the Great Hall for breakfast. He had agreed to meet Hannah. He was running very late and was very nearly the last to arrive at his House table. Susan came up behind him, clasping his hand tightly in hers, nodding her head towards the staff, but he had already seen the changes in the Great Hall.

It was hard to miss Hagrid standing at the front, towering over the table on the platform, and Ernie thought back to Hannah and Luna only a few weeks before. Hagrid was shackled and crying great big tears, and as Ernie looked around, he became concerned. The House banners were no longer displayed, and had been replaced by solid black ones. He looked around at other DA members, trying to figure out what had happened. He squeezed Susan's hand as they sat beside each other. Professor Sprout was patting Professor Flitwick's shoulder. Professor McGonagall had obviously been crying despite the stoic look that was now on her face. Snape rose to address the assembled students as soon as everyone had taken their places, the silence now louder than any talking. Ernie looked back over his shoulder at Susan, still holding her hand under the table.

Ernie barely heard Snape's words beyond the basics: "…as you already know, which, although severe, we felt to be appropriate given the extreme nature of their infraction. However, it is with the deepest regret that I must inform you that someone did not feel the same way. Our gamekeeper believed that a month was too much, and last night, he abused the privilege of the keys which his position allowed him, and attempted to release Mr. Longbottom and his companions. They were last seen being taken by him into the Forbidden Forest, presumably to hide. However, they became separated…"

As Snape spoke, Susan gasped and clutched Ernie's arm tightly. He pressed in closer to her, seeing the tears beginning to glisten in her eyes and roll down her cheeks. Hannah paled. Megan had her arm around Hannah's shoulder, and Zacharias was holding Megan in turn as many of the students moved to touch the others, holding hands, patting backs, some openly weeping, others just dumbfaced in as much shock as Ernie was. His chest tightened, and he gripped the table with his other hand. He bit his lip and felt sick as he tasted blood.

He looked over at Seamus sitting at the next table. He looked like Ernie felt - as though he would be sick at any moment as well. Neville was dead. They'd lost him - their leader. And Ginny. And Luna. _What would they do_? Snape was droning on, the lying platitudes coming as easily from his tongue as the Cruciatus Curse, blaming Hagrid's overzealousness, but then he was silent. Suddenly silent. His speaking halted in mid-sentence. So abrupt was his stopping that Ernie looked up and followed Snape's eye to the back of the Hall.

The large double doors had opened and…and Ernie had never felt such immense joy, such overwhelming emotion as he looked upon his three dear friends -- Neville, Ginny and Luna -- very much alive. They stood in the doorway, arm in arm, smiling almost smugly. Alive. _Alive_.

Ernie faced Seamus, who was now standing between the tables calling on his Gryffindors to join him in saluting the return of the DA leadership, returned from the dead, so to speak. Gryffindor chairs scraped as they immediately stood with Seamus.

Ernie nodded at him, and stood as well, raising his wand in a mirror image of Seamus' by placing it over his own heart and saying loudly, "Hufflepuffs." Hufflepuff chairs scraped the floor as they joined the Gryffindors in saluting their returning comrades. The Ravenclaws joined in and surprisingly so did the Slytherins -- lead by Terence Runcorn and Gregory Goyle of all people -- and then everyone was applauding.

Ernie had seconds on breakfast and went to his classes feeling lighter than he had in the last two weeks. He was virtually levitating; he was giddy. He was beyond thrilled that Neville was alive of course, as he'd grown quite close to him. He respected him as a leader and he was fond of him as a friend. He was going to be his best man, but if truth be told, he was relieved that now Ernie returned to Lieutenant of Hufflepuff and was not going to try to fill Neville's shoes.

At least now he knew that if the need arose, he could do it; he could give orders and be a leader, but he preferred to follow and do the tasks asked of him, to do the hard work and be a soldier. Hard work and physical toil felt good to him. It came naturally. He knew he was _smart_ enough, but he also knew now that he had the ability. He always did do well on the farm. Despite his age, many of the hands looked up to him for guidance. He thought that much of that was because of his name, but he could see where he excelled. He loved the routine of the farm and leading the DA offered him that same routine and reward. Now, he didn't need to prove it to anyone, even himself anymore.

He hurried through the portrait hole, intending to change clothes and see Madam Hooch about taking a spin on his broomstick on the Quidditch pitch, but before he could get to his door, he saw Susan curled up on the sofa, reading her History of Magic book. She looked up when he entered, and he thought that instead of flying he'd rather spend his free time before dinner curled up next to her while she read. He glanced around the room and his frown met hers. "Where's Hannah?" he asked, looking around again. The image of Hannah clutching her knees, alternating between weeping quietly and staring off into space had become a fixture in the common room for the last two weeks.

He sat beside her for literally a second before he twisted himself, stretching his legs across the rest of the sofa and laying his head in her lap. She raised her eyebrows at him, feigning annoyance, but he knew she was winding him up, and he smiled, knowing from recent experience that she couldn't resist his dimple. She closed the book, slipping it between her leg and the end of the sofa and ran her hand through his thick hair as he took her other hand and sweetly kissed her fingertips, one by one, slowly. She bent over and brushed her lips against his forehead, and he snuggled in closer to her chest. "She's in Gryffindor."

"Who?" He inhaled a deep breath. He had no idea how she always smelled of rose petals, but he loved that aroma. She sat back and he moved closer still.

"Hannah."

"What about Hannah?"

"You asked where she was. She's in Gryffindor Tower. She went to see Neville after classes. I think Demelza was going to let her in."

"Oh." Ernie vaguely remembered wondering about Hannah and he chuckled sheepishly. "I…uh…I got a bit…distracted. Is she finally going to tell him…you know, how she feels? Or will she wait five more years like you did?"

She slapped his head lightly and gave him a small glare, but he was grinning at her and he knew she wasn't really cross, despite her pulling back when he tried to get her to come nearer for a kiss. He knew she would relent, and she did. "I think she will tell him. She not as bashful as I am."

"You weren't bashful last night when we were clearing up in the Room of Requirement." She went to slap him playfully again, but this time he was ready, and he grabbed her around the wrist, pulling her down, kissing her hard while her fingers raked through his hair and caressed his face. "Mmm," he murmured into her skin. "I love you."

"So much," she answered.


	9. Chapter 9 Conflicts Arise

Ernie sat on the floor, leaning his back against the sofa, his arms cozily around Susan, her back against his chest. She was musing out loud about the plans for their wedding that was upcoming in two weeks. It didn't matter what she was actually saying; he loved listening to the sound of her voice. And truth be told, she wasn't even talking to him. She was talking to Hannah, who was lying with her head in Neville's lap on the sofa above them. Susan's cheek was soft against his as he rested his head on her. He turned to look at the holiday decorations that abounded in the Room of Requirement thanks to Dobby. The rest of Hogwarts was tinsel-free. Michael and Terry were demonstrating their special carols that the armor would be singing while they were all away on holiday.

Ernie smiled when he felt Susan make an unenthusiastic face as his stubble scratched her. He hadn't shaved in a couple of days and he knew that she preferred him clean shaven, but he'd been so busy between classes and DA meetings and secretly meeting her away from the common room that he'd overslept every day this week. He slid his face teasingly along hers and she pulled her face away, glaring at him. Well, she tried to glare, but he kissed her head and grinned, and she smiled, propping herself against him again. He promised himself that he'd shave once the weekend came.

He sat up straight when Neville tapped him on the shoulder, interrupting Susan's planning. He questioned Neville with a look.

"Renny's in trouble," he whispered, "I need your help." The two men retired to a quiet corner of the room.

"What's going on?" Ernie asked.

"I don't know, exactly." He held up the Galleon. "I got a message from Renny saying 'they' had gotten him, and that he was in the Hospital Wing. I need to find out what's happened."

"Problem is, mate, they're not going to let you just casually fraternize with Slytherins, especially ones who've gotten in trouble for some reason. You're tops on Snape's list, but it's not the good one."

"I know," Neville agreed. "That's why you're going to punch me."

"Wait a second…."

"I need to get into the Hospital Wing. I'll tell Madam Pomfrey I had an accident with my Charms homework, that I put a Jumping Jinx on a book and didn't get out of the way in time. I've been in there enough with backfiring homework that there won't be any problems believing me." He gave Ernie a pleading look. "Come on, we owe it to the kid."

Ernie took a deep breath, but didn't hesitate, hitting Neville in the nose. He was slightly taken aback when Neville dropped to his knees, gasping, blood pouring out between his hands and spattering the floor. He really hadn't hit him that hard. "Dabbid, Erdie! I dik you broke by dode!"

Ernie's jaw dropped open, and he went to reach for Neville, but then thought better of it, swallowing a chuckle. "Dreadful thing, those homework accidents. I reckon you should get yourself to the Hospital Wing, old chum. That looks rather nasty."

Ernie did laugh at the vicious look Neville had given him on his way out of the Room.

When he left, Ernie dropped his hands from his hips and had started to return to his place next to Susan when someone smacked him in his arm. He turned in surprise and was equally surprised to find Hannah.

"Why did you hit him so hard?"

"What? He told me to hit him."

"You know he didn't mean for you to break his nose."

"Hannah." Ernie was practically laughing, but stopped when he saw her serious look. "He's fine, Hannah."

"Madam Pomfrey will fix him right up," Susan said, standing next to Ernie defensively. "He'll be fine and he'll be back."

Hannah huffed and walked away, and both Ernie and Susan couldn't tell if she were actually angry with the two of them.

Neville returned to the Room about an hour later, informing everyone that Renny wouldn't be back. He didn't think that Malcolm Braddock would return to the DA either. After what happened to Renny, it would be too much of a risk for a Slytherin to join them in active insurgence. His news put an end to the party atmosphere. They had lost their first.

One day later, Renny and his father were dead. Luna's father outdid himself by getting the Quibbler out in only one day, letting everyone-- but especially the Slytherins at Hogwarts-- know that it was not above the Death Eaters to kill one of their own, even a loyal, Ministry-employed Death Eater and his young son whom they lived with, went to classes with, ate with and liked. He wore green and he had still died, just like the Muggle-Borns they hated.

Ernie couldn't understand the lack of allegiance that the Death Eaters or the Slytherins felt for Renny and his father. They hadn't compromised their beliefs in any way, and they were dead. Renny had managed to get a package out to Neville on the day of his murder: a set of authentic Death Eater robes and a silver mask. The Lieutenants were staggered. It must have belonged to his father. The one problem was that his note had included a request to care for his owl. This had been left to Susan. Well, not left exactly, but when she saw the injured owl, she had rushed over to Neville and taken him from his arms, cradling him and taking him to a far corner away from the chatter of the meeting. Ernie had exchanged a look with Hannah, but they both let her alone with the bird, knowing this was more than her love of animals than her compassion for the Runcorns.

***

Ernie stepped quietly out of the corridor and into the Room of Requirement, pushing the door closed with one more glance behind him. He skimmed the room until he found the rucksack. It was exactly where Emma said that it would be. He lifted it and easily tossed it over his shoulder when his eye caught the blue ribbon in the low light. He smiled to himself as he paused to watch her. Susan had her back to him, and she was kneeling, cradling what he knew was Renny's owl; Mercury. Susan would not let Mercury follow that same fate as his owners. Ernie knew she wanted to do something that would alleviate some of her grief over her own murdered owl, and she'd been sneaking into the Room of Requirement to care for him during this time.

As he watched her rocking the large tawny bird, he couldn't help think of Susan cradling their own child one day. Would that day ever come? They were planning on dying together at the end of the term, but what if they lived? They would surely have children, and watching Susan caring so perceptively for that owl, and watching her with the younger students of their House and the other Houses, he wondered if he would be half the parent that she would be. Somewhere his thoughts had left Renny and his father's fates and the fates of two owls he didn't really know-- and if he were being honest with himself, didn't care about as much as she did-- and he found himself staring at his fiancé with new feelings.

These new feelings had come up before when he'd turn and see her staring at him, their eyes meeting for a second and his stomach would lurch. Or when her hand would brush his at the table in the Great Hall during mealtime. He would smile at her, and she always returned it, but the feelings these moments brought up were still new to him.

He could see a tiny piece of the creamy skin of her neck peeking out from behind her plait where the blue ribbon had been tied, and as her head turned slightly, he could see her mouth change from a cooing face to a small smile. When had it happened? When had he realized that he couldn't live without this woman? When had he known that he would spend the rest of his life with her by his side? He hadn't noticed the change in his breathing; that it was becoming heavier, and his smile was then replaced by a more thoughtful expression that soon returned to a smile. She was his. In a little more than a week, they would be married, and they would have their forever.

As he continued to watch her, her shoulders began to shake, and he could see her placing Mercury in his makeshift nest. He slid the rucksack from his arm and put it back on the floor, going swiftly to her. He whispered her name, softer than a breath, and touched her shaking shoulder, carefully settling himself beside her before drawing her onto his lap and into his arms. His lips brushed her forehead as he comforted her the way he wished he had, instead of Hannah, on that first day of school.

"I didn't hear you come in," she sniffled.

"That's because I'm small and unobtrusive." He smiled as she giggled. He could feel her tears on his neck. "Is this all about your owl – what was his –"

"Denby." She reached her hand to brush through Mercury's feathers. His small body shivered beneath her fingertips, and she pressed her hand down in comfort. "It's not really about him. Or Mercury; not really. This owl…well, he just can't die. I can't believe that Renny's dead. He was so young. He was one of us, and he's gone. How many more, Ernie?"

"I don't know, Su –"

"Will they even remember us? When we're gone? Will anyone know our names?"

Ernie pulled her closer, kissing her head and then her cheek. "They'll remember us, Susan. What we're doing is important and we'll be remembered." The truth was that he really didn't know, but what else could he say? He felt a bit odd reassuring her; she was always the one to reassure him; to touch his shoulder with more meaning than mere words. There was a rush of protective feelings that were beginning to overwhelm him. Would he be a proper husband to her?

Her tears subsided, and he brushed the remaining ones away with his thumb before touching his lips to hers. Again surprised as a jolt shot through him. Her lips were so soft; her delicate fingers pulling through his hair, bringing his head closer, holding it steady as her mouth pressed harder against his. She pulled herself up on her knees, and when he felt her breasts against him, his hands took over on their own. She still had tears, but they slowed as their passion built, and then they both stopped almost as quickly as they had begun. Her hands were on his face, caressing him and he turned his face to kiss her palm, whispering into her skin, "I love you, Susan."

He faced her in time to receive her sweet, sweet kiss. He adeptly and easily lifted her, positioning her on the floor, his body molding around hers as he cradled her head on his shoulder. His hand wandered tenderly along her arm, squeezing her hand and smiling. He rested a hand on her waist, teasing her as he moved lower, but she didn't stop him. He looked into her eyes and was stayed momentarily seeing the longing there. It was now that he stopped himself, knowing that whatever he decided she would follow.

He knew that if he wanted, he could have her; right now, and he did want her. She certainly didn't need him to tell her that, but it was in these moments that he loved her more. She trusted him. Oh Merlin, she trusted him, and she loved him and he felt that love and that trust in everything he did with her. Her dark eyes captured his soul, and he smiled in anticipation of their wedding night, sooner than he could have imagined. He never wondered why they decided to wait. They had talked about it, and he knew that she wanted to wait until that special night. He would wait, but at the same time, he couldn't wait until they were married; to have her so completely, and know he'd have no other from now on.

He leaned his head down and touched his forehead to hers before kissing her. He rubbed his face against her cheek and they settled in next to Mercury. Ernie could hear his tiny bird snores as they both fell asleep.

Ernie didn't notice that he was cradling Susan the way she had cradled Mercury, but as he watched her eyes flutter in sleep and her chest rising and falling with each peaceful breath, he leaned his cheek against her hair, now loose and all around him. He kissed her then and whispered, "They'll remember us, Susan. I'll always remember _you_, love."

***

Ernie signaled to Hannah that he would go first. She shook her head violently. He furrowed his brow. It wasn't like her to disobey his directions, especially for something so serious. They had been sent to the Charms classroom to investigate some strange sounds heard by some of the others.

Hannah motioned that she would go first.

Ernie shook his head, but Hannah was already beside him, whispering. "I can't see around you. I need to go first. You're tall enough. You'll be able –"

Her explanation was cut off as wand-fire came down the corridor behind them. One exchanged look, their wands held up, leading them on and they burst through the door, surprising the two Death Eaters. Ernie heard Hannah's voice sending jinxes and fending off hexes from the larger of the two masked figures. After a momentary panic passed, Ernie flicked his wand at the smaller figure – a girl, he assumed.

His mouth widened in dread as the small, gloved hand caught his spell and flung it back at him. He deflected the Stunner, but something else grazed him across the face. He cried out as the burning sensation cut through the layers of skin on his face. Another Stunner barely missed him as he ducked; rolling over on his side, sending first a hex and then a Stunning spell before crying out "_Impedimenta_," but the small figure was too quick for him and continued to dodge his best jinxes.

Hannah screamed out. He could see her on the floor, her legs a tangled mess, but still sending spells at the Death Eaters from her position on the floor.

The door to the classroom sprung open, and Ernie barely noticed Neville from his position pinned down behind Flitwick's desk. He shot off a Stunner at the shorter Death Eater who dodged it, and Neville scooped up Hannah, trying to leave the classroom. There was a green flare, and Neville was down.

The exercise was over soon after. The Room of Requirement returned back to itself, and the Death Eaters and Students began stripping off their clothes. There were piles of robes and ties and other assorted clothes while everyone got water for their thirst and healing spells for their injuries. The boys went down to their undershirts or no shirts at all, and the girls rolled up sleeves and unbuttoned shirts as much as possible while remaining decent. Neville was still unconscious when Susan took Ernie's hand and sat next to him. He was still seething, and he rose brusquely, moving closer to Neville.

"Ernie," she said, sliding forward, reaching for his arm, but he pulled it away. He wouldn't look at her.

"Why are you cross with me?" Her tone became indignant, and he was irritated that she didn't know why he was angry. The truth was that he really didn't know either, but he was and he wanted to be very far away from her right now. "Do you want me to heal that?" She pointed to his face, and he shook his head, still waiting for someone to Ennervate Neville. "Fine," she snipped at him. "Go around with your face all scarred and burned. Then at least you'll look like the troll you're becoming this evening."

"Troll? Did you say troll?"

"Wool in your ears? Troll. T-R-O-L-L." She spoke louder now and several eyes turned away from Neville and towards them. Ernie and Susan never fought, so he could feel interest piquing. "Is this still about Wayne?"

"Wayne?"

"Yes, Wayne, and that revolting display you put on in the common room?"

Ernie thought back to what Susan was referring to, and he remembered walking into the common room last week to find her sitting with Wayne doing their homework, and she had been holding his hand. Or was he holding her hand? It still brought the bile up in his throat. She was quite angry with him when he ignored Wayne and kissed her like he owned her, and for that moment he did own her, and she did not like that at all. That was fair enough, but he didn't like his fiancé holding hands with her ex-boyfriend in the common room.

Lavender and Parvati giggled, but quickly looked away when Ernie glared at them. He looked at Susan and saw that despite the harshness in her voice, her eyes were moist, and as her hands fell from her hips, he bit his lip and taking a step towards her, he reached for one of her hands. He hesitated to touch her, but she reached out and took his hand before he could falter any more. "Let me heal you, love. Please."

He nodded, sitting down again, pulling his shirt off to the snickering of some nearby fourth-years. He shot them a look and then reclined back with his head resting on Susan's shoulder. She waved her wand over his face twice, and Ernie felt the burning sensation stop and become replaced by a cooling one. She continued to move the wand back and forth, incanting quietly. He felt his face tighten and re-form as the burn was replaced by smooth skin. When she was done, he smiled and reached a hand around her neck, drawing her down for a kiss. It was perhaps a bit too intimate for the public place they were in, but Ernie could not hear the catcalls, and it was only after Ginny threatened to douse them with cold water that he withdrew his lips from Susan's. Her hands roamed his chest and he covered them with his hands, smiling at his almost wife. There continued to be some sporadic giggling as Neville began to regain consciousness.

Susan patted Ernie's shoulder and handed him his shirt. "Put your shirt on, big strong Quidditch player. You're distracting the girls." She pointed at the gigglers.

He twisted his neck to look over his shoulder. "Am I distracting you?"

"No." She moved away, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. He continued to hold Susan around her waist, resting his lips on her neck and then pulling her shirt aside to rest on her shoulder. She tightened her hand on his chest and he went to pull her closer, but someone nearby cleared his throat.

It was then that Neville began speaking, and Ernie released Susan and they both sat in rapt attention as their Commander rattled off their mistakes. Ernie pulled out a parchment and quill and began to take notes, so copiously they could have put a Ravenclaw to shame.

This was the last meeting of the term. When they returned to Hogwarts, he and Susan would be married. He smiled forgetting about Wayne and about their disagreement and the fact that she was the Death Eater that attacked him. She laughed at something Neville, or was it Ginny, said and he wasn't sure that he could wait the three days to make her his wife.


	10. Chapter 10 The Train to Gretna Green

They exited the Hogwarts Express uneasily. The effects of the drugs used to render them unconscious for the trip to Kings Cross had a lingering effect. Ernie took Susan by the arm and steadied her as she rubbed her sore wrists from the manacles, another new, unpleasant addition to the train.

"Are you all right, Susan?" he asked, very concerned at her color. She was looking peaky, and he thought she would be sick right there on the platform.

Before she could answer, they heard a shriek and a wail. Xenophilius Lovegood was grasping at a man in Death Eater's robes, crying out for his daughter. Luna had been kidnapped.

They exchanged a worried look, and when Susan went to step away to find her parents as they had planned, Ernie wouldn't release her arm.

"Ernie," she said quietly. He looked from Mr. Lovegood to Susan, worry etched across his face. They were being approached by a tall man in a black robe, but after nodding at Ernie and looking at Susan a little too long, he moved past them. They could still hear Mr. Lovegood's cries as he said Luna's name. "Ernie, I need to meet Mr. Weasley for the Muggle papers and then talk to my parents. Have you seen _your_ parents?"

He shook his head, but remained silent. Susan repeated his name again, and Ernie looked at her. He didn't know how Mr. Lovegood controlled himself enough to simply be upset. If it were Susan who were missing, he might be dead in the end, but there wouldn't be a Death Eater left standing on that platform. He took a deep breath through his nose, and felt Susan's hand on his arm. He looked down at her, and his rage began to subside. She smiled at him, and he knew that she could feel his tension; his fear. He rubbed a knuckle across her hand and leaned down to kiss the side of her head. "You go on, love. I'll find my parents and then we'll meet up with Neville and Hannah. I see Mr. Weasley over there," he nodded towards the cluster of quiet redheads meeting Ginny as she got off the train. "Stay away from _them_," he added with a tone of seriousness and authority he almost never used with Susan. She'd know he meant the Death Eaters who were milling all around them.

Susan squeezed his hand, and he gave her a small smile as she left him to approach the Weasley family. He saw her parents near them, and he knew that, despite so many Death Eaters milling about -- black-robed, some in masks, ominous in the real world -- she would be safe with so many friends around her. He did wonder if it was as bad out here as it had been this past term at Hogwarts. He had just begun to turn to look for his own parents, trying to process Luna's kidnapping from the train and what it meant for the DA, still lost in thoughts of _what ifs_ when he heard his name shouted out.

"Ernie!" His father's bellowing voice broke through quieter conversations as strangers and friends alike grinned, turning towards both the thunderous voice and the two large men reaching each other, a forceful clap on Ernie's back as his father brought him into his arms for a rib-crushing embrace before laying into him.

Ernie knew this was not going to be your typical father-son hug and expected the explosion when it came. For starters, his father smoothed his hands over Ernie's back through shirt and robes, feeling, Ernie knew, for the scars of his flogging. Not satisfied, he pulled open Ernie's robes, unbuttoning his topmost button and moving the collar aside, running a finger along two of the scars raised and still visible over Ernie's shoulder.

"What in bloody Hell were ye thinking, lad?"

"Da –"

"Ernest. Tell me; what were ye thinking?" He waved a parchment at Ernie. Ernie recognized Snape's writing immediately. "This is from tae Headmaster. Ye've become a serious discipline problem, it says, and he didnae have verra nice things tae say about your friend Longbottom. They've reinstated corporal punishment. Did ye know that? Well, of course ye knew that. You're tae be expelled, ye know…if ye dunnae control your outbursts."

Ernie reddened, but stood his ground, toe to toe with his taller father, silently noting his father's own outburst. As his voice rose he flicked his wand, silently casting a _Muffliato_ around them.

"_My_ outbursts? I was thinking, Da, that it was better to be punished myself than Hannah or Luna." He nodded in Hannah's direction, but his father's eyes remained on him until he broke the contact, calling Neville over, waving his wand to let Neville into the circle within the _Muffliato_. "Neville, git yerself over here, ma Dad's bein' a fair dragon's arse!" He didn't even attempt to soften his burr; that was useless when he was talking to his father.

"Ernie, it's really not –"

Mr. Macmillan reached his wand out, reeling Neville in like a sad little fish from a pond. "Nae ye don', laddie! If ye are keen enough tae git ma son flogged, ye can be man enough tae stand't it!"

"Then this isn't about Susan?" Neville divulged inadvertently.

Mr. Macmillan's brow creased. "_Susan?"_

Ernie's hand went to his face and wondered if he could hit his Dad with a memory charm without his noticing, but it was already too late for that. His father's voice rose and his mother's hand went to his father's arm, but was immediately shrugged off as his father's voice rose with a collection of swear words that Ernie knew were only the beginning. When his father spoke, he did so slowly, as if to a small child.

"Who. Is. Susan?"

Ernie took a deep breath and stopped chewing on his lip when he tasted a bit of blood, hoping beyond reason that Susan stay away for a time longer.

"Susan Bones. I'm sure I've mentioned her."

"No, lad, ye havnae. I'd've remembered."

"Susan's my fiancée –"

"Your _what_?"

"We're getting married –"

"You're not –"

"We are, Da. Tomorrow," Ernie insisted.

"No, lad, ye arenae. We're your parents and we've nay een –"

"Duncan –"

"Ye arenae marrying this…this…girl –"

"Duncan –"

"Da –"

"Is she…ken me…is there a problem –"

"A what?"

"Duncan!"

For a moment there was silence, but the voices began again, rising and falling, indignant and hurt and flustered and frustrated and angry. Ernie knew his face was the mirror image of his father's reddened one and he barely noticed Neville inching away. The vein on his father's forehead was throbbing and Ernie wondered if his father felt it like he felt the blood in his own head thudding in his ears.

"Ernest," his father started, but there was such a long pause that Ernie thought his father had relented. Ernie was wrong. "Ernest," he began in a much quieter tone, putting his hand on Ernie's shoulder. "Let me tell ye sommat."

"Duncan –"

His head snapped to look at his mother. "No, Fiona. He needs tae hear what happened."

"There's no need –"

"Fiona, our son, who is barely of age, is getting married tomorrow tae a girl we've nae only nary met, we've nary heard of. He needs tae know."

There was a sudden change in his parents' demeanor as he watched them exchange a long look. Ernie had never noticed the love shared between them before; the knowing look; the way his mother sighed, not happy, but knowing what his father was about to say before he said it. Did that happen over their many years of marriage or did it happen first and it was how they knew that they belonged together? He and Susan had that – that feeling of forever, knowing that the unsaid was both important and trivial at the same time; knowing that their differences built the real foundation of their life together much more than their similarities. Who knew how they came together?

His father squeezed his mother's hand and Ernie almost chuckled through his slight smile – that was the most affectionate gesture he had ever seen his father give to his mother in public.

"Ernie, there was another woman." Ernie's startled look must have made Duncan rethink his choice of words, and he quickly added, "Before your Mum, lad. There was another girl that I was tae marry before I met your Mum." He held his son's gaze, a nervous smile on his lips, but his voice was steady. "She was a lovely girl, and I loved her; more than ye can imagine, lad, but when it came down tae planning our wedding and our marriage, her true colors came out."

"True colors?"

"Yes. It was all about the Macmillan money."

"Susan's not like that, Da."

"I didnae say she was, Ernie, but really, lad, what's the rush? You're still in school. If ye still feel this strongly at the end of the year, ye'll both be leaving Hogwarts. Ye can git yourselves married then. There's nary need tae rush off –"

"You don't understand, Da –"

"No, I dunnae. Why don't ye explain it to me then?"

"I cannae." What could he say that wasn't prohibited by the Fidelius? "Da, Hogwarts is different now. I wish I could explain it to you, but I can't. Not now. Susan and I are getting married. I want you to be happy for us, but if you can't…" His voice trailed off. He couldn't say the words. He had always been so close to both of his parents, and couldn't bear the thought of the happiest moment in his life coming between them this way.

"Ye cannae, Ernie, or ye willnae?" They stared at each other for what seemed like a long time. "How do ye know it's not about the Galleons? I couldn't imagine it either, but there it was. I'm glad I didnae marry that girl. I found your mother," he paused to take his wife's hand, "and we didn't rush into things. Ye can wait –"

"We're not waiting, Da," Ernie said over his father's protests with a firmness he never used directed at his parents. "I'm sorry you're upset. I love you and I love Mum, but I love Susan. We're both of age and we'll be married tomorrow. We hoped to come to the Loch before returning to Hogwarts, but if you don't want us there, then we'll just…you don't understand, Da. She's –"

"Wonderful. Yes, I know. That's what I thought as well, but I was wrong. I was lucky tae find out before the marriage; before children. It took me a long time tae be over ma hurt; the betrayal that she was only interested in me for ma Galleons. I was lucky tae've found your Mam, and if it's real, ye and this Susan can wait."

"I'm sorry, Da. We can't wait. We'll be married tomorrow. There's nae ye can say about it."

Ernie went to hug his mother, but was stopped by his father's hand. He tensed, wanting this discussion to be over, not sure where appreciative son stopped and grown man begun, but his father wasn't through arguing. His voice rose and Ernie tried to keep up with the profanity laced arguments for and against his marriage, his inheritance, his responsibility and Susan's motives.

Ernie barely noticed Neville take a step away, looking uncomfortable that he was intruding on their privacy.

By the end of it, Ernie finally just gave up and turned quietly, walking away from his parents. He tried to hide his flushed cheeks and slow his fast-beating heart, knowing his father was wrong about Susan and hoping his parents never needed to find out how little time they thought they had and the real reason they were rushing into their married lives.

Ernie was tense as Susan and Hannah approached. Susan's laughter stopped abruptly as her eyes fell on Ernie's unguarded face.

"Are you all right, Ernie?"

"Fine," he said through clenched teeth.

She frowned. "You're not fine. You're never fine. What is it? What's wrong?" She put her hand on his arm.

"Nothing's wrong, love." He knew his breathing was still labored from the argument and his face still flushed and he wasn't sure what was resolved and what was still left for another day. He forced himself to smile. "Nothing's wrong, Susan." He pulled her close and kissed her soundly. "There's really nothing wrong, and I am fine. Now that you're here." He kissed her nose. "Let's go get married before you realize what a terrible mistake you're making."

"Not likely, Mr. Macmillan."

There was something about the way she was looking at him and squeezing his hand and he felt his color return to normal and his heartbeat slow and all he wanted was to wake up tomorrow morning and marry her. He was never so certain of anything in his entire life.

***

It was nearly four o'clock as they settled into their seats aboard the train. They had given themselves plenty of time to arrive at the station after their shopping at Marks and Spenser, but as with anything involving more than one person, time slipped away and they were in a mad rush despite not having anything to check in. The sky was darkening, the blue long overtaken by the clouds of the afternoon.

The train was different than what they were used to on the Hogwarts Express, but Ernie had ridden on one of these commuter trains before with his father. They had gone into London over the summer holiday while he was taking Ernie to some business meetings. They easily could have Apparated, but Duncan had wanted to do something special with his son. Ernie was a man now, and in the future, he would be taking over the business. The trip had taken three days with two for travel back and forth by train and one for their business meetings and sample showing. Ernie smiled, remembering the fun they had also – visiting the pubs with his father, watching his embarrassed father turn down the offerings of a friendly woman at their hotel. That had been the first time he'd seen his father discomfited and not sure of himself.

Ernie was pleased that he could be part of so much that was his father's business life and these conferences were rare in his "hometown," usually held overseas and only held every two years. This was the first time that Ernie could remember that the Demiguise Regulatory Committee was meeting in London, having their meetings traditionally in Nepal, one of the natural homes of the Demiguise. The Committee gave a nod to the British community of importing and purchasing of Demiguise products, but also to the Macmillans, who had the largest flock in Europe. Ernie had rarely seen his father so proud, and he thought it was made an even more special moment because he was able to be there with him.

Ernie and Neville put their parcels overhead and under the seats as Hannah and Susan were quietly discussing tomorrow's big event. Ernie and Neville sat together for a time on one side of the aisle, talking about Puddlemere's chances this year, not to mention thinking of how to persuade Oliver Wood to send some tickets their way. At least someone was still enjoying Quidditch. Neville laughed at something Ernie had said, but Ernie soon became distracted watching Susan across the aisle.

Susan and Hannah sat across from the men and were talking, laughing and giggling, only stopping when they saw Ernie watching. He couldn't take his eyes off Susan. From the moment he had swept her off her feet at the bottom of the escalator, and let his eyes wander over her, he couldn't help but stare at his stunning fiancée. She looked lovely in her new clothes; she _was_ lovely and every time he got caught watching her intently, she'd smile and his cheeks darkened.

Her new Muggle clothes were a bit distracting. Her top was iridescent; a crimson to rival a Gryffindor, stopping at her waist, and her jeans fit her so well that he had a difficult time raising his eyes to her face, especially noticing the creamy bit of her stomach that was showing. The shawl collar showed off her neck without revealing anything else, and it set an anticipation in his stomach. She had been wearing a similar jacket to Hannah's leather one, except Susan's was a grey wool that she had taken off and folded over her arm when she sat down. She looked a bit different than he was used to with the well fitted clothes and the rouge on her face, her dark eyes lined in a deep grey that really showed them off. The color went with her new coat, and Ernie wondered if that was intentional, but then Susan smiled at him, and he didn't care what she was wearing.

He lost track of what Neville was saying when the food trolley came through. It was much smaller than the trolley on the school train, and Ernie didn't quite follow how much things cost, but he was able to figure out that based on the sizes of the items and the amount of paper money it cost to pay for all of it, they were way overpriced. He hadn't expected it, but he started to feel a bit like his parents as his natural frugality began to come forward. The food itself appeared bland, but the snack bags were brightly colored even if the pictures on them were unmoving. They bought a few extra to show and share with their friends back at school.

As the trolley went on its way, Hannah offered to switch seats with him, and he jumped at the chance. He cozied up to Susan and they watched the world as it passed them by outside their window. They talked for a time, but eventually fell into a comfortable silence, his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer, one hand on hers, stroking her fingers with his thumb. Every now and then he would point something out along the train tracks or press a kiss to the side of her head. He felt her sigh more than once, cuddling her way closer.

As the bustle of the city fell behind them, the green fields of the countryside took their place. Trees swept by and fields of cattle and sheep dotted the grassy pastures.

"Will there be snow?" Susan asked hopefully. She had mentioned a white wedding more than once when they made their plans in the Room of Requirement. He shook his head slowly, trying to let her down easily. "No, love. No snow in Gretna Green. It's too early in the season and too far south." She perked up when he added, "I would expect snow at the farm, though."

"Will it be very cold?"

"Yes." He tried not to grin as she raised her shoulders in an involuntary shudder. He knew she wanted the snow, but really preferred the warmer sun-filled days. December was tricky to predict in the Highlands, and it wouldn't be as cold as February, but it would undoubtedly be cold enough. He stifled a laugh as she shivered and snuggled in closer, rubbing her cheek against his warm jumper. He rested his head on hers and for a few moments managed to fall asleep in that pleasant position.

It had been a long day, and when they arrived in Gretna Green, they should have been tired. They were, but they were also excited, and in looking around the town, there was a vibrancy that lent itself to their growing excitement of what they were going to do tomorrow. Susan took Ernie's hand, smiling up at him. It was contagious.

It probably had been a sleepy little town at some point in its history, but according to Morag McDougal, whose parents had been married here, it hadn't been sleepy in over two hundred years. Ernie had been told that many Muggles came here to get married, and that the Christmas holiday and season might be a bit more popular, but he was still taken aback at the spectacle that was the town. He was certainly not ready for what greeted them. Every shop window held photographs of ecstatically happy couples in various wedding garb. Long dresses, short dresses, veils, hats, tuxedos like he and Neville had bought, long tails, short tails, waistcoats, hats, no hats and of course, the wide variety of kilts. He felt a twinge of sadness that he wasn't to be married in his own plaid, and he gave Susan a look of longing. If they survived the year at Hogwarts, they would get married again in the summer, right after school finished, and he would wear his colors.

There were jewelry shops and flower shops. There were gift shops filled with wedding day necessities and a beauty shop that had model heads in the front window with different styles of hair and veil. They walked past the Old Blacksmith's Shop where couples used to go to get married. Now they had to go through the formal channels of either going to a priest or the town registrar, which is what Ernie and Susan would do tomorrow. They continued on through town, Neville and Ernie teasing the girls and making fun of the names of some of the shops and not really seeing any shop that didn't have some kind of wedding item for display in their front windows. It didn't take long to get to the hotel. Smith's was a tall modern building having a view over lush green fields of farmland.

The girls wandered around the lobby pointing out some of the artwork. They were surprised to discover that some of the plants weren't alive. They were in some kind of stasis, but they looked fully grown and healthy. It was so odd. Neville was appalled and the look on his face as he touched a few leaves in passing made Ernie and Hannah laugh, although Hannah looked like she agreed with Neville's assessment of the strangeness of Muggles, and they all made note to ask their Half-Blood friends in the DA why Muggles like plants that weren't alive, but also weren't dead.

They took the lift up to their rooms on the seventh floor. Ernie handed out everyone's keys, but they all went into the girls' room to check for any hazards or possible threats. It was better to be alert and ahead of any problems. There was no reason not to be cautious even though no one knew they were going to be here or why. Except Morag. And Colin. And probably Dennis. And the Weasleys. And the Lieutenants. Ernie paused in his name-listing to check the closets and under the beds one more time in addition to checking with his wand. He trusted Susan to set her own protective spells, but he could feel his husbandly duties moving to the forefront of his mind.

Susan took his hand. "It's safe, Ernie. We'll be fine. No one knows that we're here."

"No. No one," he agreed, but silently went over the names in his head. He took Susan in his arms, effectively changing the subject. Neville nodded at him, but he barely spared a glance for his best man as he and Hannah left them alone for the moment. "Susan."

"Ernie," she said quietly, looking up at him, her hands smoothing over his shirt. "Tomorrow."

"Yes," he answered, brushing his lips across her forehead, and moving along her cheek until their lips met. He felt the passion rising up between them and knew he needed to leave her. He also knew Neville would only give them a moment to say good night, and when he glanced at the bed behind Susan, she squeezed his hand and gave him a little push towards the door.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yes. I need my beauty sleep."

"No, you don't. You're already too beautiful. You take my breath away."

"As long as you have breath for your vows tomorrow."

He leaned against her and pressed her to the door, kissing her deeply. "Tomorrow you'll be my wife, Susan. Until forever."

Ernie opened his eyes. The room was still dim, the only light coming from outside. He noticed that it was still dark out as he looked through a space between the curtains, but when he went to look at his watch, he discovered he didn't know where he had left it last night. It had to be very early. He took a deep breath, listening for a moment to the deep sleep snoring coming from the next bed. He didn't want to look at Neville just now, and he sank his body deeper into the warmth of the mattress. There continued to be a dull throbbing in his head, and Ernie contemplated whether or not he should get his potions kit and make himself another hangover remedy. Neville had given him one last night when he finished the itty-bitty Muggle bottles of alcohol, but despite Neville's good intentions, he was not the best at potions and it had apparently worn off in the night. He licked his dry lips and pushed his head deeper into the soft pillow, not wanting to think of the work involved in making the potion for the hangover. He decided to remain lazy and turning his head to the side, he smiled at the empty pillow beside him and he closed his eyes again, pleased that Susan's face came so readily to his mind's eye.

His body relaxed now while his hands smoothed over the cool sheets in the empty space that she would occupy. The thought of Susan, naked, in this bed with him later tonight made his heart beat faster and his skin flush. After the lunch they had planned to celebrate, Neville and Hannah would be leaving them for Willow Creek, Neville's home. He and Susan would be alone. He smiled. He couldn't wait to make her well and truly his wife.

While he was nervous about the future and the actual wedding, he was most nervous about the wedding night. He wanted everything to be perfect for Susan. Despite the fact that there wasn't much they hadn't done, it would still be her first time. Thinking about that was bringing about a heightened state of awareness. He was beginning to feel aroused when Neville snorted, bringing Ernie's attention back to the present. Well, he'd have to marry her first.

He thought back to Neville's recollection last night that his Da had come around to the idea of Ernie's marriage, but the reality of it was that his father had promised to go to Gringotts and change the terms of his inheritance if Ernie went through with this foolishness. _Foolishness_! Ernie had come close to striking his father at that statement. It wasn't the money, but the idea that he was being a fool for being in love with Susan and wanting to marry her straightaway. His father simply did not understand. His inheritance wouldn't matter anyway. They would both be dead before the summer.

His mother had managed to ease their frustrations with each other by inviting them back to the Loch after they visited with Susan's parents as they had already planned.

Despite thinking about the argument with his parents, the throb in Ernie's head was beginning to subside. He thought it best, though, to prepare the potion. He wanted to be clear-headed for his wedding; wanted to enjoy the day and remember it.

In preparing the ingredients, he wondered what kind of life he and Susan would have together. They hadn't really talked about that.

He began by laying out the chamomile and ginger root, as well as a tiny piece of St. John's Wort on the side. He crushed the ginger and set it in his cauldron, adding the other ingredients one by one and then the water. He continued on with his measuring and pouring and with a wave of his wand he was finished.

They would certainly live at the Loch, he thought, continuing his musings on their future. He would eventually take over for his father, and he had already taken on more responsibility this past summer. He had gone with him on business excursions while home for the holidays. That would continue next summer after he left Hogwarts if…

Was she really having the same jitters as Neville had suggested? Part of him hoped so, but part of him hoped that she was sure of her choice in him. At times, he still didn't understand it. She was beautiful. He knew she could have any man at Hogwarts--well, anywhere really--but she had chosen him. What did she see in him? He knew it wasn't the Galleons, but still, there must be some expectation in his manner of living. Surely, she would expect more than what they had. It really was a simple life. Life on a farm was a hard one at times, and his parents were careful with their money, so yes, they did have quite a bit of it, but while he cared which fork to use for salad, his parents didn't. They didn't spend so much as a knut without a good reason and it was expected that things would be repaired and not replaced. Ernie himself was far from frivolous, but they had the Galleons and he had his own since he became of age. There was no reason to wear frayed cuffs. He wanted his wife to have the best, and she would.

He smiled as he thought of their excursion yesterday to Marks and Spenser. He enjoyed handing the paper money to her, giving her what she needed when she gave him so much. He often thought back to her support when he was the leader of the DA for those two weeks. _Merlin, it seemed much longer than that_. He didn't think he could do it, but with Susan by his side, he could do anything. He drank the potion in one gulp. _Mmm_, he thought. _Not bad, but it could use a bit more chamomile_. That was when he had known. He had loved her before that moment, but it was the crisis that showed him her true self. And his. And his would always be with her.

He turned to clean up his potion supplies and caught sight of his bare back in the large mirror over the dresser. The scars from the flogging and faded, but were textured criss-crossing his back in an abstract pattern, curling over his shoulder. He never looked at his back, but he had after his first shower after the beating and it had nearly made him sick. How had Susan been able to take care of his back, cleaning and dressing it daily--sometimes more than once a day--without making herself sick?

She was a strong woman. She would do well on the farm as his wife.

"Are you all right, Ernie?"

He was not startled by Neville's voice, and he turned towards his friend, his grin gradually widening. "I'm getting married today, Neville."

Neville laughed. "Yes, you are. Are you better today than yesterday?"

"Much better," Ernie nodded. "Neville?"

"Yes, Ernie."

"I'm getting married." He was grinning like a five-year old on Christmas morning, but he was calm, his head was clear, and he was happy; so very happy. He was getting married.

*****

They should have known from the driver's licenses and the birth certificates, but they were still surprised by the extent of the Muggle bureaucracy. It was astounding. The mountains of paperwork. Ernie's hand was tiring from the amount of times he signed his name, not to mention the awkwardness of the Muggle quills in his large hands.

If the paperwork weren't enough for him, Ernie felt as though he had been hit with a Confundus Charm. He walked into one door and nearly knocked over a flower display. When he saw Susan for the first time in the hotel corridor, he grabbed Neville's arm. He was weak in the knees and didn't know how he remained upright. He heard Neville laugh as he steadied him, and all he could do was grin at his Best Man.

It wasn't until Susan touched him, taking his hand in hers and bringing it up to her lips to kiss his thumb that his heartbeat slowed and he felt the pure joy and calm of knowing that what he was doing was right and their life would be perfect for however long they shared it.

Rational thought left Ernie. His brain was mush. Susan was beautiful. There was no other word to describe her. If there was something to describe her that was beyond the scope of beautiful, that word hadn't been invented yet. The white satin dress showed off Susan's narrow waist, her shoulders bare, but her arms covered. He smiled, spying the tartan sash at her waist and recognizing it as the scarf he had given her the day he had proposed atop the Astronomy Tower, slightly changed by her perfectly executed Transfiguration. He was touched that she would wear his tartan for both of them on their wedding day, knowing that he was unable to retrieve his kilt from home.

He leaned down to kiss her when Hannah abruptly stepped between them, effectively separately the two of them. "Not until the wedding! You shouldn't even see her yet," she scolded.

Ernie looked offended, but Susan laughed as Neville pulled him away after a stern look from Hannah as she took Susan by the arm, leading her in the other direction.

He continued to watch her, her long hair unplaited and flowing freely down her back, one or two flowered clips pulling it back from her face. She was breathtaking.

When next they met again, it was across the desk from a dark-haired man with a sweet face. His broad grin told everyone present that he loved coming to work each day, and his voice wobbled with the pure pleasure of what he was about to do; what he did every day by joining couples in marriage.

He smiled at the four of them, but soon his focus was only on Ernie and Susan as he reached across the desk and took each of their hands in his own. He held them for a moment, then gave them each a squeeze, the joy radiating from his face that made both Ernie and Susan smile at him and then at each other. He spoke in a clear, confident voice, obviously pleased with his role. Save the signed forms that he had already looked over, he had no papers in front of him, his words long ago memorized. Ernie saw the man's own wedding ring and wondered if he had been married like this, in the small, quiet office with only his closest friends.

Susan was standing very close to him, and Ernie could feel her presence, although he wasn't looking at her. Her elbow brushed against his leg, and he could smell the rose petals he always smelled when she was near.

"For hundreds of years, the town of Gretna Green has born witness to love of every kind, in her churches, her forges, on her bridges and hills, and here in the halls of her courthouse. She is a safe haven for those whom would be held apart by family, class, fortune, or fate, and has come to symbolize the strength of marriage and the bonds of true love for untold many.

"We are here today to bring another couple into that fellowship of faith to one another, and to begin a single new life in partnership where once there were two alone. The legal requirements have been filled, but it remains for the two of you to make your own promises to one another for your life ahead, and to finalize the vows."

As their hands were released, Ernie turned to Susan, taking her left hand in his. He barely took his eyes from her as Neville handed him the small gold ring. His breath hitched in his throat, the thrum of his heartbeat in his ears as he spoke his part of the vows to Susan. He looked at her dark eyes and her perfect creamy skin, relishing in the softness of her fingertips as he slid the ring over on her hand.

"Susan, we cannot know what lies ahead for us, but we can know our own hearts, and mine belongs to you. With this ring, I swear to you on my most solemn oath, and by all that is magic, that I will be true to you and faithful, in heart and body, that I will love you, care for you, provide for you, protect you, cherish you and keep you, as long as there is breath in my body."

Ernie's hands had begun to shake as he pushed the ring to where it would forever remain. He looked into her eyes as she began to cry. She reached around to Hannah and took the larger ring, taking Ernie's rougher hand in her own, beginning to slide it along his much larger finger. Ernie barely noticed that his hands steadied as she held them and spoke her vows.

"Ernest, no matter what tomorrow has for us in darkness or light, life or death, hope or despair, I know that I have loved you for as long as I can remember, and will love you until I know no more. With this ring, I swear to you on my most solemn oath, and by all that is magic, that I will be true to you and faithful, in heart and in body, that I will love you, care for you, abide by you, tend you, cherish you, and keep you, as long as there is breath in my body."

Ernie heard every word, letting it descend deep into his soul, staring at different parts of Susan – her eyes, her hands, her collarbone, a stray hair, the curve of her neck, her lips as they moved - letting the words and the vision of her imprint itself on his brain.

The officiate nodded towards them. "Just what I told you, and it will be done."

Ernie took both of Susan's hands in his, rubbing his thumbs across her knuckles until he reached the metal ring she now wore – his promise, his vow to her. He rubbed his thumb across the ring, and began to speak again. "I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Ernest Ian Macmillan, may not be joined in matrimony to Susan Circe Amelia Bones, and I do call upon these persons here present to witness that I do take thee to be my lawful wedded wife. May it thus be known, and thus be done."

And then it was Susan's turn. "I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Susan Circe Amelia Bones, may not be joined in matrimony to Ernest Ian Macmillan, and I do call upon these persons here present to witness that I do take thee to be my lawful wedded husband. May it thus be known, and thus be done."

"Then in the sight of all those here present, and under the law of the land and mercy of the Crown, I do declare you to be bound in the legal and civil state of matrimony."

Ernie hadn't realized that the clerk had stopped speaking; hadn't realized that he was staring at his beautiful bride until he heard the man raise his voice slightly, waving his hand in their direction.

"Go on, man, kiss her. She's your wife!"

Ernie let out a laugh when Susan threw her arms around his neck as he took his new wife into his arms and pressed his lips to hers, lifting her completely off the ground and turning her around, breathing in only her. His head swam from the wonder of it. He heard murmurings around him – he assumed it was Hannah or Neville or the clerk wishing them well, but all he heard were his vows that he had just spoken to Susan: _we cannot know what lies ahead for us, but we can know our own hearts, and mine belongs to you. With this ring, I swear to you on my most solemn oath, and by all that is magic, that I will be true to you and faithful, in heart and body, that I will love you, care for you, provide for you, protect you, cherish you and keep you, as long as there is breath in my body._ He felt Susan's lips vibrate against his skin as she told him that she loved him and any of his reservations from the night before went the way of the miniature potion bottles that he had drained.

He gently let her down and knew that the grin on his face would not leave as he led her from the clerk's office and outside to look for a place to have their celebratory lunch. Ernie knew that Susan must have been starving – she had been afraid to eat anything before the ceremony in case nerves got the better of her. He stood, watching her for a moment while Neville and Hannah talk over the various food places they had seen in town, keeping in mind Susan's direction that red sauce was not acceptable. Susan's eye caught his and he knew her jitters were gone by the long look she gave him; as were his.

His smile deepened when she took his hand, entwining her fingers through his. He gave a little tug, and she was in his arms again. He lifted her easily and spun her in a circle; setting her feet on the ground again as his lips met hers with a passionate eagerness he wasn't sure he could contain. His hand rested in the small of her back, drawing her as close as he could, not caring about the public display, but relishing in the feel of his new wife in his arms, as if Susan felt any different in this moment than in the last, but somehow, she _was_ different to him now. He barely heard Neville, but he was surprised when he heard Colin's voice and turned towards it, seeing the silvery outline of the young man's Patronus.

He clung to Susan around her waist, their eyes meeting again. He signed a deep breath, knowing their plans had changed, and he was disheartened for only a moment before the DA training automatically kicked in and he and Susan stood back to back, wands up, Hannah and Neville in the same stance, ignoring the openmouthed stares of the Muggle passers-by. He had no time to wonder about Colin's parents in a tangible way, but knew that they needed to get to Colin right away. With no time for any of them to think, Neville gave his orders.

"Apparate to Colin!" he snapped. "Be ready for anything, the Death Eaters might have gotten there already. Now go, and I'll cover you!"

Ernie didn't think. He concentrated on his Apparation, pushing other thoughts out of his head. Susan and Hannah kept intruding into his thoughts, and it was finally the thought of a possible splinching that kept him on the mission at hand. He needed to arrive at Colin's in whole body to protect both the young man and his brother, but also his best friend and new wife. His new wife. He knew the great responsibility of being a husband, but hadn't thought that it would come so soon upon their vows. He closed his eyes and the last thing he heard as the magic pulled him away from Gretna Green and towards Colin was Neville beginning the Obliviate, and an owl. He heard an owl, and then he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11 A Wedding to Remember

Ernie head the twin cracks of Apparation as Hannah and Susan arrived behind him. After a quick glance to reassure himself that they were well, he took a defensive stance, putting the girls at his back. He inspected the room for Colin or Dennis or Death Eaters, but it seemed as though no one was in the room. He swallowed. He wanted to reach out his non-wand hand to Susan, but knew that he couldn't be distracted or one-handed. Tension filled him, his heart sped up, and he was aware of every sound, every smell.

The room was dim with low ceilings, pipes and beams exposed. There was a staircase that led up to a closed door. There was a slight hum as though the whole house were making a noise. It reminded Ernie of the feeling in his hand right before he sent a Stunning Spell. He smiled, diverted for a moment smelling roses, knowing that was Susan. He swallowed, letting his eyes move across the opposite side of the room. There was a dark corner. He couldn't define the shadows, and when he heard the crack and saw the figure turning, he raised his wand while beginning to crouch, reaching his other hand to push Susan down if necessary.

"Where's Colin?"

He turned towards Neville, but Hannah was the first to speak. "I don't know. We Apparated to him like you said, but we wound up here."

A voice tinged with fear came from the shadows of the dark corner. "Prove who you are."

Neville did all of the talking, and finally Colin came out of the shadows, looking small and frail, a large bundle at his feet. Dennis. Neville collected the younger boy into his arms and laid him in the brightest part of the room. This was apparently the basement of Colin's friend. Dennis had a lump on his head, and his hair was matted down with blood. Colin sounded weak, but stood off to the side as he explained what they discovered upon arriving home. Their parents were dead; had been for weeks, the Dark Mark in their bedroom. They couldn't stay at the house, so Colin took his Muggle money and brought Dennis to a hotel. Dennis had not handled any of this well, and wrecked the room using magic. That was how the Death Eaters found them – through the Trace. He had Apparated and Splinched himself-- luckily not too badly--but Dennis had been unconscious since he had been forced to hit him. Colin couldn't have Dennis using his magic so haphazardly.

There was a pounding on the door at the top of the stairs, and Ernie jumped, raising his wand. He relaxed when Colin explained that it was his friend, Brad. This was his house and he was bringing him Muggle medical supplies for Dennis' head. He heard them exchange a few words that didn't make sense to him that included mages, teleportation, lawful something or other, but when the other boy asked if they could do magic, Ernie flicked his wand at the door, closing it with a grin.

Brad asked about healing Dennis, but Neville frowned. "I'm not going to mess with a head injury like this. I don't know what I'm doing that well on Healing Spells. We can't take him to St. Mungo's, that'd be as good as gift-wrapping him for You-Know-Who, but we can't just leave him here, and that's not just that he's hurt. It might take them a little while, but if this kid's been Colin's best mate that long, the Death Eaters will track him here sooner or later if we stick around."

"What about the Burrow?"

Colin's question was lost on Ernie's ears as he saw Susan move towards the boy.

"Are you all right, love?" She reached a hand out to him and Ernie was shocked when she called out his name and saw that the hand she pulled back was covered with blood. "Ernie, he's soaked in blood."

Colin continued to insist on having Dennis' injuries taken care of first, and began to back away from Susan, but quickly lost consciousness, falling. Neville caught him and laid him gently down on the cold floor. Hannah cried out. Ernie met Neville, kneeling beside him and Colin, seeing for the first time that what Colin described as a minor Splinching was a missing right hand. His mouth opened in horror, and Neville began to take charge again. Neville checked Colin for a pulse and pulled his bowtie, wrapping it tightly around Colin's wrist.

"We need Blood Replenishing Potion right away…you're in N.E.W.T. levels –"

"Takes an hour and a half, even if I had all the ingredients on me. We don't have that kind of time. I didn't think there could _be_ that much blood in a kid his size," he said, shaking his head.

"What if we _do_ take him to the Burrow? Ginny's said her Mother--" Hannah had begun to speak, but Neville interrupted.

"He'd never survive the Apparation, not like this. We've got to do something first…." Everyone looked at Neville and he seemed to finally have come to a decision. "Susan, you take Dennis to the Burrow. Get him under care while we try to help his brother. It's no good losing both of them, and that blow to the head scares me…his color's all wrong, and he hasn't even twitched since we got here. The rest of us will try to do something for Colin, and we'll join you as soon as we can."

She nodded, "All right. But take care of yourselves. If they find you here…." She caught Ernie's eye, and he saw alarm there, knowing his eyes showed the same fear, but at the same time knowing that if anything happened in the basement, Susan would be safe at the Burrow and that gave him a sense of peace. Still, he wanted to reassure her.

"We'll chance moving him anyway and run," he said quickly. He carried Dennis over to Susan and laid him gently in her arms. He leaned across the small boy to kiss his wife. "I'll see you soon, love." He mouthed the words "I love you" and she turned. With a loud crack, she was gone. Ernie stood there, looking at the empty space on the floor where his wife had just been, then Brad's voice rang in his ears.

"Holy…this is unreal."

Ernie turned back, and they quickly discussed their options. When Brad suggested calling an ambulance and taking Colin to hospital, emphasizing his opinion by jumping up and heading for the door, Ernie grabbed him by the arm.

"No! You can't!"

"Why not?" Brad didn't seem to notice the substantial difference in their sizes, or that Ernie was still gripping his wand, pointing it towards the boy, but not yet threatening him. "He's my friend, and if you say he's _dying_ there, and you can't do _crap –" _

"Colin's hurt because we're at war in our world – the wizard world – and there are bad wizards after us because we're fighting back. If we take him to one of your hospitals, they'll find him there, and they won't care who else they have to hurt or kill to get to him."

Ernie was standing near the stairs, ready if Brad had any other ideas about leaving to get Muggle help. He couldn't risk letting him get Muggle authorities involved or take Colin to hospital. Who knew what would happen with Colin's magic while he was unconscious in an unfamiliar place? He barely heard Hannah's soft voice asking him, "Brad, what do you do if you don't have Blood Replenishing Potions? In _your_ hospitals?"

"We give them a transfusion. Other people give blood, and they kind of hook up tubes to put it into whoever needs it."

"Neville, could we…?"

Hannah stopped speaking, and Ernie looked towards her as she set herself down on the floor as Colin was placed in her lap; the same way he had laid Dennis in Susan's arms. Neville began to strip off his jacket, and it only took a moment for Ernie to meet his glance and do the same, rolling his sleeves up and watching as Neville took the tip of his wand and transfigured it into a sharp point to take the blood. Ernie did the same and began the spell that would transfer his blood into his wand.

Neville knelt beside Colin, using his wand to draw out his blood that Ernie would use to transfer into Colin once Ernie's blood-filled wand was depleted. Ernie was kneeling by Colin's head. He had just rested the tip of the warm, throbbing wand on Colin's throat when Neville looked at him. He spoke quietly to Neville, pleading. "If I get it wrong…"

"Yeah, you might kill him." He looked at Hannah, who had spoken, watching tears stream down her cheeks. He'd never been in this position before. He looked at each of his friends and saw the expectation in their eyes. He thought about Susan. She was often the most comforting, somehow knowing that she would let him know that whatever happened wouldn't be his fault and that he was the best man for the job, but of course, she wasn't here now. He wasn't so sure that he trusted her unwavering belief in him; unsure of not only his skill, but his faith that he could simply do what was necessary. He had never had this kind of responsibility before. As much as he worked with the animals on the farm and as much as he loved them and cried when one of them died, it wasn't the same thing. People weren't like the lambs, and this was a huge task, one he had never imagined before. If he could do this, he could do anything.

Ernie took a deep breath and went to insert the point into Colin's neck. He felt his own chest rise and fall with each deliberate breath, but when Colin's body twitched, he froze. Neville's voice echoed in his ears. "Do it."

He looked from Neville to Hannah and then finally to Colin. He had never been more frightened in his life. He closed his eyes for an instant, reciting an old prayer silently in his head, and inserting the wand tip into Colin's throat. He saw his wand pulse, and he saw the small neck pulse, and there was no blood seeping out, so Ernie thought it was working. He looked at Neville again as the blood in his wand was depleted, telling Neville with his eyes that he needed that man's wand. Timing was everything now, and while still pressured, Ernie felt a bit better about what he was doing. He took Neville's wand in his other hand to ready for the transfer, but at that moment, the cracks of Apparation could be heard upstairs. They listened until the sound stopped. Six Death Eaters had come for Colin and Dennis. And whoever else they found. Six.

"Get out of here!" Brad's voice cracked with fear. "I know what that sound means now!"

"If we leave now," Neville whispered, "we'll make that same noise, and the people up there will hear it, no matter whether Colin survives it or not!"

"So…you'll be gone!"

He dove under the table as Ernie switched the wands, handing his own to Neville so that he wasn't unarmed when the attack came. Ernie had been concentrating on his task, watching the pulsing of the wand, the rhythm of it matched by Colin's neck, the slow rise and fall of his shallow breaths. Ernie knew that Brad was fiddling with the two large black boxes and a smaller box with green and red lights that began to blink. He thought he heard a hum, but it was only for a split second until the racket began. It was an unbelievable amount of noise, and Ernie surprised himself by not startling as Brad looked quite pleased with himself. Luckily the wand ran out of blood before the Death Eaters made it to the basement. He handed Colin to Neville to be taken by Side-Along Apparation, and Ernie focused entirely on Ginny. He hoped he could find her as he had found Colin. He'd never been to the Burrow, and trusted that knowing Ginny was enough to get through the charms that must have been set up for protection at The Burrow by now, especially after Luna's kidnapping. He glanced at Colin's friend Brad for one last time as he felt the sensation of the Apparation close in all around him.

The chaos of the kitchen as Ernie arrived became a sort of mind-boggling fogginess as everyone had a job to do. There were witches and wizards that Ernie didn't recognize, but he saw Hannah being recruited by Mrs. Weasley to skin parching peas; Susan was already at the stove stirring some potion, and Ginny was talking to Neville. There was a level of subdued worry and anxiety that was heavy in the air. Ernie's mind couldn't wrap itself around all the muddled noises. Everything was going faster and faster, but also very slowly at the same time. It was both loud and hushed, scary and calm. Susan caught his eye and set the potion to stirring itself, coming close to him and grasping his hand.

"Are you all right, love?"

He thought his dazed look might speak for itself. "I need to get back to Scotland; pay for the hotel, gather the trunks."

She nodded, trying to observe her new husband and Dennis' caring while keeping track of her cauldron.

"You'll stay here to help?"

She nodded again in silence, but squeezed his hand, and he took a deep breath, realizing in the moment how much he needed her to go with him, but also knowing that she was needed here more. He selfishly wanted her to return to Gretna Green with him, perhaps, simply stay there and never come back, but no. That was the coward's way, and while he was many things, that wasn't one of them. He kissed the top of her head and went in search of a quiet place to clean up before his detour back into the Muggle world.

*****

Ernie could hear the quiet murmurings of conversation downstairs, but he didn't want to join them. He sat on one of the stairs, elbows on knees, face in palms, eyes closed. He had just returned from Gretna Green. For now, Neville's trunk was in Bill's old room and Hannah's was next to Ginny's in her room. His and Susan's were still in the hallway at the top of the stairs. He wasn't sure where they would be sleeping.

While on his errand, there had been a lot of time to think about the day. He smiled, thinking of the start of their day. He had been busy with the paperwork for the legality of his marriage and with the clerk and Neville, and when he had looked up and seen Susan, she had taken his breath away. He knew he had been staring and when she had smiled back at him, he had thought he would pass out from the sheer joy of it.

When she had held his hands as they recited their vows, he had thought his heart would stop. She was so beautiful, and he couldn't believe how quickly she had won his heart in these past few months. He saw her bright smile in his mind's eye, the bright Scottish sun no match for it. Just as suddenly, he saw her frightened face in Brad's basement. He became regretful thinking about the boy. He was surely dead by now. He had paid for their escape with his life.

Ernie felt her presence before he heard the soft padding of shoes, and when she touched his knee; he didn't look at her, afraid of the explosion of pent-up emotion.

"I'm so sorry, Susan," he whispered.

"Sorry? Why would you be sorry?"

He lifted his head. His eyes had begun to water. "Today should have been perfect for you. You looked so lovely; so beautiful, my Susan." He was staring at the bloodstains on her dress and reached out his hand, not actually connecting with the dress.

She looked down and then took his hands in hers as she slid herself onto his lap, sitting on one knee. "Today was perfect, Ernie. I married the man I love. And you saved Colin's life. That was not a small task. It couldn't have been more perfect."

He exhaled an ironic laugh, almost rolling his eyes. "Susan." He looked at her, his eyes welling, about to spill with unshed tears; tears Ernie wanted left unshed. "Putting aside running away to be married, no proper wedding night or honeymoon not to mention your bloody wedding dress, there's still the small matter of Colin nearly losing his brother and actually losing his hand. Today was far from perfect."

He went to put his head down; to turn away from the concerned look on her face, but she wouldn't let him. She cradled his face gently between her hands, refusing to let him look away. "Ernie, it's not about the wedding, it's about the marriage."

"I could have lost ya today, Susan. We were all so close to death. That poor boy's dead. Colin was almost dead."

"But he's not dead. You saved his life –"

"I almost didn't. I held my wand against his neck. I could feel my blood in it - warm, throbbing." He looked down at his hands. "They're still shaking. I can't stop thinking about it." He closed his eyes and Susan took his hands in hers, bringing them up to her face, placing gentle kisses across his knuckles. I can still see him, laying there on the floor, the blood everywhere. You were gone, but I couldn't look at him without thinking of you. He was so small. What if I made a mistake? Opened his neck in the wrong place? I'd no idea what I was doin', Susan, and everyone was relying on me. _Everyone_. All I could think was that if he died, the Fidelius died with him, and you…you'd be in such danger. Would I be able to Apparate to you quickly enough if he died? It wasn't just his life in my hands, Susan. _Everyone's_. But most important, yours." He opened his eyes and pulled his hands out of her soothing grasp, taking her face in his hands as she had done earlier. "I'm supposed to protect you, my love. I'm your husband now. You're _my_ responsibility."

"And you're mine."

"No," he shook his head. "It's different…for a man, Susan. It's on me to protect you. I _need_ to protect you. If we're lucky enough to have a family someday, it's up to me to keep you safe."

"Ernie –"

"I couldn't bear it – for you to be in danger, but Susan…. Sweet Merlin, Susan, I'd never been so scared in me life when I stuck my wand into Colin's throat. He twitched and then he relaxed and I only knew he was all right because the blood stayed in his neck."

He pulled his hands from her face and dropped his head to her shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss to her collarbone. He was exhausted. Between the fight with his parents and drinking all those Muggle bottles in the hotel the night before, and the early day of paperwork and the wedding itself and then Colin's rescue, he simply wanted to crawl into a bed and sleep. Ernie was feeling sadness and fatigue and despair, but then his senses were overtaken – the feel of Susan's skin against his lips, seeing her dark hair falling from its combs.

He could hear her soft breathing, and he was overcome. He wanted to taste her, and he lifted his head so he could reach her lips. He hadn't kissed her since they left Brad's basement, and that seemed so very long ago, so waiting this extra moment didn't seem so bad. He reached a hand up and pulled the nearest comb from her hair, pulling that hair loose. Her fingers were raking through his hair and he didn't know if he grabbed her head first or she grabbed his, but he was clutching at her and pressing his body against hers in a fury of emotion. She started to unbutton his shirt and he grabbed her breast through her dress, only stopping when her head hit the wall behind her.

He looked at her, still in her wedding dress, the blood catching his eye. Both of their breathing was labored, one of her hands inside his shirt on his bare chest; one on his belt. He shook his head hazily, knowing this was not how he was going to be with his wife for the first time, quick and dirty on the Weasley staircase, and when she leaned her head in to kiss him, he pulled his back and shook his head more forcefully. "No," he finally whispered, reining himself in. "Not like this."

He pulled her closer to him and kissed the side of her head. "Marrying you was perfect. Making love to you will be perfect." He kissed her lips again, savoring the feel and her taste, and he stood up, helping her to stand and steadying her on the stairs. He pulled the hair he'd taken down back up and slid the comb in, admiring his good work, then straightening her dress. He buttoned his shirt and adjusted his tie. "Ready Mrs. Macmillan?" he asked, putting his elbow out for her to grasp.

She nodded, and they made their way downstairs to the sitting room, where they thought everyone was. Looking around for a place to sit, Ernie saw that Neville was not down from the bathroom yet.

Ernie nodded at Colin, who was huddled under a blanket in a chair that made him appear tiny and two sizes too small to fit in it, his new hand cradled across his body. Mrs. Weasley gave Mr. Weasley a little push and he moved closer to the end, so that she could make room for Ernie and Susan.

As he crossed the room, he leaned down to shake Lee Jordan's hand and then Remus Lupin. His former professor was sitting near a pink-haired witch, who must have been his wife. She smiled up at Ernie as she absentmindedly smoothed her hand across her belly. Susan gestured to him to sit next to Mrs. Weasley on the sofa, and when he did, she gently slid onto his lap.

He felt his whole body relax into the well-worn comfort of the cushion. He feared that he would fall asleep like this and when Susan molded herself to him, her head resting on his, his resting against the ball of her shoulder, he let out a deep sigh, letting the stress of the day leave him. He smiled against her shoulder, content as a Kneazle as she brushed his hair with her fingers, pressing an occasional kiss to his head. He closed his eyes and rubbed his knuckles against her thigh where his hand rested, glad that the strain of that part of their day was finally over and that Colin and Dennis were safe; that they were all safe.

His eyes opened when he heard Neville step off the staircase and into the sitting room, his voice quiet as he concentrated his attention on Colin.

"Colin…" he began, "…are you…did they find your hand?"

"No, but I'm feeling a lot better, really. You guys saved my life."

"But if they didn't find it -?"

"We just did our best to regrow it." Ernie looked towards the pink-haired witch as she shrugged; explaining the trouble they had with Colin's missing hand. "Trouble is, we're Aurors, not Healers, and I guess I'm only much good at making one set of hands at a time." He looked again at her own hands cradling her swollen belly.

"It's okay, Mrs. Lupin," Colin said quickly, confirming her identity. "I'm not –"

"Oi! Don't call me that! Makes me feel ancient as well as huge! Tonks'll still do me fine, I told you."

"Now, Dora, you're not huge, you're not even six months," Mrs. Weasley chimed in. "You should have seen me with the twins…I told Arthur if I got any bigger, my belly would need its own owl address."

"Point is," Ginny said, pointing at Colin from her position on the floor, "they regrew it fine, but they can't get it to work, and they don't know why, so right now, it's just sort of a decorative end bit on his arm."

"I'm left-handed anyway, I can still do magic fine. And they said the proper Healers should be able to figure it out as soon as it's okay to go back to St. Mungo's, or if Madam Pomfrey can get a look at it once we go back to school."

"Well that's good to hear," Neville said evenly, "but it's _not_ all okay, Colin. You nearly died, and there was no good reason. What you did was incredibly stupid, and you're sitting there grinning like it was all just a lark. Your best friend has probably been killed by Death Eaters, Dennis – well, I don't know where he is – and you came _this_ close to breaking the Fidelius Charm right when we're all scattered across the countryside and most vulnerable."

Ernie was surprised by Neville's tone, and as the room grew uncomfortably silent, he knew that he wasn't the only one who noticed it. He lifted his head from Susan's shoulder, paying closer attention to his commander. Susan's hands stilled at the nape of his neck at the same time, and he knew that she was also waiting for Neville to continue. Ernie couldn't recall having ever heard him use this tone before during their time in the DA. He thought he was being a bit harsh, but beyond that, he just didn't sound quite right. Before he could say anything, Colin's small voice came from the mass of blankets on the chair. He stammered and sounded weak and unsure of himself, and that wasn't the Colin that Ernie had gotten to know in the DA in recent weeks.

"I…I…I'm sorry. D-D-Dennis is sleeping upstairs with S-S-Sturgis watching him. 'Nother Order bloke. They fixed his head."

Ginny spoke up quickly, a critical edge to her voice. "What did you want him to do, Neville? Sit around and let the Death Eaters take them because he hadn't passed his Apparition test yet?"

"No, but that nonsense about trying to hide how badly he was Splinched was inexcusable." He turned to face Colin again. "You're the Secret-Keeper. When I explained that to you, I told you it might mean sacrifice, including your brother. You said you understood, but when it came down do it, you stood in the shadows and nearly bled to – no, scratch that, you _did_ bleed to death, and you're only sitting there now because Ernie and I pushed a couple of pints of our own blood into you to replace what you let soak a dozen yards of fabric and half that basement. I want to know why I shouldn't lift the Fidelius now and put it on someone else."

Ernie could barely see Colin under the blankets, but he was beginning to tremble under Neville's insensitive criticism. "I didn't mean to let everyone down. I just…I wasn't thinking…my Mum and Dad…and my brother…and I just…I guess I didn't want to believe I was bleeding _that_ much…."

"You'd lost a hand!" Neville raised his voice a little, causing Ernie to sit up a straighter. "It should have been a clue when your uniform was wet to the knees."

"I won't do it again."

"You bloody well won't. You only have one left…and I mean hand, life, and chance."

Ernie put pressure on Susan's back, gesturing her to move from his lap, which she did immediately. He stood and took two steps towards Neville, still unsure of what he was about to do, but knowing that what Neville was saying was more than a little unkind.

"Wait a moment there, old chum…you're being really hard on the poor kid. He just lost –"

Neville interrupted. "We're all going to lose, Ernie, and some of us already have." His eyes flickered towards Hannah, but met Ernie's again as he continued, "It wouldn't do any good to say Hannah was excused because she lost her mother if _she _failed in her duties, or because I lost my parents, or Harry lost his, or anyone else, for that matter. Colin failed, and he's going to have to make up for it and win my trust back, and it's really that simple."

Ernie's eye met Hannah's, but then turned his head to look at Susan, and wasn't surprised to see his own shock mirrored on her pretty face. He licked his lips and when he turned back to Neville, he didn't speak because the taller man was already speaking to Mrs. Weasley. "Now, I don't mean to bother you, but I haven't eaten in almost twelve hours. Would you mind if I grabbed a spot of leftovers or something from the kitchen?"

"Of course, dear. Arthur will get something. Just give him a moment."

Mr. Weasley went into the kitchen, leaving the rest of them in an awkward silence. Ernie, himself, felt as though he were in a different kind of reality. Was he the only one who thought that Neville's outburst was out of line? No one else had said anything to him, and now that it was over, Neville was going to have his dinner, simple as you please.

Ernie glanced around the room again. Hannah had moved over to the arm of the chair where Colin was whimpering, beginning to cry, and Ernie felt a pang of remorse that the rest of them would see him this way. Hannah was rubbing Colin's back, and for the first time, Ernie realized that poor Colin was the head of his family now. He was the oldest, and would have to take care of Dennis. They still didn't know how Dennis was. Their parents were dead.

He thought of his own parents and his argument with his father. He couldn't bear it if something happened to his Da, and if the last words he said to him were… He stopped those thoughts just before the kitchen door swung open and Mr. Weasley stuck his head into the sitting room, signaling to Neville to come in.

"If you'll come in here, son…?"

Ernie seemed to be the only one startled by the thump on the other side of the kitchen door. He turned, and at once thought he would join Neville in the kitchen when Professor Lupin drew his attention away.

"It's all right, Mr. Macmillan. Kingsley has a way of finding out what's amiss with Mr. Longbottom."

"What was that about?" Susan asked quietly, looking at Ernie, who shrugged, but continued to look towards the kitchen, torn between his duties as Neville's Lieutenant and his friend, partly wanting to help Neville and partly wanting to knock some sense into him after the way he had spoken to Colin.

He was mildly distracted by Colin, even though the Secret Keeper's emotional wave was subsiding, and after a few more moments, Ernie settled back into the sofa with Susan on his knee. He was exhausted and all he really wanted to do was to find out which room he and Susan would be staying in and go up there as soon as possible, simply crawling into bed.

After a time, Neville returned with Mr. Weasley and apologized to the room for his behavior. He was still sitting beside Colin, talking in hushed tones when Ernie felt his head nod onto Susan's shoulder and thought that at this point it would be ruder to start snoring rather than ask Mrs. Weasley to direct them to their room.

After settling Colin and Dennis, Mrs. Weasley showed Ernie and Susan to the room next door. They tried to protest when they realized that it was the Weasleys' own bedroom, but Mrs. Weasley had none of that. She squeezed both of their hands and spoke in a soft voice more to Susan than Ernie. "You only have one wedding night. Leave me your dress, dear, I'm sure I can get the stains out, given enough time and magic." She hugged Susan and then Ernie, slipping quietly into the next room, leaving them standing alone in the hallway.

Ernie watched Mrs. Weasley disappear down the hall. He wondered how his own parents would have reacted if they'd spent their wedding night at the Loch; at the farmhouse. Would his mother have hugged Susan? Would his father have shaken his hand as Mr. Weasley had done?? He'd like to think so. He had begun to return in his mind to their argument at the train station. He should have introduced his parents to Susan before they left. It may not have gone well, but he should have…. Did he hug his father goodbye? He couldn't remember. So much had happened since yesterday morning. He should have –

His thoughts stopped with Susan's touch. Her fingertips were warm and soothing as she entwined them with his cooler calloused ones.

The door to the bedroom was ajar, and Susan pushed it open with her other hand to reveal a warm, homey space with a large bed and a rocking chair under a window. She began to step inside but Ernie had the presence of mind to hold her back. He bent and lifted her, one arm around her back and one under her knees, and her surprised smile grew larger. She put her arms around his neck and pulled his head closer to kiss him deeply. Ernie's grin widened as he stepped over the doorstep, the door closing with a push of his foot, carrying his wife away from the awfulness they had faced and towards the beginning of their marriage. .

Ernie couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't help but feel giddy as he kissed his wife again, setting her gently on the patchwork quilt-covered bed. He took a step back, but Susan was quickly reaching for his shoulders, drawing him back to her. His lips happily met hers as he balanced himself with one knee on the bed, his arms around her, pulling her against him. He kissed a trail across her bare shoulders then continued lower, and when he met the top of her dress, he looked up expectantly. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Ernie felt Susan's small fingers untying his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. She wasn't simply undoing the fastenings, but with each button undone, she was peeling away the day. The last button undone was Neville's harshness towards Colin. The tugging on his undershirt was the bloody trail in the Weasley's kitchen.

He watched her hands reach up to pull out her hair combs and that was Colin's transfusion in Brad's basement. Slipping his shoes off was the screech of the owl in the street at Gretna Green. Unfastening the waistband of his trousers was their vows – _as long as there is breath in my body_ –and they were where they were meant to be. She kissed his cheek and his chin before their mouths crashed together in a mixture of sounds, grunts and half-formed sentences.

"Is the door –?"

"Locked."

"The Muff –"

"Done."

"Would you –"

"I'm trying."

They were eager, their lips finding any skin, any available bareness, their exhaustion suddenly gone.

Ernie's mind began to slow down as her smell overtook his senses-rose petals coupled with her natural scent. He licked her neck, tasting her skin – so sweet with the tiniest bit of salt, and it felt like the stairs again. He pulled back, laughing as she involuntarily moved with him. He paused, his breathing heavy and uneven. "I want _perfect_ for you," he whispered, arranging her hair and letting it fall loosely around her face and over her shoulders.

She was kneeling on the bed and he stood up in front of her, his clothes half-hanging from his body and he realized that she was still almost completely dressed. He saw the blood streaked across the front of her dress, bright on the smooth white satin, but wouldn't let his eyes linger there.

"This won't do, Mrs. Macmillan." His voice took on a teasing sound as if to scold her. He carefully untied the tartan sash from her waist, reaching across her to lay it on the pillow at the head of the bed. He took in a short breath as she laid her hands flat on his chest, touching him, smoothing her hands along his muscles.

His arms went around her and he very slowly pulled the zipper down while caressing her back, peppering her neck with kisses. He let his tongue flicker against her hardened nipples through the lace of her bra as the front of the dress fell away. Before he could take a breast into his mouth as he'd planned, she gave him a playful shove, letting the dress fall completely away to pool at her knees. He had to catch his breath again, she was so lovely. He helped her off the bed so that she could take off the rest of her clothes. She stepped out of the dress and when she bent to pick it up, he had to touch her again.

Ernie finally let Susan slip away from his grasp long enough for the two of them to shed the rest of their clothing. For his part, the Muggle tuxedo was feeling very heavy and removing it felt like removing the stress and horrors of the day that weren't a part of their wedding. As each item was removed – waistcoat, tie, shirt, trousers- it was a layer of sadness gone. All that was left in his nakedness was the feeling of all that had happened was their wedding; more wonderful than he could have remembered.

Ernie watched from the corner of his eye as Susan did the same. With each article of clothing she removed, she seemed to become lighter as well. He turned away, glancing now and again at his new wife, who was delicately folding her dress and undergarments, her shoes and stockings already lying on the floor nearby.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ernie saw a flutter of white as Susan placed her things neatly on a rocking chair. He wasn't sure why he was hesitant to look at her. He had seen her in various stages of undress, although never all at once like this, and never with the anticipation of what was about to come. Completely naked, he turned to face her, swallowing nervously. He was surprised to find her staring at him, and for the first time in his life, he felt a bit self-conscious. He stared back at her, taking in all that Susan was. He had been with a few different girls, and they were all something wonderful in their own way, but there was something unique about the woman who was now his wife. He had never felt this way about any of the others; he had a connection with her that bordered on scary. He never felt more complete than when he was with her. He knew he had changed after his flogging; having come so close to death. He had been excited at first, when Susan finally admitted her true feelings for him, but right now, at this moment, he felt so much more for her than his initial lust. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but he loved her completely and sooner than he had ever expected he would love anyone.

And she was so lovely, standing naked and unquestioning in her trust for him, showing, with absolutely no hint of shyness, how much she loved him. Ernie's feelings went much deeper than simply how beautiful she looked to him now. Her long dark hair flowed freely, framing her face and shoulders, her flowered comb now lying on the bedside table. Her creamy skin, darkly highlighted by her beautiful dark eyes and the darker centers of her breasts- her nipples beginning to peak with arousal as his eyes drifted downward- ending at a cluster of dark hair. He breathed in deeply, afraid to move or speak and break the spell she was obviously casting on him. He noticed the small candlelight reflected off the rings on her left hand, and he felt overwhelmed at all that she was: his wife. This would be the first of many nights together, and he remembered what he'd told her when he first proposed. _If they lived past the end of June, she would be his forever. _He almost couldn't breathe at the enormity of it, and he smiled when she smiled at him, taking one step forward, hesitating only when she spoke, looking down nervously as she bit her lip. "I…."

"You're so beautiful, Susan." His voice was full of emotion he hadn't realized he'd had. He heard his burr, deep and strong, solid. It was who he was, and he couldn't hide who he was from her. He didn't want to hide anything from her, yet she brought up so many new feelings. He wanted her, yes, but he wanted also wanted to be _with_ her. He wanted her to have his children and wear his name and run her fingers through his hair after a long day on the farm. He felt his eyes moisten as he thought again of the danger they had been in today, but only for a second. He pushed it aside as he bridged the space between them, almost gasping as their bodies touched, his hands smoothing down her arms and around her back, and he kissed her again. Softly, tenderly, sweetly. He lifted her and settled her on the bed, her head resting on the tartan covered pillow. His body hovered over hers as he watched the tiny motions of her skin as she breathed: the rise and fall of her breasts, the feeling of her breath on him as he drew down, closer. She looked uncertain and still a bit nervous as he brushed against her thigh, his desire for her now apparent.

He closed his eyes as he felt her breath on him. She scattered kisses along his arm, her hands running the length of him from neck to waist. Her actions made him groan, especially when with each caress, her hands advanced further down. His own hands followed her curves, over her shoulders, stopping to play at her breasts, along her waist, and finally as his mouth settled on one delicious breast, his hand slid between her legs. Before he felt how much she wanted him, she let out one of her noisiest gasps, and he almost laughed, but her hips rose reflexively and his fingers slipped inside, and they both gasped at the thrill of his touch.

He wanted to look at her, watch as she reacted to his caresses, his kisses, but his eyes closed as new sensations filled his body, his senses completely aligned with hers. Their hands were everywhere at once, and she surprised him when she dug her fingernails into his shoulders. Her hips rose again and he knew she was ready. He was a bit nervous. She was built so lightly, he wasn't sure what to expect, but he certainly expected more of an outcry than her tiny wail when he pushed inside her completely. Her legs wrapped around him, and he was within her. She was so much at once. Soon she was matching him thrust for thrust, her groans the only sound he heard. All his brain could focus on was the rhythm and the repetition of their movements and how she felt around him. She felt so warm. No, _hot_, and _wet_ and _tight_. Oh sweet Merlin, she was tight, and he'd never felt anything so good in his life. He managed to open his eyes and look at her beneath him, moving with him and against him, and he knew his excitement was heightened because she was all that for him and only him. She was wet for him and the heat he felt all around him had never been for anyone else, and that made it so much better.

He was close now, and he could tell by the expression on Susan's face that she wasn't far off either. He knew he'd be first, though. When he shuddered, he nearly lost his balance but managed to regain himself. He smiled gently at her, stimulating her with his fingers, and was amazed at how good she felt as he returned to suckling her breasts, taking in her scent and groaning as she writhed against him. She surprised him by screaming out his name, _screaming_, and he moved his head up, taking her tongue in his mouth, holding her close as she spasmed and stilled. They were both still now, except for their panting and an occasional slide of one's hand over the other's body. He moved off of her, pulling her close until they were entwined, wrapped around each other and in the covers, kissing and continuing to tenderly explore each other's bodies long into the night.

*****

Ernie closed the door, but stood there, leaning against it. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched Susan, still asleep in the Weasleys' comfortable bed.

He remembered Mr. Weasley's words to him as they tried to decline the use of their bedroom, simply asking if when Susan thought of this day, would he want her to think of her blood splattered wedding dress or spending the night with her new husband in a cheerful, love-filled place. Ernie thanked Mr. Weasley and shook his hand.

Susan got his attention, letting a soft moan escape her lips as she rolled over. He grinned as the blanket covering her slowly slipped bit by bit until it puddled on the floor and she was completely naked and he smiled at the memory of their first time together, only an hour or so ago.

He removed the dressing gown and picked up the blanket, lying next to Susan, molding his body around hers, covering them up in the warmth. He brushed his lips across her head in a gentle way like she always did to him when he was asleep in the common room, and he reached for her hand, their rings clinking against one another, suddenly awash in a new emotion that took his attraction and love for his new wife and put it in a whole other place of fear and protection. There was a tiny bit of light coming in through the window and it caused his wedding ring to glint and catch his eye.

He lifted her hand to his mouth and he glimpsed her smaller ring; rings that had once belonged to her aunt. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing each finger in succession and he knew what men had known for centuries: the difference between a random bedmate and the love made between two people meant to spend forever together. He'd been with other girls, but Susan wasn't one of them. She was his wife; his mate. She was the one person he had never expected to find.


	12. Chapter 12 First Christmas

Ernie was warm and kicked the covers off, rolling onto his side, away from the bright sunlight streaming in through the window. His bedroom never got the morning light, so he felt a little disoriented. When he opened his eyes, he was even more disoriented. This bed was larger than his own, and the large purple flowers were not at all typical on his bed linens. He sat bolt upright, causing the bed to rock and make a squeaking noise as he looked around the room. His first glance showed his clothes strewn in various places leading from door to bed with a second, neatly folded pile on the rocking chair. He smiled as his memories returned to him and he took a deep breath. Susan.

He felt his cheeks color at the idea that, after what they went through yesterday, he would be so clueless this morning. He looked for her beside him, and was both surprised and disappointed to find the other side of the bed empty. Where was she? He looked around the small room again hoping for a clue. Perhaps, she was in the toilet. He lay back down with his hands clasped behind his head, deciding to wait for her to return when out of the corner of his eye, a colored parchment on the pillow caught his attention.

He recognized Susan's handwriting immediately, unfolding it and reading her message. _Ernie, love. I thought I would let you have a bit of a lie-in. Meet me in the kitchen. Love, Sue._ He read the note a second time and jumped out of bed to rummage through his trunk for something to wear down to the Weasley kitchen.

He hadn't noticed the smells wafting up the staircase from the kitchen until he opened the bedroom door. He smiled, his stomach growling its own response to the pleasant assault on his senses. Licking his lips, his mouth began to water with the sound of bacon sizzling and the aroma of coffee brewing, causing his stomach to become louder in anticipation of tasting Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

He was taken aback upon entering the kitchen to find it empty save for Susan, her back to him, standing at the stove with a spatula in hand, sliding the pan and doing some remarkable flipping move.

"I didn't know you could cook too." He couldn't see her smile, but he knew that she had by the way her body reacted to his voice. "Is there something I can help with?"

"No, thank you. Sit down. It's very nearly ready." She flicked her wand and a steaming mug of coffee was levitated from the stove to Ernie's place at the table. He added milk and took a sip, enjoying the domesticity of his first morning as a married man.

"How are Colin and Dennis?"

"Better. Dennis started to come around a bit in the night. I think he's sleeping again. After breakfast, I'm going to help Mrs. Weasley check his head injury and then we'll be looking at Colin's hand this afternoon."

"You were fantastic yesterday with both boys. Have you thought about becoming a healer? You have a brilliant bedside manner." He did give her a suggestive look, but he was being serious. He was thinking back to her care of him after the flogging. She really was a natural at it.

She shrugged. "I'd really like to work with animals, I think."

"You'll love the farm then," he said quietly, trying to push thoughts of what his parents' greeting would be from his head. He hadn't exactly told Susan about what had happened at King's Cross. He was sure that she knew that they weren't pleased, but he refrained from any details of his father's reaction.

She placed his plate in front of him. The omelet was perfect. It looked as good as it smelled, and as much as he wanted to continue to look at it, he really wanted to eat it. He picked up his fork when she turned to retrieve her own omelet. Ernie remembered his manners and waited for his new wife to join him at the large scrubbed table that they shared alone this morning.

He plunged his fork into one end of the omelet and put it directly into his mouth. Mmm was all he could think. Susan _was_ an excellent cook. He let the large piece sit on his tongue, savoring the peppered bacon and the egg just the way he liked it. There was a bit of tomato and onion as well, and he was about to tell her how much he was enjoying their first breakfast together when his tongue slid over something else in the omelet. It was slimy – _was it slimy?_ That must have been an exaggeration, and it was but a moment that the texture and taste blended together and he knew what was in his mouth.

_Mushroom_.

He was finding out in this large piece of omelet that it wasn't just a single slice of mushroom – no, there were many more slices mixed in with the bacon and onion, and it took all of the love he had for Susan not to gag and spit it out on his plate. It was not easy. The urge to gag was there, and right behind that feeling was the urge to be sick, but that wouldn't do. It was their first day together married. She cooked for him.

"More coffee?" Susan rose to get it as soon as he nodded.

_Please be here_, he begged silently. _Ah, thank Merlin, it is_. Ernie pulled his wand from the pocket of his dressing gown and pointed it at the omelet, whispering through clenched teeth, "_Evanesco_ mushroom." He could tell that there were others imbedded in the egg and he would have to get those individually, but this, at least bought him some time. He swallowed what was already in his mouth and felt as each mushroom slid down his throat. He was able to smile as Susan set the refreshed cup of coffee in front of him.

"Thank you."

He kept his wand handy, and made as many mushrooms disappear as he could without drawing Susan's attention to his secret undertaking.

"Do you like it?"

"Mmm-hmm. It's…delicious." He thought a lie now would be best, and he would confess later on; much later on.

"Mrs. Weasley had everything fresh, and the onions are the sweet ones that I know you like so much. The mushrooms, though, they were the real prize."

"A prize? Really?"

"Oh yes. They're not usually around this time of year."

"No? What luck."

"It's wonderful to find them here and so fresh. They're perfect with the bacon, don't you think?"

"Perfect," he said, not feeling guilty in the least for the second lie, taking another large bite of the omelet, wishing that his torture would be over.

She stood and guided the coffee pot over, refilling both of their cups. "Ernie, is that your wand?"

"Sorry? Oh, yes. I…I was a bit nervous, what with yesterday."

She nodded, putting the coffee pot back on the stove. "Aren't you going to finish your breakfast?"

"What do you mean? I did finish." He looked at his plate with a small pile of mushrooms that "fell" out of his omelet.

"I'll feed them to you," she said, playfully, sitting in his lap, taking one of the slimy, foul pieces in her hand and bringing it very close to his mouth. He dropped his wand, but regained himself quickly, grasping her wrist, firmly, but gently.

"Susan."

"Is everything all right, Ernie?"

"It is, but there's something that I must tell you."

"And what's that?"

He kissed her, and when their mouths eventually separated, he kept his head very close to hers. "I love you. I loved our first breakfast together. How did you ever get rid of all the Weasleys so we could be alone?"

"That was easy. We made their breakfast first, and then Molly and Ginny took care of the rest. You'd be surprised what you can get someone to do when you bribe them with food."

"The omelet was delicious."

"Do you mean it, Ernie? I tried so hard. I've only made them once before on my own, and I wanted it to be perfect for you."

"It was perfect. I loved it." He took a deep breath and kissed her one more time before he very quietly said, "I don't like mushrooms. At all."

"But you ate them all," she exclaimed looking back to his near empty plate; the only thing remaining was that small selection of discarded mushrooms.

He shook his head. "I really don't like them. I did eat most of them, but the rest" – he waved his hand over the plate – "I made the rest disappear." He nodded his head towards his wand sticking out of his pocket.

"Oh Ernie, I'm so sorry." She tried to hide the laugh in her voice, but couldn't really. "You didn't have to eat it if you didn't like it, you know. I won't break in two if you tell me you don't like my cooking."

"I did like _your_ cooking. I just didn't like your mushrooms."

"Do you want me to make you something different?"

"No, I ate the whole thing, Susan. I'm not hungry any longer." The back of her hand brushed his cheek and he was startled by the intensity of how much he felt when she touched him, even in innocence like this. He could feel his body change as he began to move from breakfast to something else entirely. He looked into Susan's eyes. "Was that our first fight?"

"Don't be daft. That wasn't a –" She met his gaze, and he grinned, leaning in to kiss her neck.

"A wife should never be angry with her husband the morning after their wedding," he said, running a single finger along her collarbone, barely stopping when he reached where her shirt began. He stared into her eyes.

"Did you read that somewhere?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"London, I think. Didn't the ticket clerk say something along those lines?" She pushed his dressing gown aside and pressed her palm flat against his bare chest. He was happy that they could communicate without words, and they kissed a moment more before heading back upstairs, hand in hand.

*******Two days later*******

Ernie stumbled on his landing, but Susan wouldn't loosen her grip on his arm, keeping him more or less upright, but wobbly. He smiled at her, a little sheepishly. He hadn't traveled by Side-Along Apparition since he'd passed his test and could Apparate himself. He trusted Susan, and he had no idea where her family lived, so traveling this way was a necessity since the Weasleys weren't altogether trusting of the Floo Network, and the Bones had absolutely forbidden it when they had spoken to Susan at King's Cross. Apparition and Side-Along it was, then. Susan guided them to Portsmouth and the Apparition Point closest to her house, but Ernie was still a bit nervous. He wasn't sure how she'd be able to guide them both considering the difference in their sizes and the simple fact that she had never done that before, but again, his new wife managed to surprise him. Was there anything she couldn't do if she set her mind to it?

He steadied himself rather quickly, but wasn't ready to move on towards the Bones' family house. He was more than a little nervous. He had never met Susan's parents before. He wondered how they felt about this surprise marriage. Susan hadn't mentioned anything, but what was their reaction to the news? What would her father think of him? Ernie had whisked the man's daughter away with a day's notice and running off. Would he be upset at the lack of a church wedding? Would Mr. Bones be angry that he hadn't asked the man's permission to wed his youngest daughter? He really should have asked her father's permission. Would he be angry? Ernie swallowed, becoming uneasy as he looked around the neat English street of perfectly manicured lawns, each house seeming a copy of the one next to it. He looked at Susan, and she smiled at him, and his fears melted away. Well, they didn't quite melt away, but he knew that as much as he wanted to please her parents, he wanted to please _her_ more, and it wouldn't matter. Even if her father reacted the way his father had, eventually, he would get over it. Ernie was sure that Susan would convince her parents to welcome him into the family. His next concern would be his parents' reaction to Susan in person next week, but for this week, they would celebrate their marriage with her family.

He pulled Susan against him, kissing her soundly, breathing in her breaths. His mouth made its way along her jaw and under her neck as he tugged on her hair. When he went to untie her tight braid, she pulled back from him.

"Ernie! We're going to see my parents."

"Mmm," he murmured against her neck after pulling her back into his arms.

"Ernie," she laughed. "Stop it." She succeeded in separating from him. "I can't look as though I've just gotten out of your bed."

"How would it look if we said hello, and went directly to_ your_ bed?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively, but she shook her head with a laugh.

"You know that we can't –"

"I know. I know. But I was secretly hoping that you'd say yes."

"Come on," she said, grabbing his hand and tugging him out into the openness of the street. "Tomorrow's Christmas. Maybe I'll make you breakfast," she joked.

He laughed, but then stopped suddenly, catching sight of two men on the far corner in long, dark black jackets. He couldn't tell if they were robes or very loose-fitting Muggle trench coats. He had picked up a great deal while shopping with Neville. He slid his wand into Susan's jacket pocket and put his arm around her, keeping his fingers wrapped around the thin piece of wood that would probably save his life one of these days. He and Susan walked towards her street, and while he laughed and talked with her, he kept one eye on the pair of men for any kind of suspicious movements.

Before Ernie and Susan had reached them, though, a small bus stopped and they boarded without looking back at the newlyweds. Now, Ernie could see properly that they _were_ trench coats and not robes, and he relaxed his stance, but he continued to keep one hand on his wand as they walked.

They turned down one street and then another and soon, Ernie recognized the house from Susan's description. It was a two story A-frame. Ernie wasn't surprised to find it a bright sunny yellow with deeper yellow for its shutters. It was a bit rundown, but he knew that her parents' jobs, his with the Dragon Reserve and hers with the Ministry, kept them so busy that they were hardly at home. There were two tiered flower beds on either side of the small covered porch, mostly empty for the winter, but there were two large poinsettia plants, one in each bed. He could see a small garden at the back of the house.

Ernie looked at Susan, and there was a look on her face, not of surprise or disappointment, but a combination of both and neither. "Is everything all right, Sue?"

She nodded slowly with a small smile, but he knew that something was not quite right. Part of him thought that he shouldn't pry, but another part of him was asserting his husbandly duties to find out what was wrong with his wife. He stopped her with a hand on her arm, but she gently tugged him up the porch steps.

"It's cold out here, Ernie. Let's go inside."

"Is something the matter, Susan?" he asked, a bit more insistently this time.

"No. Everything's wonderful." She stopped on the landing of the porch and stepped into his arms. "I'm bringing my husband home to meet my parents. Let's go inside."

"You're sure, Susan? Everything's all right? You seem a bit…I don't know what it is. You just seem a bit off."

"I'm fine, Ernie. Come on," she said, stepping out of his arms and taking his hand. She gave him another little tug.

Despite knocking on the front door, Susan turned the doorknob and stepped inside with Ernie at her heels. "Mum," she called out. "Mum, Dad, we're home."

Ernie heard the sound of footsteps coming from the back of the house. The place looked much smaller on the outside and this reminded him of a neater, more organized, if not a bit smaller version of the Weasley house. The inside was a typical four room arrangement, but there were two staircases, both leading to an upstairs level.

To Ernie's left was the sitting room, sparsely furnished, the colors a mix of yellows, greens and browns with a large green evergreen tree blocking the fireplace, half decorated for Christmas. Ernie nodded towards it, and Susan laughed, seeing that it was a good thing they had decided to follow her parents' advice and not Floo.

"I thought you were going to decorate before we arrived," she called out.

"We started, but the little ones needed a rest," came a voice from the kitchen. Susan's mother entered the foyer from the other side, and Ernie had to look twice. He hadn't gotten a good look at her at King's Cross. There was no other way to put it: she was simply an older version of Susan. The same dark hair with a tiny bit of silver, although Susan wore hers longer; the same dark eyes, but hidden by glasses; the same petite frame. Ernie smiled and reached out a hand to greet her.

Her smile widened, and ignoring his hand, she put her arms around Ernie's shoulders and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Ernie. It is so lovely to meet you finally. Welcome to the family."

"Welcome Mr. Macmillan."

"Dad." Susan's voice was full of the pleading of a young girl not wanting to be embarrassed by her parents.

"It's Ernie," both Susan and Ernie introduced together, and Mr. Bones reached out his hand, which Ernie grasped tightly, nodding in greeting. Ernie spoke alone now. "Mr. Bones. Very nice to meet you." Ernie wasn't sure if he should say anything about what had been on his mind about their engagement and elopement, but his thoughts of what the proper etiquette was for meeting your wife's parents after she became your wife was interrupted by more introductions.

"Oh, no, son. Call me Hector. You're part of the family now. And Susan's mother," he gestured towards his wife, "Lucinda." Ernie shook her hand now, and an odd quiet fell over the small group. They were interrupted by a baby's cry and running footsteps.

Ernie had to catch his breath. This little girl was the spitting image of what Susan must have looked like as a little girl. She had long dark hair falling in waves to her shoulders and dark eyes. She seemed a little sturdier than Susan, but as Susan stooped and lifted her, Ernie couldn't help but think of the children they would never have if their sacrifice in June came to fruition. Susan swung her around, stopping to pass her to Ernie.

He was surprised, but not nearly as surprised as the little girl, and she hesitated, leaning back out of his arms. He smiled gently and tried to persuade Susan to take her back. Susan kept her hand on the little girl's back. "This is your Uncle Ernie, Amelia."

"Unc Ernie," Amelia repeated and Susan nodded.

"Yes," she answered and added for Ernie's benefit, "This is Amelia. She's two. Where's Mummy, sweetie?"

"Feedin' baby. Pretty eyes," she smiled at Ernie, poking him in the face.

They all moved into the sitting room, where Eloise and John joined them. John Gregory, Ernie's new brother-in-law, was an Enforcer with the Ministry's Magical Law Enforcement department and Ernie watched him suspiciously. Everyone in the Ministry was under suspicion as far as he was concerned. Ernie did wonder how his and Susan's marriage was being viewed. Surely, he was on the Ministry's radar because of his flogging at the beginning of the year. He didn't know what John had he been told. Was he to be trusted? He thought that this must be how the Weasleys felt whenever Mr. Weasley saw Percy at the office. Susan's other brother-in-law worked as a clerk for the Wizengamot. There was already a strain between both sons-in-law with Mr. Bones and the family's association with the Order.

An uncomfortable air settled on the room as the conversation drifted to Ministry happenings. John did his best to be polite, but it was clear that he didn't agree with the Bones' view, despite the murder of his aunt by marriage. He was certainly in an unpleasant position, with his job so entrenched in the Ministry and the Ministry seemingly for Voldemort now. Ernie couldn't blame him completely – he had a young family to take care of, and it seemed that he would do anything for them. Although at the same time he was sacrificing his principles for his family, Ernie and Susan were sacrificing their future to make it better for her nieces.

Ernie was doing the best he could to pay close attention so he could report back to Neville and the rest of the DA, but while the conversation remained respectful and courteous, he was distracted by Susan, who had taken it upon herself to hold Kirsten, her sister's new baby, rubbing the baby's wee face with her nose and cooing in her ear. He looked around the room at his new family, his arm around Susan's shoulder, his other hand resting lightly on the baby's foot.

He looked at Susan face, and the sad look in her eyes was almost too much for him to bear. He squeezed her shoulder and leaned in closer to her and the baby, bending his head close to hers, and kissing her hair. Amid talk of Christmas and babies and future babies, Ernie thought it best just to nod, the secret of the DA covered under the Fidelius and their silence on the topic.

The sun was shining brightly against a clear blue sky when Ernie and Susan Apparated into Loch Cibeirdraoid together, landing roughly, falling over into a mound of snow piled near the barn. They were laughing as Ernie helped her to her feet, pulling her close with a sweet, lingering kiss as he spoke softly. "Welcome home, Mrs. Macmillan."

The rolling hills could not have been more different than Susan's hometown of Portsmouth and much colder as Susan's chattering teeth would indicate. They shook the snow from their clothes and Susan looked around for the first time. The Macmillan farm was in the Scottish Highlands, hidden in a large glen surrounding its namesake loch. In addition to Demiguise, they also raised Muggle sheep to be able to sell the wool to wizards who preferred not to deal with the Muggle world. Ernie's grandfather had begun the enterprise many years ago, turning it into a successful business. As the only son, Ernie was expected to work every aspect of the farm, as he and his children would eventually inherit it all.

Ernie took Susan's hand and he led her down the path to his house, where they stood outside the door for a few moments, both of them a little nervous. Ernie thought about the encounter with his father on the train platform last week, and he honestly wasn't sure of the welcome they would be receiving now that they were on the doorstep. He glanced at Susan, thinking of what they were doing at Hogwarts with the DA and also of their time with Susan's family and her nieces, hoping that perhaps the day would come for them to have their own children. Merlin willing. She looked uneasy, biting her lip. "Are you all right, Susan?"

"Just a bit nervous." Her eyes were looking down at their snow-spattered shoes. "What if they don't like me?"

"How could they not?"

"Ernie…." She looked up at him.

He cupped her cheek with his hand and as he looked into her face, he thought that honesty was the best policy. He hadn't told her much about the argument with his father when they departed the Hogwarts Express. "My Dad…is a bit older than Mum. It may take him some time to come around. He thinks…we're too young. He was almost forty when he and Mum were married and –"

"He thinks all I want is your Galleons."

"That's not true –"

"Ernie. Had you even mentioned me to them before that morning on the platform?"

"Well, no, but…all our mail is watched and I didn't want the Carrows –"

"I know. I understand." She touched his cheek. Her fingers were so cold, but soft. "I don't need your money, Ernie." She leaned into his body and rested her head against his chest. He inclined his head and kissed her, but remained silent. He knew that wasn't exactly true. Her family was having trouble with the Ministry because of their involvement in the Order, but they were far from destitute. "Let's go meet your family," she finally said, but he knew that it was more out of desperation to warm up than for any great want to meet them at this moment.

They were both still a bit wound up from the week they had spent with her family and he felt a little tension in Susan as he put his hand on her shoulder. Ernie had been welcomed with open arms by Hector and Lucinda Bones. He was hoping that his parents were at least polite to Susan.

Ernie took a deep breath and he hesitantly pushed open the door leading into the kitchen. He found his mum, wand in hand, washing the dishes. His father was sitting at the table, reading the Daily Prophet. As Ernie and Susan both entered the kitchen and closed the door, the senior Mr. and Mrs. Macmillan ceased what they were doing and looked at their son and his new wife for the first time.

Mr. Macmillan folded the paper in half and smoothed the edges as he laid it on the table next to his empty porridge bowl. Ernie took Susan's cloak, hanging it on the peg next to his, brushing some snow from her hair with a smile before facing his parents.

He looked from one to the other and took another deep breath. He had never been this nervous before a Quidditch match. He didn't think he had practiced saying something as much as this next statement either. "Dad. Mum. I'd like for you to meet…my wife, Susan."

Susan took one step towards Ernie's mother. "Mrs. Macmillan, it's lovely to meet you." She put her hand out to take her new mother-in-law's, but Mrs. Macmillan was already pulling her into a hug. "Susan, I'm so glad you're here. Please call me Fiona."

Ernie's father stood, closing the space between them to put out his hand formally and grasp Susan's. "It's nice to meet you, Susan," he said politely, if a bit stiffly. "Welcome to our home."

"Thank you. I'm very pleased to meet you both." Susan smiled at him.

Fiona took Susan by the hand, glancing at the two men. "I was going into town for a few things. Would you like to come along?"

"I'll get our cloaks," Ernie said, turning back towards the pegs.

"No, Ernie," said his mum with a shake of her head. "Just us girls."

An anxious look came over Ernie's face, but Susan smiled, taking her cloak from his hands. "That sounds like fun." She stepped up on her toes and kissed his cheek as Fiona got her own cloak. Ernie took Susan in his arms and kissed her properly before letting her leave. Her cheeks were pink when he released her to leave with his mother.

Not more than a minute had passed when Duncan Macmillan resumed his seat, but only after pulling out a second chair for his son. He gestured towards the liquor cabinet, and Ernie smiled. He got two glasses and the open bottle of McAllister's, pouring a generous portion into each glass, then pushing one at his father. His father took a long drink, finishing about half before he looked at his son, making deliberate eye contact. "Ernie –"

"I know you've only just met, but you'll see, Dad, she's wonderful."

"That she may be. What I said at the station still holds. You won't be sharing a bed under this roof –"

"Dad! We're married, and –"

"And while you're a student and living under my roof, you will follow my rules. You won't be sharing a bed here."

"We've already been sharing a bed. At the Weasleys, and at her parents' –"

"But not here." His father continued. "When we were at the station, I mentioned a woman I had been engaged to. Before your mother. Do you recall?" Ernie nodded. "It turned out that all she wanted was the Macmillan money. I thought I loved her like you think you love your Susan, and…." He trailed off, but quickly continued, "You've never even mentioned this girl. You talked about Sarah-Anne –"

"Sally-Anne."

"Yes, yes. And the MacDougal girl. And now you're of age, and entitled to your own Galleons, and suddenly, there's this Susan, and you're getting married. What's the big hurry? Is she pregnant?"

Ernie jumped to his feet, knocking over his chair. "No! We haven't even…well, it's none of your business what we've done."

"Ernie –"

Ernie sat again, taking a long drink. "Dad. Susan's not like that. You should have seen her when we were trying to buy things in the Muggle world. She barely took enough of their money for what we _had_ to have. You won't believe how frugal she is...and she's not pregnant! You haven't heard about her because our mail is being opened and read at school and this was private. She's loved me forever, Dad, and I was too blind to notice. We started dating after the flogging."

"Ernie. I should tell you, I've been to Gringotts about the terms of your inheritance. You'll need to be married for at least one year for her to get any of your money."

"She doesn't care about the money, Dad."

"I hope not. All I'm asking of you, Ernie, is to keep your eyes open. You followed this Neville Longbottom into a flogging. Be careful where this Susan asks you to follow her."

"Yes, I followed Neville's lead, but they were going to punish two girls for that graffiti. Hannah Abbott and Luna Lovegood. Should I have simply let them take the punishment for something that they didn't do?"

Duncan met his son's eyes. "No, of course not. I'm proud that you stood up for your friends, especially since they were innocent. I'm only asking you to think first. And if you really love this girl, and she you, then you can wait. You're both so young. You have time to wait."

"And what if we don't?"

"What does that mean?"

"You don't know what it's like at the school now. They use the Cruciatus Curse for the most basic of infractions. They have students using it on other students."

Duncan's eyes widened, then he shook his head stubbornly, dismissing it. "That canna be true. I won't hear any more exaggerations. I raised you better than that."

"Dad..." Ernie began, then decided to let it go, sighing deeply. He knew where his own stubborn streak had come from, and that only time had any chance of budging it. "I'll…think about what you're asking, but I want to ask you something, Dad. All that I ask is that if something does happen to me, something bad, please take care of Susan."

"What could happen to you at school? It's probably one of the safest places in Britain."

"Please Dad. Promise me."

Duncan held his son's eyes with his own, and reached out his hand, gripping Ernie's against the hard table, then shook his head once, firmly. "One year, lad." Ernie felt his eyes moisten, but he kept the tears inside. He knew that his father would understand soon...everyone would.

The week with his family was a really brilliant time. There was only the slight tension of his father's words hanging in the air. They were very cordial to Susan and they warmed up to her. The four of them enjoyed their holiday before the return to Hogwarts.

Susan had spent most of her time in the kitchen with Fiona, learning about the farm, cooking for Ernie and the other men. It was a small crew for the winter. If they returned for the Easter holidays, it would be much busier with the lambing season that would be upon them.

Ernie enjoyed watching her in the kitchen with his mother and would sneak in behind her to thread his arms around her tiny waist, usually while her hands were busy in the chicken or covered with flour the two times she made the oatcakes. That particular afternoon, he had been splitting wood and she shrieked when his cold cheek pressed against her warm one. His father was not moved by their frequent displays of newly wedded bliss – Ernie could see that out of the corner of his eye, but his father remained silent, and treated Susan well for their entire holiday.

Fiona prepared a special dinner to celebrate the New Year. It was a bit more than what they'd normally do, but with Ernie being gone for Christmas and their sudden marriage, it was nice to do something different from the norm. It was then that his parents gave them their Christmas gifts: a new wool cloak for Susan and a new broom for Ernie. Ernie knew that he was receiving the broom for the holidays and wasn't sure how he felt about his parents' frugality, but Susan loved her new cloak. She put it on right away and turned on her heel, stopping Ernie's heart. He had noticed that the one she used at Hogwarts was frayed and had more darning spells put on it than most. With her own frugality, she should really have been his father's new best friend. Ernie chuckled at that thought.

For her part, she had mostly won over both of his parents and his grandmother, though the rules his father put in place remained unchanged. Ernie kept his promise to his father, not sharing a bed with Susan while they were at the farm, but it _was_ a farm and Ernie knew plenty of places to meet his wife out of bed.

The snow was nearly knee deep as they ran. Susan slowed down long enough to look back. She shrieked as Ernie gained on her, his long strides making up for her speed. She turned quickly avoiding another snowball. He could see the lambing hut and knew she must be heading in there. Would she really lock him out? He tossed another snowball, catching her in the shoulder. She grabbed her side, and Ernie was unsure if she would make it to the hut before she fell over and then he'd have her. She banged through the door at top-speed and crashed in, falling over herself. Before the door closed, he saw a cloud of hay flying up into the air as she fell into the pile he and the hands had arranged earlier.

He was running and had only begun to slow down when he crashed into the door. It was then that he remembered her words: _You do know that I'm not going to make it easy on you. I am __a prize worth winning after all. _She must have used her wand to barricade the door.  
It didn't take long for him to get through the wards she had placed on the door. He found her peeking out from her hiding place in one of the corners, amused with herself, but shivering.

He kneeled beside her, suddenly concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," she said, teeth chattering. "It's really cold in here."

"That it is, but I think that I can find a way to warm you up." He put his arms around her and pulled her close against him. A shiver ran down his spine –she _was_ cold – and he pressed his lips to hers. He pressed her against the wall, sliding his hands inside her shirt. "Is that better?"  
"Much," she answered, sliding her cold hands under his shirt, causing him to jump back from her. She laughed, but didn't let him go far. "I'm sorry, love. I couldn't help myself." She waved her wand, pointing it at the lanterns and they roared to life, filling the hut with a warm glow.

He let her push him back until his back hit the post in the center of the hut. The sudden stop startled them both and he laughed, grabbing her and lifting her up into his arms.

Her legs wrapped around him, bringing them closer together. He looked at his new wife. He hadn't seen the need on her face –just raw need—since they had left her parents' house. With his father's rules, this was the first time they hadn't been caught by one of the hands, and thank Merlin, never by his father. Why did he feel like a 16 year old instead of a fully grown wizard? He felt it too – the need. He watched her closely, holding her against him and taking in all her features – the look of her, the feel in his arms. She leaned back, pushing against him again and he groaned. She smiled, but continued to lean away. He loved that she trusted him not to drop her, and she moved a curl from his eye and then began to unbutton her shirt, revealing the creamy skin beneath that he only wanted to taste. He licked his lips in anticipation and took a deep breath through his nose. The sweat from their exertion, the musty smell of the hay and Susan's scent was unmatched in anything else that brought him pleasure. It was almost too much as he laid her down in the hay.

He buried his face in her breasts, licking and kneading. He tried to take his pants off handless, not wanting to release her, but was only able to get them off with her intervention. He loved that she wanted him so eagerly, and oh, how he wanted her. His mouth moved over her, stopping only to get the rest of his shirt off his arm. Her shirt had long since been tossed aside, and he stopped to look at her. She was beautiful. He pushed inside her and watched her face change. There was a tiny wince of pain and then her tiny smile, like she was afraid to be this happy. It had only been a week, but he was seeing things in her when they were together and recognizing her way. Despite not being his first, he knew that she would surely be his last. He hoped that it wouldn't come to it, but dying for her would be the easiest thing he would ever have to do.

They rocked in time together and when she screamed, he knew he had forgotten the Muffliato by the snigger just outside the nearest wall. Ernie laughed too, and began to pull the straw from her long dark hair and kissed her gently, laying down next to her, molding around her, holding Susan, knowing they needed to meet Justin in an hour or so. He glanced at his watch. They still had time.


	13. Chapter 13 - Partial excerpt

Dark shadows played in the darkness when the door closed unexpectantly. Susan startled and grasped Ernie's hand tightly.

"Are we early?" she asked.

"I thought for certain we would've been late." His grin shone even in the dark and his mouth brushed against her temple, growing stronger as he moved along her cheek and jawline, his kisses growing more intense. As he reached her neck, he pulled her close feeling the curves of her body that fit like a puzzle piece against his. They had barely enough time to get dressed and leave the dorm and now it seemed as though they had a bit of extra private time.

This normally would have been the point that Susan's common sense took over, but when her hands moved to his chest, he was delighted that she didn't push him away and give him the gentle admonishment that was only the whispering of his name, but instead pressed her hands and her body closer. Their mouths were about to meet, an I love you paused on his lips when they were suddenly bathed in bright light and a cacophony of voices.

No one shouted "surprise" or "congratulations" but when the assembly saw the couple, faces reddening, a cheer went up with loud clapping.

Dobby appeared out of nowhere with a crack and tugged on Ernie's trousers. "Master Ernie sir. We wait for Master Neville and the rest and then cake and dancing and –"

"Dobby," Susan laughed. "How did you find out our little secret?"

Ernie marveled at how composed Susan had become in the few moments since their shock. Her cheeks had returned to their normal hue and her eyes were bright with the look of her nephew opening his gifts two weeks ago at the Christmas holiday. She hadn't known about this either, but he could see how happy she was and how much she wanted to celebrate their marriage publicly; with their friends.

"Master Neville, Miss. Wait until you see what I've planned." He didn't rub his small hands together while cackling evilly but he may as well have.

Ernie looked around more carefully now, in between D.A. shaking his hand and hugging Susan. There were silver bells and blue and yellow tartans – everywhere. There were candles floating and on tables, and porcelain dishes, wine glasses and water goblets, a roaring fire in the fireplace, silver sparkles shooting sporadically into the air and quietly exploding into a cascade of stars. It was….a lot to take in, but it paled in comparison when he looked at his new wife. "Blushing bride" went from cliché to the beautiful woman standing beside him. She seemed ten feet tall with her poise and delicate features that were anything but soft or weak. He was a very lucky man, and he would be sure and remind himself and her of that tonight after their wedding celebration, already in full swing, but really not having begun.

When Neville walked in, there was a crack and the sound of a kneazle being pushed through a mangle backwards began. Ernie scrunched up his face and would never have ever guessed that bagpipes could sound so…..unlike anything he'd ever heard before at a volume he was sure would wake the dead.

To be continued…


End file.
